Will This Blood Ever Fade? Part Two
by SnowfireXV
Summary: Katani finally begins to trust her new allies. She will need this bond when together they travel to the Island of her birth to avenge her brother's death. Continued From Will This Blood Ever Fade? Part One
1. Chapter 13: Once Bitten, Twice Shy

Chapter Thirteen

_Once Bitten, Twice Shy_

Katani gasped as gold blood ran down Ty's leg. Could it be another like her stood before her? Pushing aside her ties was her only option. If she didn't attack he would kill her and her friends. That was not an option. The boys were watching her fight with different emotions. Yusuke looked ticked while Hiei seemed to be enjoying it. Maybe he wanted to see the extent of her abilities. _Well you're going to get your wish, Hiei. _ Her sword snapped around her neck. It would be of no use to her now. The burns on her hand made it impossible to wield anything.

"_Lokalo demiair wratha_!" Blades of air whirled around Ty. Katani grinned at her success. The wind spell was the only one she knew but it always seemed to be her Trump Card. Cuts broke out all over Ty's body and gold blood splattered everywhere. She saw the boy's mouths yell something at her. Yusuke was jerking his head the side and mouthing something at Katani.

"Jump!" she finally understood. Her wings launched her high in the air. Below, another Ty held a sword right where she had been standing. Two Ty's walked below her. Somehow the first had survived her attack. The twins grinned and repeated Katani's words. A large sphere encased her and blades of air sliced through. A scream filled the air as if from a thousand throats. Kuwabara was pulling against the ropes with all his strength. He knew if he just got free enough to summon his Rei Sword then he could break the barrier. But the ropes were so tight that they would not even grant him that freedom.

The air finally relented and Katani flew from the sphere. Everything seemed to spin as she fell to the hard ground. _If that's how strong my attack is then I'm impressed._ One of the Ty's grabbed her long hair by the roots and pulled her up.

"Sad really, how weak you are. I expected more of a fight from the Hawk's bastard kin. Though, orders were to kill you should you prove this weak."

"Same thing happened to dear Tithe," The second said. "Isn't that right, brother?"

"Why yes brother. You speak only the truth." Their bitter laughs tore at Katani.

This was her chance. Their guard was down. "_Gomnos firle!" _The words came from somewhere deep inside her and she put all her power into them. Her beautiful golden wings melted and molded till you could not tell where the feathers began. The tips of the wings sparkled. They were as sharp as any sword. Taking a quick scan at the two she picked her victim. Spinning like an ice dancer her wings sliced through the air. The head of the first Ty rolled over the grass. His grip on Katani's hair slackened and she pulled herself free. She saw Yusuke wink at her and Kuwabara yell happily from the corner of her eye.

"Brother!" The true Ty yelled. It was this one who possessed her friend. The first one had a freckle under his chin and Ty had no freckles.

Katani's sword met the second Ty's throat. In her language she shouted, "_How are you of golden blood? Tell me, scum! Otherwise your head will be in the same place as his_."

Surprisingly, the second Ty laughed. Speaking in the same fluid tones as her he replied, "_You truly are a piece of work. Looks like I can use full force against you after all. Beat me, and then I'll tell you how we are kin!"_ He launched himself in the air and hit the ground heavily. With words of earth and strength he created a mini quake in the Rising Crest fields. Waves of earth rolled underfoot. Katani jumped into the air as the quakes rolled. Her wings were feathers and muscle once more.

"_Lokalo demiair wratha_!" Both tried to cast the spell at the same time. Spheres of air met in center and fought for supremacy. Neither had the upper ground and the combined force created an explosion. The vacuums of air pulled both combatants to the center. Ty created a sword from a nail like pendant in the form of an ear ring. With the transformed weapon he did his best to try and hack Katani's wings off. Using the evasive moves she had learned with Kurama she dodged the blow with ease. His clumsy hacks were nothing compared to the serpent like movements of his rose whip. The demon Ty struck again and again but Katani continued to evade him.

"_You are nothing compared to Kurama! He is much faster on his weakest day!"_ She taunted him. Anger always causes a fighter to lose focus. She knew that first hand. "_Be ashamed that a red blooded human possesses more strength then you!"_

It worked. Ty's blows increased in speed up not in aim. Katani swung her fists as Yusuke had taught her and thrust downward on the weakest part of the shoulder. The bone should have broken or at least been bruised but the golden blood inside Ty had fortified him.

Full of anger the gold Ty no longer cared if his orders were to capture her. With fury for the loss of his brother and anger at her stupidity of her own race he made fists like stone and punched hard at her chest. The force from the blow sent Katani flying. Her wings collided with a tree and she screamed in pain. One was broken, the other severely damaged. If she did not pull them back she might never be able to heal them. Only one of the wings could be recalled for if the broken was pulled in the bone would set that way. Her body was now off balance but she would risk it if one of her wings had a chance. The gold blooded Ty thrust his sword into the ground. Gold coils rose from the soil and tried to ensnare Katani.

"_Run, run little girl! Those are drawn to your golden blood. They will never stop chasing you_!" Ty taunted. The words seemed even more threatening in her language.

Katani refused to give in and slid under the legs of the demon Ty. He shrieked when he realized the coils sought him now. The ropes wrapped around him and Katani thought she had won. Just as she was about to call to Ty to break free the golden Ty snapped the coils. His strength caught her off guard and Ty threw a rock at her. It glanced her skull but the force sent her reeling. She was on her back some fifteen meters from the demon Ty.

"_You are finished_." He laughed. Katani couldn't tell whose voice it was anymore. With her last bit of strength she managed to summon her blade. Merely touching it seemed to set her hands on fire. The burns were deep and painful. Slowly she struggled to her feet. Her legs trembled unsteadily beneath her and it took all her will power to get into attack formation. She called on Tithe's memory to give her strength and charged. The broken wing she folded best she could to increase her speed. Thrusting her sword down she fainted a blow before flipping over his shoulders and coming to land behind him. For a moment she hesitated thrusting her sword into Ty. That moment was all he needed. The golden Ty turned and sent her falling to the ground. The broken wing twitched in pain and she weakly lifted a hand.

"_Lokalo domiar wrath…_" she could not summon the strength to complete the chant. Her vision swam from her friends to Ty to Tithe somewhere in the corners of her mind. She had failed him. Maybe her brother could find peace if she died as well. They would be together after all. The boys could fight in her stead. Kurama knew where the island was and they would have no trouble getting there. Hiei could look after Feer for her. In front of her she could see the golden Ty form a large, black sphere in his right hand. Dreading the worst she closed her eyes. The sphere was thrown at her but it never made contact.

Someone with long silver hair and dazzling gold eyes towered over her. Katani's eyes snapped open. Yoko looked straight at her and she felt hope once again. Black waves burst all over his back but none reached Katani. He was taking the blow for her.

"Kurama!" she cried. It didn't matter if he was Yoko or Kurama. They were one. She saw his eyes and they held the same look and gentle compassion that Kurama had. He was forced closer to her as his strength faded. His arms held him up as his long nails dug into the earth. His hands were on each side of her shoulders. She saw the look of pain on his face. Had he not taken the blow, she'd be dead.

With weak words she whispered thanks. His nod acknowledged them. It couldn't be denied anymore. He loved her.

From across the field the demon Ty cursed in the common tongue. "Impossible! My chains hold down anyone who lacks gold blood! How do you surpass it?"

The black attack finally ceased and Kurama collapsed on top of her. Katani sat up and gently laid him on the grass. Not only had he blocked the attack, he had summoned his strength and gave it to her. Her cuts and scrapes healed and fatigue was washed away. Anger rushed through her now. This anger focused her acuity and strength. This anger was the anger that comes only when someone you care about is hurt.

"_I gave him some of my blood. My blood runs through his veins. The event took place a while ago, which is most likely why he couldn't break free sooner. You have no right to be here! That's my friend, my_ Ty. _I love him, so be gone. Break free_ Ty. _Return to me_." Pure instinct forced her to drive her whetted blade into Ty's heart. The demon's scream melted with Ty's as he fell to the ground. A dark shadow rose from his body and dissipated in the air. The coils around her friends broke and everything was as it was.

After feeling a pulse from Ty she ran to Yoko. Yusuke and the others were already gathered around him.

Yusuke shook his shoulders. "Come on man, wake up." He said.

"That aura wave was strong. But Kurama is stronger, he'll be fine." Hiei stated as if it were obvious.

"Wow I can't believe he did that." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke looked from him to Katani. "I can."

Katani whistled and Feer landed swiftly before her. Hannah was shaking furiously. She saw the blade in Katani's hand and the fallen Ty. Her words stammered as Katani stepped beside her. She whispered words of peace and erased her memories.

"Do you have to do that every time?" Yusuke asked. "She was cute."

"You're right, what was I thinking? Here." She handed Hannah to Yusuke. "You look after her. I'm sure someone should explain why she ended up in the middle of this field. Who better then you?"

Yusuke grimaced. "I'm not a babysitter."

"Please, Yusuke," Katani gave him a look of pleading. Her eyes sparkled as she bat her eye lashes.

Yusuke groaned. "Fine! Just stop with that look!" Yusuke and Kuwabara would take Feer, now wingless, with the other horses and were making sure Hannah didn't remember anything. In a few minutes they would be able to drop them off at Rising Crest.

Katani ignored them and went by Yoko. Hiei joined her. "You could have gotten yourself killed, woman. What were you thinking?"

"Thanks for worrying about me. Besides you guys were too weak to break the barrier. I had to do something. Are you sure he'll be okay?" She moved a strand of hair from his face.

Hiei sighed. "Yes, that stupid fox jumped to your rescue but he should be all right. I can see there's no stopping you two."

"Stopping us from what?"

"Still going with that? Well fine. You're more stubborn then that stupid human. Your mate is waking up." His head jerked over to Ty.

"He's not my mate!" She punched him on the shoulder. Expecting him to be furious she jerked back. But instead of scowling at her he was smiling. It was a weird smile. Only the farthest corners of his mouth turned up but it was something.

"Fine, just go."

Katani nodded and ran to Ty. He was just beginning to come out of it. The wound in his chest was already gone, as if it had never been. But from the small cuts on his arms gold blood still dripped. Fear rose in her chest. Had the change been permanent?

"Kitty? What happened? I feel as if I've been un over by a herd of horses and thrown into the white water rapids."

Katani could see there was no going back so instead of making up some stupid lie she told him everything from start to present in the most condensed way she could. What could she saw to explain that his blood had changed from red to gold?

It was almost funny to see his face go through a dozen different emotions. Anger, joy, relief, worry, fear, hesitance, rage, and confusion ran like marathoners across his face.

"You're kidding me."

"I wish I was. This group of weirdoes is my friends. We're going to find the people who killed my brother. I'm sorry you got involved."

Ty stood and she stood with him. He put a bloody hand around her waist. "I could hear what you said while I was possessed, Kitty. You brought me back. Thanks. I love you too."

Katani couldn't find any words. She had meant a friendship love but it was obvious he took it to mean more. Oh no. An uncomfortable laugh broke her lips before she saw Kurama stir. Both of them ran to him, Katani to make sure he was okay and Ty to keep an eye on Katani. As they reached Yoko's side Yusuke and Kuwabara came back on Feer.

Yoko sat up and saw Katani running towards him. A smile broke his lips. She was all right. When he saw the boy running behind her his smile vanished. He should have killed him when he had the chance. But that would have upset Katani.

The sky overhead darkened. Night was closing in. The battle had raged on for hours though it felt like mere minutes. The demon's spell over them all had taken a toll. The moon was a mere sliver now and cast a dull light out to all the lost souls. Here in the countryside all the stars were visible. The night was truly beautiful. A gentle breeze caressed each of the fighters with her long fingers. If only things could have ended with that battle. If only each one went home and found peace. However the dead have no rest and Tithe stirred Katani's soul for revenge. She felt his presence with her on that field. He was all the motivation she needed to continue.

"Kurama," she fell to her knees beside him. She could call him Kurama because she knew the two were one. Only time had changed his appearance. Yusuke winked at Kuwabara and Hiei as Feer came to a stop.

"Well we should be heading back… Katani, can Kuwabara and I borrow Feer? We'll send him back for you and Kurama." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, sure."

The two boys on horseback flew off. Hiei became a black blur and vanished among the trees after giving Yoko and Katani a nod.

Ty stood a few feet behind her and watched every move.

"Oh, Kurama!" she threw her arms around him. He was shocked by her boldness but gently returned her embrace. Lightly she hugged him for he was still in great pain. "You saved me. Why did you do that? You could have been killed you stupid fox. And I say that in the nicest possible way."

He chuckled softly. "Because. I care a great deal for you, Katani." Yoko Kurama stood and placed his arms on her shoulder. Leaning over he whispered in her ear, "That's why."

She blushed at his response. Ty had seen enough. He charged right up to Yoko and pulled Katani away by her wrist. _What is that? A man thing? Why does everyone yank at my wrist?_ She quickly stumbled forward.

"Ty,"

"Come on, Kitty, I'll walk you home." He stared at Yoko, daring him to interfere.

He did and gently pulled Katani back to him by holding her waist. _Well that's a new place._ She blushed deeply at his hands on her.

"If she needed you to take her home she would have asked. She'll be coming with me. Scurry home little vermin. Go back to picking up after the animals who are superior to you."

_Ouch…_

"What was that? You want to pick a fight with me you half cat freak? " Ty pulled on Katani's wrist. She could tell this was quickly going downhill. Only Yoko's kept calm stopped him from decapitating Ty.

"No, I would easily kill you but I wouldn't want to upset Katani. Otherwise you would already be dead." His eyes narrowed and Katani knew that was no empty threat.

_This is almost fun._ She thought. Two people had never fought over her before. What awesome friends she had. But she sensed she should say something before Yoko did kill Ty.

"Um… Kurama? Maybe you should return to your human form. Anyone could walk up about now. The groundskeeper makes his rounds about now."

He nodded slightly for his eyes were still fixed on Ty. His hair turned red and his eyes the color of jade. His height diminished slightly but his grip on her held firm.

"There's no way you could be any good for Katani! You're not even human! Come on Kitty. Let's get out of here and go somewhere for just the two of us. Now that we've expressed our love nothing should stand in the way of us being together." Ty pulled hard and Kurama, in his shock, let go. Katani fell into Ty's arms.

She saw the hurt in Kurama's eyes. She would do anything to make it go away. "Ty! Stop this!" Wrenching her hand away she stepped out of grabbing distance from both boys. "I love you like a brother. I've said that so many times. You're like family to me, Ty. I'm sorry."

Ty flicked some hair away from his face in a pretty boy manner. "Still that? Well I can wait. You've been changing slightly. I can see your feelings for me have grown. I won't give up. I'll wait forever if I have to. Because you, Kitten, are my one and only."

_Nice speech._. Kurama stepped in front of her and clasped his hand in hers.

"We should be going Katani." He began walking away and Katani followed, as did Ty. "Sorry, but I don't remember your name being Katani." He said as calmly as he could.

"I'm coming. I saw how much pain she took during that fight. It's obvious you people can't take care of her so I'm coming to make sure it's done right." He clasped Katani's other hand. The burns brought fresh fire to her arms.

"If I recall correctly it was **_I_** who saved her from being killed by **_you_**." Kurama's words stung Ty.

Katani yanked her hands from both of them. "Stop it! I'm tired, cold, and hungry. I'm not in the best physical shape right now so forgive me if I can't find a kinder way to say this. I don't care who comes with me as long as I get to a bed! And don't keep grabbing me. I have enough black and blue marks already. There are burns on my palms to so please don't grab those either. Stop acting like egotistical males and let it go!" She took a breath. "So now…" Having expended her last energy she let herself sink into the grass. Kurama and Ty both raced to her side.

Kurama gently picked her up and walked from Ty. When Ty protested Kurama's glare backed him off. "I'll come, Kitten. Just as soon as I take are of Lion and Ginger."

"Sure Ty…" She gave up. It was late and she felt too tired to argue. Finally it was silent. Only the sound of his soft footsteps and breathing could be heard. She felt the cord in her mind snap. It was sad to see it go. The cord had occasionally given her warmth and comfort even though sometimes it bit like a snake. Oh well, easy come easy go.

She felt too tired to speak in Japanese so she reverted to her tongue. "_You saved my life again. I really owe you a lot don't I?_"

His gaze fell down on her. He returned her ancient speech with the words she had taught him. "_You have a penchant for putting yourself in nasty situations._"

"_I do have that_." She buried her face in his chest. He was so warm. A blush crept into Kurama's face. She was so warm. "Either way I'm glad you came to save me. You are my hero, Yoko Kurama a.k.a. Shuichi Minamino."

"Anytime, Kitten."

Katani jolted from the peaceful state she had been in and Kurama almost dropped her. "Never call me that. It's bad enough when he does! I can't rest like this. Will you put me down fox boy?"

"Sorry, I thought you were exhausted."

The soles of her tattered sneakers landed on the grass. Kurama felt disappointed that he wasn't holding her. It showed clearly on his face. So Katani walked behind him and leaned on his back. "Carry me?" Weary arms wrapped around his neck. His strong hands caught her legs and hefted her onto him.

"Always," he smiled. His hair smelled of roses and she breathed it in. It was much easier to rest now and she let her cheek lean on his shoulder. The stars shone overhead and guided them to the edge of the wood. Feer landed gently beside them, only Hiei mounted him. He smirked at the sight of Katani asleep on Kurama's back.

"Just get it over with. Don't drag it out Kurama. Tell her before that scrawny human carries her away."

Kurama set Katani on Feer and climbed behind her to make sure she didn't fall. With slow swift movements he pulled her to lean on him so she could sleep without falling off. "Things are not always as simple as they appear."

"Nor are they as complicated. You were busy being unconscious so you didn't see how she ran to you after the human was taken care of. You didn't hear the worry in her voice when she asked if you were okay. You didn't feel when she ever-so-gently brushed the hair from your face. Come now Kurama, even I'm not that stupid." Feer flew into the night sky, invisible to mortal eyes.

Silence hung over them like a cloud until Katani stirred. Shocked to see them in the air and still half-asleep she yelped. Kurama rubbed her shoulder and spoke in her tongue.

"_We'll go to my house for the night. I don't want you staying in another hotel where anyone could find you_."

_Meaning Ty._ Katani thought.

_"Besides, my mother has been expecting you to come see her. Are you fine with that, _Katani_?"_

She nodded. "Where are you headed, Hiei-chan?" She said the phrase before she could stop herself. Hiei whipped around and looked ready to kill.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh… Well I called you that cause you're short and cute."

Hiei's eyes blazed. "Kurama, control your woman."

"Woman!" The pendant around her neck changed into a deadly blade. "I'm no one's woman, Hiei Jaganshi-chan!"

"Stop it."

"Chan, chan, chan, and chan!"

Both were in a bickering squall and Kurama only sighed and watched them go at it. _You can't stop the tide. _

Feer, as visible as the wind, let his four hooves alight softly on the turf. Kurama's home was located in the rarer suburban areas on the outskirts of town. Katani slid off her stallion's back and heard a rustle as Hiei sped off into the darkness. With a few whispered words she instructed Feer to bring her what had been left in the hotel. The stallion inclined his powerful neck and blew against her shoulder. "_Eyo, fuis." _

The horse flew off and melted in with the black sky.

"Are you sure we should be going into your house looking like this?" Katani moved her hands to show the gold blood stains on their clothes.

"It's fine," Kurama came up and brushed the shimmering gold dust off of her. "What's wrong?" he asked when she still hesitated.

Katani tightened her grip on the backpack. "I feel like an intruder. Really, I could go to a hotel, or back home. I don't want to cause trouble."

Kurama smiled softly at her. "How many times have you thought about saying that on the flight over here?"

"Maybe thirty," she blushed.

"Katani," he stood beside her and placed a hand on the small of her back. "You're hurt. Already your face is becoming pale. I, too, am exhausted. What we both need is rest. If my home bothers you that much…"

"No!" she said quickly before stepping out of his reach. "I don't mean it like that. I just…" she chose her words carefully. "thought that what happened today may have changed what you thought of me."

Kurama's blood rushed to his face. He could feel the tiny amount of gold blood inside him quiver with anxiousness. Embarrassed at his thoughts he placed a hand behind his head. "Well, Katani, what happened is something I think we should talk about. But not now, and not here. Can you please stay at my home? I'm asking you as a friend."

Katani groaned. "Don't ask me as a friend…" she sighed. "Alright, I give. You win." Under her breath she muttered, "Sneaky fox…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Lead on then," she pushed him forward. "Come on, I'm ready to drop."

Kurama checked the area for any passersby or onlookers. Before even entering the house he checked what rooms had lights and if anyone occupied them. Katani watched in awe as he picked a lock on the back door.

_He has an odd look on his face. It's as if he's in another world. Did he look like this all the time when he was a thief?_ Katani blushed and had to turn away.

A click and the door opened. Kurama waved to her to enter. As she stepped in he pressed a finger to his lips. She nodded. He led her down a dark hallway and opened a door. The only way she could tell he was in with her was from the click of the door closing in. Kurama stepped over to a bedside table and flicked on a lamp.

"Wow, that felt awesome." Katani set her bag down. She still could feel the adrenaline that had began rushing through her as they snuck in.

"What do you mean?" Kurama sat beside her, confused.

"Nothing," she pulled a first aid kit from her bag. Ever since their fight during a scouting mission last week she had started carrying one with her everywhere. "You hurt?"

"No,"

"Liar," Katani's eyes fell over the scratches and cuts she knew were hidden by his shirt. "You can't do something like jump in front of a lethal blow and expect to be in mint condition. If you won't let me wrap your wounds then at least do it yourself. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

Kurama sighed. "Fine, I'll take care of it. Let me look at your arm."

Katani pushed her sleeve up to her elbow and let him wrap the gnash in cotton gauze. "Tomorrow we should go see Ty."

"Why?" his voice held an icy chill to it. The tone made her stop and hesitate in telling him. Kurama seemed not to notice and continued. "Why do you constantly want to be with that stable hand?"

"Stop talking about him like that!" Katani's voice rose louder then she meant and her and quickly flew over her mouth. She prayed his mother hadn't awoken. Kurama quickly finished wrapping the bandage and sat in a chair on the other side of the room. She could not see his eyes. "Kurama, I wouldn't let him talk like that about you so please don't talk about him like that."

"As you wish," he said slowly.

"Don't give me that! You're angry, I can tell. You'll never look at me when you're angry."

Kurama's gaze lifted from the floor to her eyes. The glance made her stop talking immediately. His eyes were as cold as stone. Never had she seen him look this fierce, save when he was Yoko. She must have said something terribly wrong.

"I am angry," the words came slowly, controlled. "because you can do so much better then him."

"He's in pain! He still has gold blood! I can feel-"

"How? How can you tell he is hurting?"

Katani resolved herself and kept her eyes locked on his even though the look made her knees shiver. It was a good thing she was already sitting. "When I saw that he still bled gold I absorbed some of it so I could be connected to him for a short while. The blood is causing his body much pain and his organs are struggling to function, his lungs are learning to carry oxygen all over again. I feel it, his pain is mine."

"Fine, go with him."

Her anger grew and she lapsed into her tongue. In hushed tones she said, "_How dare you try and say what I need or even want. You have no clue what I desire! Who would you chose for me then?"_

Kurama's hand clenched the chair frame tightly. Katani thought she heard the wood crack. "_I would prefer you not to be with anyone right now. Your mind is still grieving the loss of your brother. Can't you see that?"_

Katani stood and slammed her hand on the nightstand. _"You hate Ty, you've always hated him. I don't want the two of you to be friends but I know you have it in you to be civil. Why can't you, the great _Kurama_ be civil to a human boy?"_

"_Because you care for him."_

"_Do you want me to hate him?"_

"No," he half shouted. "I want you," his voice changed and became soft. _  
"I want you to care for me as you do for him."_

He had said it. Everything that had been locked away inside the multiple layers of his mind had broken free.

Anger slowly ebbed from Katani until she felt calm once more. He was jealous? She couldn't find the strength to move or even speak. Minutes passed by in complete silence. Kurama's jade eyes searched her for any response. Finding none, the walls around his mind went up and he stood.

"Sleep well, Katani."

Before she knew it, he was gone. The room felt empty now and she shook slightly. Was he in love with her? Katani slowly undressed and quietly filled a tub with water. Methodically she washed while her mind lingered on him. It had been what she had secretly hoped for all along. But now that it was placed before her she wasn't sure what to think. Was it real? Katani stepped from the tub and began to dry her sopping hair. Did she feel the same?

A stab of pain hit her. Ty.

Katani quickly changed and turned off the lights. In complete darkness she slid into bed and emptied her mind. Her lips formed words in her speech and the words wound themselves around her to seek out Ty. She felt the power sure through her before finally sinking into Ty. Luckily he was awake.

Ty? she felt for his consciousness.

Kitten? 

She smiled. Yeah, I'm here. Think your thoughts a little louder and imagine sending them to me. It'll be easier for me to hear you. 

What's happening to me? Is this a dream? 

I'm afraid not. You now have the same blood that I do. I'm so sorry you got involved. 

Yeah, so am I. Is there any way to get rid of it? 

Yes, give me some of your pain and it'll be over much quicker. 

How do I do that? 

His quick response surprised him. She half expected a 'no don't do that' or 'I wouldn't want to hurt you' but no, he was all for it. It occurred to her then that only Kurama would have said those things. Let your guard down. Relax every muscle in your body and if you feel my probing, don't tense. 

Got it, 

Katani began to remove some of his pain and took it upon herself. At the same time she began to knit his body back together. The lungs adjusted to transfer oxygen to the gold blood and the marrow began producing it of its own accord. Slowly his body began to become healthy once more.

An hour later she finished the repairs and let go of his mind.

That was amazing, I feel great. Thank you, Katani. 

She waited a moment to catch her breath before responding. Yeah, no problem. Hey, Ty? 

Huh? 

Don't try and find me tomorrow. I have some things I need to figure out. 

But Kitty, 

Don't argue. I'm tired and need to rest. Good night. She blocked him out of her mind and tried to sever each connection. Her body sank into the bed and she didn't even notice the tendrils of black thought wrapping themselves around her mind.

Ms. Minamino bustled around the kitchen. Only moments ago her son had told her Katani was staying with them for a little while. Of course he had first asked permission, to which she happily agreed. Seeing Katani again would be wonderful, she was like a niece to her. Also she wanted to talk to her about Shuichi. She wouldn't reveal her precious son's secret but she would want to try and figure out what was going on inside her mind. From the look on her son's face it couldn't be something good.

"Shuichi, dear, what's the matter?" Hopefully it was only a misunderstanding.

Shuichi looked up from the table. "Sorry?"

Ms. Minamino tied the strings of her apron. "Honey you look like the weight of the world was on your shoulders, taken off, and then thrown back on. What's wrong?"

Her son only smiled and waved it off. "Nothing, mother. Do you need any help?" he stood.

Ms. Minamino shook her head. "No, not until you explain what's the matter."

Shuichi frowned and sat back down. It was so hard to lie to her. The woman had raised him since he was born and he could never repay her for that. It was hard enough keeping his true identity secret but this he _wanted _to share with her. But, explaining it would be far too difficult.

Above the stove a clock read six thirty. Katani was usually up and about by now. She must be a little exhausted from yesterday. Or could his confession have upset her?

Kurama shuddered. He had been unable to full control himself in her presence. When he expressed his longing for her she had merely stood still like a doll. Her gaze was empty save for a vague hint of fear. What was she afraid of? Him, most likely. Against his will Kurama's hand clenched into a fist. Was he going about this all wrong? Maybe she just wasn't interested and didn't know how to tell him. Well he would put an end to that today. One way or another he would get an answer from her. She couldn't go on like this and neither could he.

"Shuichi?"

Her son jerked his head up. "Sorry?"

"What is so important that you didn't hear me call you three times?"

"I'm sorry, mother, I just…"

His mother nodded. "I understand. You may not think I do," she pulled some food from the stovetop. "but I can understand Katani's confusion."

Now she had his full attention. "How did you-?"

"Mother's intuition. Give her time, she probably has plenty on her mind with the passing of her brother."

Guilt and a feeling of utter stupidity fell on him. That made sense. Why didn't he see it sooner?

"If it's too much for her right now, then just be there. Sometimes you don't need words." Ms. Minamino set three places at the low table. "Would you tell Katani breakfast is ready?"

Kurama nodded and headed for the guest room. As he reached the door he felt a change in the air. Something wasn't right. Katani's aura was usually clear and strong, like a brook. Now the aura was still and dark like a puddle. He knocked once and called for her. No answer. He knocked once more and called, more urgently. Still nothing. Kurama opened the door and searched the room. In the bed by the window lay a pale girl heavily breathing. Small beads of perspiration dotted her forehead as she struggled for breath. In her pain she had curled up into a tiny ball near the head of the bed.

"Katani!" Kurama rushed over to her side and placed his palm on her forehead. Quickly he pulled it back. It felt as if he had stuck his hand in hot wax. She was nearly aflame. "Katani," he said softly, "wake up. Wake up Katani."

Slowly her blue eyes opened. They looked drained and weak. The usual spark was gone. "_Zadik_…" Hey.

It looked as if it took all her energy to force her lips to part. "_Nuims dae… hudns_… _timead_…" I'm sorry… about… this… her breathing quickened.

Kurama's heart bled. _Why did I not feel it?_ He thought. Usually anything like this caused a change in his borrowed golden blood. Yet even now he felt nothing. All the golden blood was gone from his body. "I'll be back, don't try to move."

Before Katani could stop him he was gone. This was bad. Kurama's Mom would come in and most likely insist on going to the hospital. That could not happen. If she were ever taken in there she would never be allowed to leave. One prick of a needle was all they needed to keep her there or ship her off to the government. Surely Kurama knew this. What was he thinking?

Moments later Ms. Minamino rushed in, followed closely by Kurama. She looked worried and concerned, just the way a mother should.

"Oh, my…" she said after removing her hand from Katani's nearly steaming forehead. "Katani, darling, this is serious. We must take you to a hospital immediately-"

"No!" Katani shouted with all her strength. Silence filled the room. From over his mother's shoulder Kurama looked on in worry. Katani had to take a moment to catch her breath before trying to explain something so she wouldn't have to go. "Please… I know this… is a lot to ask…" her breathing became shallow. "but I can't… go to another… hospital. Please, don't… take me there."

Ms. Minamino was torn. The child looked of death and she couldn't just leave her here. "Katani…"

"Please, Ms. Minamino. I'm… just a little… tired. I… apologize… for my selfishness…"

"Dear, I can't promise anything in a case this serious. I'm going to get a thermometer and some other things."

"I'll help you." Shuichi said.

"No," his mother said, "stay here with her and keep her talking. Don't let her fall unconscious." When her son came nearer she whispered, "This could become serious. I may need your help of it grows any worse."

"We cannot take her to the hospital, Mother." Shuichi stood firm. "It will kill her." His eyes were strong, no lie or joke were reflected in them.

"Watch her," she only said before closing the door behind her.

Kurama let out a slow breath before kneeling by the bed. "What is this?" he asked. "You were fine the previous night. What did you do?"

Katani managed a smile. "Blaming me? Thanks… I feel… a lot better." Her face hardened. "Kurama… if it comes down… to it, do not… let them take… me there… I will… never come out. Promise me."

"I promise." Kurama said. "I won't let them take you."

Katani found his soft green eyes. For a moment she just looked at him. Something in his gaze eased her pain. "Give me… your hand."

Without hesitation Kurama held out his hand. Katani took it and turned it palm up. Slowly she traced letters in his palm. Kurama caught on instantly. With her fingers she traced out a sentence.

Ty does have golden blood. I helped him last night.

"You left in the middle of the night?"

No, I connected to him. I took on some of his pain.

"You should not have to do that. What are you thinking?"

That is not why I'm like this.

"Then why?"

I don't know. But I'm truly sorry.

"For what?"

For last night. I'm sorry.

Kurama was ready to reply before the door swung open.

"Shuichi, give me a hand here. Set that cloth over her forehead… Yes, good. Katani, place this under your tongue… Good." For a minute the room was still. A quick beep and the thermometer was removed. "Oh my, dear you're 104! It would be irresponsible for you to keep me here. We have to get you to the hospital."

"No," Katani said firmly. "Give me… one hour… If it doesn't… go down… then you can take me."

Once again they were interrupted. A phone on the nightstand rang. Ms. Minamino picked it up. "Hello? Yes… No I can't… An emergency… yes… I see… I'm sorry… thank you… Goodbye." She hung up the phone. "That was the office. I told them I'm not going in today."

Katani shook her head. "No, I cannot be the cause of that." She managed to say. Using her will alone she pushed herself up. "Please, go. This is my fault, I'll be fine."

"Katani," she began.

"Mother," Kurama pulled her away so Katani couldn't overhear. "Go, she will more worried if you have trouble at your job because of her."

His Mother smiled. "I believe you are more worried for her then she is for me." When he didn't respond she continued. "Fine, but you know my work number. Call me if she gets any worse. And take good care of her."

"Yes."

She turned back to Katani, who had slipped into a fretful sleep.

A few hours later she woke. The room was dark, the blinds shut to keep out the summer sun. An air conditioner hummed modestly in a corner. The room felt cool, not hot. A fan blew softly on her face. Katani's body ached in pain but no longer burned. She had overcome the worst. Because of her kind heart she had spread herself to thin. Fighting with her all, taking on other's pain, and constant emotional strain had driven her body over the edge. Now the fever had passed and her gold blood began to cool. The ache merely needed time and rest to heal.

Katani moved to sit up but stopped when she felt her covers catch on something. A chair had been pushed against the edge of the bed and had pushed on the covers. Kurama sat sleeping in the chair. Katani filled with relief. Had he stayed with her the whole time? She looked around the room. A half-empty teakettle rested on the nightstand accompanied by an empty teacup. A single red rose sat in a vase of chilled water. Katani reached for the rose despite her body's protests. Careful to avoid the thorns, she held the rose delicately and felt the smooth petals. They felt like silk beneath her fingertips.

Her eyes fell on Kurama's face. He was sleeping lightly. One wrong move and he would wake. This Team Urameshi seemed to stir for any reason. Once she had made the mistake of poking a sleeping Hiei. She still had the scar.

_The way he's sleeping almost makes him look cute. _Katani watched the slow breathing of his chest rising and falling. _Alright he is very cute. _Memories of him surfaced in her mind and with each one a smile appeared on her lips. To her surprise the times she spent with him were some of the best times she could remember having. As she began to replay the moment when they had worked on the map together she felt hot again, but not from her fever. Her cheeks flushed gold as she remembered him holding her hand. He was so kind and gentle and always there for her. More then once he had saved her from death. And what had she done for him in return? No, Kurama wasn't like that. He didn't want things in return. So strong was he that he could defend against anything.

Anything. Kurama would do what he had to do and would never allow himself to be controlled by someone or something. What he did, he did on his own. Katani's eyes brimmed with tears as she realized what she had been hoping to be true all along. He loved her for who she was and not her blood. Such a weak thing would not influence his actions. There wasn't a substance in the worlds that could stop him from making his own decisions.

_He loves me… and… I love him._ Katani's eyes could no longer hold back the tears. Silently she wept, happier then she could ever remember being. Carefully she reached and pulled her backpack near her. Tears splashed off the wooden floor as she quietly searched through it. After a moment she pulled a small leather journal out. Turning to the page she had reserved for today she quickly scribbled, "I love him" on the first line in her own language. Flipping to old entries she wondered why she did not understand sooner. Taking the time to hold this feeling she documented the whole day in detail. This would be something she would want to remember, as everyone did. Your first love is a big deal.

She would be blind no longer. Using a seal of her blood she closed the lock on the journal. Unless it was her blood that dripped over the seal it would not be opened. Two silent tears plopped on the surface of her journal before she placed it back in her bag.

_Oh, Tithe, I wish you could have lived to feel what I am. _Katani prayed that her brother's soul would have peace wherever he was. She lay back, her muscles ached from overuse. Just as she began to drift off she felt Tithe's presence. It felt so cold that she shivered slightly. Wisps of stale smoke were all she saw as the darkness swam before her eyes.

Kurama awoke to find the room filled with a dark aura. Quickly he scanned for the source. A dark presence akin to Katani's hovered over her. As if seeing him, the darkness fled and disappeared. The fox's eyes narrowed. He knew the intruder. Tithe was not letting go and clinging to his last link to the mortal world, his sister. He looked over to make sure she was okay. When he saw the tear streaks down her cheeks his eyes widened. Was this because of Tithe or himself? Or had she been in so much pain that she cried herself to sleep?

Kurama hesitantly laid a hand on her forehead. It was cool to the touch. With a sigh he let his guard down. She was going to be fine.

The phone near on the bedside table rang and Kurama quickly grabbed it to try and keep Katani from waking. It was useless; she jolted from the first ring. Kurama watched her face turn from surprised, worried, tired, and embarrassed in the span of two seconds. Her eyes fell on the phone as she tried to glean words from the other speaker.

"Hello?" Kurama said.

"Kurama, there you are! Where the heck have you been? We've been looking over the whole freakin' town for you and Katani!"

"Good afternoon, Yusuke."

"Don't try and act all polite! Is Katani with you?"

"Yes, she's right here."

"Good," his voice softened. "Is she alright? Hiei was feeling something from his third eye and said Katani was sick or something."

"Yes, she's fine now."

"Now?"

Kurama briefly explained Katani's condition to Yusuke and where they were.

"She spent the night at your house?" That was the only part of the conversation he was capable of remembering. "Way to go! So are you two-"

"Do you have information of any use Yusuke?"

Katani giggled as Kurama blushed. She could plainly hear Yusuke's voice from the phone.

"Yeah, we're leaving for that island in a couple days. Koenma had his people look it up. It's called Avian Island. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were trying to drop us a few hints."

"Kurama?" Katani shyly raised her hand. He looked at her. "Would you mind if I talked to Yusuke for a second?" she asked as she wiped away her tear streaks. He nodded and handed her the phone.

"You idiot!" Yusuke shouted. "Nearly killing yourself is supposed to be my thing! I'm the one who dies, remember?"

"Yes, sir Mr. Urameshi sir. The next time I feel a cold coming on I'll just remember your inspiring words of kindness to help me push the cold away."

"So you're catching on, good." Yusuke said.

"Okay Yusuke I need you to pay attention."

"Middle school flashback,"

"Yusuke!"

"Okay, I'll do my best but my short attention span won't take much."

"I need to speak with Koenma as soon as possible. Ty's golden blood is not fading and his body is trying to adjust to the new blood. I've never seen it happen before and I don't know if he'll live. I think we'll have to take him with us to Avian Island."

"What?" Yusuke shouted. Kurama's eyes were focusing on the suddenly interesting door.

"If anyone will be able to help him it will be my people."

"Yeah unless they keep trying to kill us."

"They want something from me and maybe we could agree to a trade. I don't know, but we can't leave him here. One wrong move while riding or if someone else injures him and it'll all be over. We can't afford to let that happen."

On the other end of the line Yusuke nodded. "Okay, I'll check into stable boy's progress. You sure you're fine? You sound like Botan with a hangover."

"Thank you for that. I'm going back to sleep, bye Yusuke." Katani handed the phone back to Kurama and fell back on the pillow. Kurama talked to Yusuke for a couple more minutes before hanging up. The strain was beginning to lift from Katani but she still felt tired. Nearly having her cover blown had taught her to listen to her body. No more overdoing it, she was going to rest until she was perfect.

"You don't have to stay, Kurama." Katani said.

After a moment of silence he said, "Would you prefer I leave? The others were planning on stopping by later.

Katani turned over to her side and let her head sink into the pillow. "I don't want any visitors."

"I understand." The chair legs scrapped the floor as he stood.

"But," Katani quickly added, "you can stay. I mean if you want to." Had Kurama been able to see her face he would have seen two golden cheeks blushing in the dim light.

"I suppose I could stay."

Inside her heart raced knowing he was in there with her. Never before had she felt that way about anyone. Just the she wanted to feel his touch. Pushing herself forward she sat up. Her whole body ached in protest but this was something she had to do. The wing scar felt open air behind it and instantly desired to be released. Gold wingtips were pushing against her skin but she focused her mind and shut them down. Over time it was growing easier to control their ravenous craving for the sky and she was becoming skilled in flight. For now, though, she would, could not, fly.

"You should be resting." Kurama smiled softly at her determination.

"Do you always do as your told?" she retaliated.

Katani leaned against the headboard of the bed. That provided some support at least. "_Hey,"_ she spoke in the ancient language. "_What do you think of me?"_

The question was unexpected but Kurama answered quickly and honestly, as if he himself had thought of it many times. _"When I look at you I see a fierce, strong woman who loves those close to her. You care for others with," _he thought a moment for the proper word before continuing, _"passion. You are intelligent, brave, and somewhat klutzy."_

"Hey!" Katani snapped. "I am not a klutz!"

His green eyes turned to her face. Instantly her anger faded. He was so close to her. So close that it would have been so easy to reach for him. "You took a risk staying with me. You're lucky what I have isn't contagious."

"I would take the risk nonetheless. Yet I have to ask, would you?"

"I owe you three of my lives, remember? I'd feel guilty if I didn't."

"Yes," Kurama leaned back in the chair. He assumed the conversation was finished and waited for her to realize it too.

She didn't. "I want to tell you that I'm very glad you stayed with me. It was a lot easier to sleep with you by my side."

Kurama leaned forward and placed his hand over hers. The gold blood inside her raced. Her heart panicked. By simply acknowledging her feelings his touch had a dizzying effect on her.

"Then don't go."

Katani wasn't sure what he was talking about but didn't care. "I don't want too." She smiled. "I'm so happy, so happy that I'm not thinking about revenge every moment. I look forward to the morning and it's all because of you." The blood rushed to her face. The effect made her seem a glow of gold. To Kurama's eyes she seemed to be an angel. Tears welled in her eyes once more. She blinked them back and held Kurama to her.

Surprised but glad he hugged her back. For long moments they just held each other. Katani rested her head on his shoulder, arms hugging his back tightly. Kurama softly kissed her check and ran his fingers through her hair. He longed to move farther then this but at the same time, wanting this moment to last forever. If he let go she might cease to be real. So he kept holding her. All too soon he heard her breathing soften and become deep and rhythmic.

A pale sun began to sink behind the world. In the guest room Ms. Minamino opened the blinds so the fading light could filter in. With a silent shove she opened the window. Cool, fresh air rolled in an invisible wave. On the bed Katani stirred slightly. Ms. Minamino placed her hand over the girl's forehead. After a moment she pulled it away with a sigh of relief. Shuichi had been right. She was healing on her own. As she stepped back she heard the door creak open. Her son stood holding a clean damp cloth and the refilled tea kettle. Silently he placed the kettle down and placed the cloth over Katani's brow.

Ms. Minamino watched the way her son's eyes lingered on her face. He seemed to be trying to memorize every detail and lock it away. "Maybe it would be best if we found some place else for Katani to spend the night."

Shuichi looked up. "What makes you say this?"

"You," she said simply. "You love her, don't you Shuichi?"

"Mother, I-"

Ms. Minamino sat down. "No use denying it." Her voice was a low whisper. "I can see it in your eyes. Have you let her see that look?"

Her son frowned and placed a hand over her exposed one. "I do not want to cause trouble for her. She is experiencing so much that to interfere would be selfishness."

"Son, you have already interfered. She came to your home. Had she done so if you were not an important person in your life? If you were some random guy she would have stayed at a hotel but she is here, with you."

Kurama looked out the window. Stars were beginning to do the horizon. He wanted to be outside looking at those stars with her. "I do love her," he whispered.

"Then tell her when she wakes up." Ms. Minamino stood. "She is at a normal temperature. When she is up and about tell her."

As soon as the words fell from her lips Katani stirred. Her blue eyes blinked open and she looked at the two in the room.

"Where…" she struggled to remember what she was doing, "am I?"

"Oh, dear you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. I have a really bad headache though. What am I doing here?" she vaguely remembered feeling as if she were on fire and Ms. Minamino caring for her.

"You're at my home in the guest room. You don't remember?"

Katani shook her head.

"It's probably just delusion from the fever, you'll remember soon enough. I'll grab you some aspirin." The woman left the room.

Kurama looked worriedly at Katani. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi, but what am I doing at your house? And why do I feel as if I've been hit by a moose?"

"Why are you calling me Shuichi?"

"Well that's your name, isn't it?"

Kurama's face paled. "Katani, what is my real name?"

"Shuichi Minamino? What do you have a nickname or something?"

"No," Kurama sank into the chair by her bed.

"You okay?" Katani asked.

She sounded the same, her voice and tone were exactly how they had been hours ago.

Katani watched him and felt a pang inside her chest. There was something wrong with her and it hurt. Shuichi wasn't Shuichi he was… he was… Her head exploded in bursts of color and her eyes went blank.

"I'd like to go for a walk." The tone of her words fell like a hammer through glass. Kurama's eyes met her stone cold gaze.

He was just about to answer when Ms. Minamino walked back in with a glass of water and two small pills. "Take these," she said and handed her the medicine. "Are you alright, dear? You look different."

"I'd just like to go for a walk. Would you excuse me?"

An hour later Katani was changed into some pajamas from her pack. She had her favorite robe wrapped tightly around her as she walked through the beautiful gardens. She was supposed to be sleeping. If Ms. Minamino knew she was up she would give Katani an endless stream of lectures. The moon was too perfect and the flowers to full. The roses seemed to be at their peak of bloom and it would be a sin not to see them. Things were always much more peaceful at night anyway. Everything seemed to be still and calm, more so then any other time of the day.

Grasshoppers and cicadas called softly in the night. A gentle breeze played with Katani's freshly combed hair. A rose patch she recognized from so long ago still remained at the edge of the yard. She quickly walked to it and knelt down. All the flowers she had seen so long ago still remained. She stroked the gentle petal of one. It felt like silk. Bending over to breathe in its scent Katani noticed how there was one new flower. A gentle hibiscus was nearing full bloom at the back edge of the patch. The sight of her flower filled her with peace.

After such confusion she could use some piece. Why she was with Shuichi she wasn't sure. She was supposed to be with Yusuke and the others going to the island. Tomorrow morning they would go there. Apparently Shuichi was coming as well, though why she wasn't sure.

She felt Tithe there. He was bending down to look at the flowers too. She could almost make out the outline of his body. The ghost of her brother was with her always it seemed. Quickly as it had come the presence vanished.

She knew why in an instant. Shuichi knelt beside her and put his hand over hers. He gently guided her fingers over the closed blossoms of another rose.

"They're asleep but will wake if you ask."

The flower opened its petals in confirmation to what Shuichi said.

A smile lit Katani's face. "That's amazing Shuichi."

"No." He brought her hand to his face and kissed it gently. "You are amazing."

She blushed, her face a golden glow. "Umm… Thank you." Gently she brought her hand away.

A pained look crossed his face and instantly she wanted to take it back. Whenever he frowned it seemed to break something inside of her.

"Will you join me?" He pointed to a gentle western garden bench under a sakura. Katani nodded and sat beside him on the bench. A petal remained in his hand. He held it up and gave life to it. A whole rose formed from the tiny fragment. Shuichi placed the delicate rose in Katani's hands. "I apologize if I'm keeping you up. I recall you saying how tired you were."

"Oh that. I mainly said that so your mother would give me some breathing room." She clutched her robe tightly lest her nightgown show. Here in the garden she felt so exposed. Somehow Shuichi was involved with the others. It was obvious from his ability to manipulate plants. If he was so important, why didn't she recognize him? And why was she at his house?

So engrossed in her thoughts was she that she didn't notice Shuichi's hand on the back of her neck till it was already there. "I love you. I love you more then that stable boy ever could. I've longed to feel your touch every time I see you. To be near you makes me feel whole. I chose you over the whole world. Be with me. Don't pull away."

He pulled her forward and kissed her softly. Some part of her melted at his touch. Flags went up all around her but she ignored him. The only thing she concentrated on now was him. Her arms wrapped around his back as he pulled her closer to him. He brought his other hand down her back and stroked her gently. She didn't pull away. Shivers flew up and down her body but she only pressed deeper into him. His kiss deepened until she felt dizzy from lack of air. He leaned his forehead against hers and brought a hand to her shoulder.

"I… I don't know who you are." Katani stuttered.

Shuichi smiled sadly. "Then why are you still here?"

"Because… I feel pain when I'm not with you. And I feel a different kind of pain when I am. What's wrong with me?"

"Will you believe me if I tell you?"

Shuichi's voice made her shiver. "Right now, I want to believe anything you say."

"Do you believe that I love you?"

Katani felt his warm skin against hers and wanted to stay like that, despite the pain she felt inside her skull. He was so close and… she wanted him closer. Taking her hands she wrapped them around his waist. Placing her head on his chest she just listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"I don't know."

"You weren't like this, only a couple of hours ago we were discussing going to avenge your brother's death." He kissed her and hated what he was about to do, but knew it had to be done. "You are losing your memory of me."

"Why? Who's doing it?" Her head began to throb harder. It became difficult to see.

"Your brother," he said, "Tithe is doing this."

Katani stood up. "What?"

"My name is Kurama, and your memory lose is because of your brother."

Katani could barely hear him. But what she did hear broke her spirit. "No! You're lying!" She grabbed the sides of her head. "When I hear that name my head feels like someone stabbed it with an ice pick. Now you're saying Tithe has caused me this pain? My brother loves me, in life and in death!"

"Katani," he said softly. As if calling her name could help bring her back. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"I… I don't know…" The pain in her head doubled. "Stay away from me!" she ran past him just as her head felt it was about to explode. The farther she got away from him, the less her head hurt. She ran and ran until, finally, her head began to relax. But why was her chest hurting as well?

Kurama watched her go and knew he could not chase her. This had to be dealt with. She was being manipulated and controlled but he believed if she truly wanted too, she could remember. They were, after all, her memories. A thought came to him, one he wished he could have ignored. If she had loved him, would it have been so easy to forget?

It is better this way. She made the right choice. A soft voice spoke.

Kurama held his whip ready in an instant. Behind him was the ghostly silhouette of a young teenage boy. A spirit.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked, even though he was sure he knew the answer.

The ghost child smiled. The entire world could fit into his smile. It was sad, happy, angry, and confused all at once. All the emotions a person could feel were in his smile, for his eyes were merely ghostly shells.

I'm Tithe. 


	2. Chapter 14: Forbidden

Chapter Fourteen

_Forbidden_

Stars began to fade overhead. A few more hours and the sun would slowly peak over the mountains. If Katani weren't back soon Ms. Minamino would be worried. Yet she didn't care. She couldn't face Shuichi, or Kurama as he said he was, after that. Nothing had pained her like what she was feeling now. Not even Tithe's death had stung as much. And the worst part was, she didn't know why.

She pushed on, unable to accept everything she felt. The thoughts and feelings she was experiencing were so twisted and mixed she didn't know what to believe. Katani pushed her way through the brush in the park. The confused child ran past bushes and shrubs until she made it to the shelter of the trees. Here she could be safe, no one would see her. At the same time she wanted someone to see her. Someone to hold her and tell her what she was feeling. Trusting her instincts sounded folly.

"What are you doing here, Katani?" A cold voice demanded.

Katani whipped her head around. Hiei sat underneath a large sakura. His cold stare met her fear and he cocked a brow. For a moment nether said anything. The wind gently blew and a car alarm went off in the distance. Everything around her seemed so still when her mind blew like a hurricane inside her.

Every emotion she felt that night rose to the surface. It couldn't be contained anymore. With a muffled gasp she threw herself at Hiei's feet. Sobs tore at her throat and tears raced down her cheeks. Without warning she clung to him as if he was the only thing saving her from falling into hell. In truth, he was. Her heart was in more pain then her mind had been. It was impossible for her to contain the emotions that were slowly being erased from her mind. In this way, releasing them at once, she was unknowingly making it easier to forget. With each tear another memory of him fell.

Hiei stiffened at the touch of another person but Katani ignored it. She told him everything that had happened through the tears. Her body shook as she tried to take ragged breaths. Slowly, very slowly, Hiei began to comfort her. It comforted her just to have someone to spill her feelings to. At first he thought of how best to get away without her notice, yet the strong grip she had on him proved she would notice if he didn't take a breath. After hearing her story he held his hand over her back and stiffly patted it. He had never done anything like this before and was acting on what he had seen the others do. Comforting was very alien to him and if she weren't a sobbing woman he would never have done it.

Yet Katani had a quality that reminded him of his sister. Also, she had been good to her word and hadn't said a thing to anyone about Yukina. Even when she had met her the previous week she was silent as stone. He owed her something in that regard.

Stiff hands pet Katani's back. Had she been more aware of what he was doing she would have thought he was treating her like a stove you were checking to see was hot. For once he placed his hand on her he quickly pulled it back. Still, it was something.

"Now I don't know what to do. Help me, Hiei. I'm so scared." Another sob made it impossible for her to continue. She clung tighter to him and he gasped for air. Wow, she had a strong grip.

Hiei pet her hair now the best he could. He didn't know if it made a difference but it was all he knew. Kurama's words the other day had been so firm. Hiei never would have guessed something like this to result. It was possible the fox only loved her for her blood. It was also possible that Katani only loved him because she needed someone after her brother had died. In that way the two were perfect for each other. He would never understand love.

With a low voice he spoke for the first time since she broke down. "Use your head, Katani. You're smarter then this so start acting like it. If it hurts so much for you to be with Kurama then don't. It's obvious this is harmful more then helpful so just take a step away. Don't be such an idiot."

The strength in his words was enough to stop Katani's sobs. She loosened her grip and sat to face him. In a way he was correct. This was all so painful that it made more sense just to let it go.

With a flick of her wrist she wiped away her tears. "So I should just harden my heart? How can I do that when I either serve with you guys or spend the rest of my life in jail? If he really is who he claims and I…" Her mind swam. Suddenly old memories burst into her mind. Tithe's erase during her fever had been hasty and sloppy. Memories came back in a flash and she remembered some of him and what she had felt. It was only a flash but it helped her to figure some things out. Eyes downcast, she continued. "It's not as easy as you say. I wish it were. I heard you talking to him after my training a few weeks ago. Your words have been on my mind ever since. I can't help thinking that if I were human he wouldn't have given me a second look."

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't underestimate Kurama. He's no fool who chases around women. I know that he will never act on something unless he is dead set on it. When that happens you don't want to be the one opposing him. If he says he," Hiei almost spat the word, "_loves_ you. Then that is what it is. Now get up and go home. You need to get some sleep."

The sun was nearly peaking its way over the mountains. Any minute Ms. Minamino would wake. A pale hand flew to her mouth.

_I'll never make it!_ She thought.

Hiei read her mind. With a sigh he picked her up and disappeared in a flash of black. Those stupid humans were rubbing off on him.

The moon was still high as Kurama stood before Tithe's ghost. The boy floated in mid-air before him. His smiling was chilling because in it lay the truth. The child knew everything that was and will be. Such are the gifts of the dead.

Huh, you're nothing at all like I pictured. From the dreams Katani had I always pictured you with a beard… Ah well it doesn't matter anyway. My task is almost complete. In three hours the remainder of her feelings for you will be washed away. The child's laugh echoed through out the garden. Then it will be just as he planned. 

"What are you talking about, Tithe?" He thought for a moment. An angry snarl flickered across his face before it was quickly covered with his usual calm. "You were the one causing so much discord. It is because of you she is so confused. What havoc had you wrought inside her mind?" His voice was dangerously calm despite the wildfire in his eyes.

I'm just protecting my sister. She doesn't know yet but she will soon. There are others like her. She met one of them the other day. But he was one of the half-breeds created from mergers like yourself and my sister. Cursed from birth he was. Cursed to die at her hands as any child born out of the family. All die unless they are pure. 

Kurama's mind stored away every bit of information. A million pieces were coming together in front of him. This child held all the answers. If he could keep him talking long enough then he could figure it all out.

With a steady tone he said, "Is that how you died, Tithe? At the hands of your own family? Were you… impure?"

The ghost child smiled. You're as smart as she thinks. Yes, I am only her half-brother. My father was a Phoenix while my mother was a filthy human. It was her fault I died. Katani's lucky because she has the blood of the purest Gold running through her. She could save all the other half-breeds if she wants. Or she could stop anymore from being born.

My sister is blissfully ignorant of her heritage. I was too, but all-knowing Death opened my eyes. You came close once. Your aura is that of two merged into one. That is why she can never be with you. 

"Have you affected her emotions this whole time?"

Tithe giggled. Well if I hadn't you two would have hooked up long ago. I planted the seeds of doubt in her mind. I started the myth that the golden blood lures demons. My family helped me draw them to my corpse after they killed me. She was so in love with you, Kurama. You should have seen some of her dreams. How she cried when she saw you being hurt. It was almost sweet. I am not limited to her dreams only. I have seen yours as well. I like yours more because they're just so funny! 

Kurama's grip on his whip tightened. How he longed to strike at that ghost with his spiritual powers. He had to restrain himself if he was to find out a way to bring Katani to him, even if it meant listening to this child's taunts. His knuckles whitened then relaxed as he gained more control.

Tithe's empty eyes added emphasis to his ghostly grin. To see your dreams of my sister was funny. How you would hold her under the stars and give her roses and kisses. It was like something from a bad shojo. My sister deserves only the best. And you, despicable as you are, are not even close. 

"If you truly love your sister don't you wish for her to be happy?" Kurama threw the question at him.

Why of course! But I know she'll be much happier with someone of her own breed. That's why I've been slowly working on her mind. Pretty soon she'll forget she ever had feelings for you. Boy that was tricky business. I thought for sure it was over when she realized she loved you. But the gifts of the dead are far reaching. I made her walk away from you and run. Good thing too, she was about to remember. Right now she is probably having flashing, remembering that she was going to tell the very moment she woke up. The farther from you she is, the easier it was to pull at the strands of her mind. Especially since she has been speaking our tongue regularly. I cannot believe she was teaching you our tongue. Tithe's smile disappeared and his empty eyes seethed.

Never is an outsider to speak our words. She should be put to death for her crimes. At least then she'd be with me. Really that would make her happy. She has always loved me more then you, Kurama. That's why she didn't push when she began to feel my influence. She welcomed me for her longing to see me was so strong. When the seeds of doubt and pain were planted all I needed to do was sit back and watch my harvest grow. How much will it hurt seeing her empty smile? How much will it rip at you when you touch her and see her recoil in fear. Yes, it was I who planted fear of you in her heart. Should you ever become Yoko again that fear will begin a rebirth. For a moment she had overcome that influence. Seeing you two touch each other was absolutely revolting. Had you kept after her I never would have been able to wipe her slate clean. Thankfully you are a slow mover in the way of important decisions. How ironic that your usual strong point prevented you from having what you really want! 

Kurama swore at him. Every second became harder to hold his arm at his side. Katani was his and the soul of her disgruntled brother would not take her from him. The roots can be pulled up of every weed that's planted. If there was a way to remove her feelings there was a way to put them back. There had to be. For as much as he hated to admit it, he had come to rely on her. Her smile, her warmth, her kindness, and even her flaring temper were constants in his life. If her feelings for him were wiped clean her smile would have no glow. The fact that her own brother, who she fought desperately to avenge, was stopping her from being with him ate at him.

"How can you do this knowing she wants to be with me?" He had to keep him talking for just a second longer. With a flick he sent a seed flying behind Tithe as he kept is eyes on him. "You dare mess with another's feelings? Be warned, if this plan of yours takes place then I will come after you. You have harmed her more then you know. Have you looked in your sister's eyes and seen the confusion? The hurt and the fear you instilled in her gnaw at her like a ravenous dog. The only times she smiles are when she can briefly overcome your influence and be with me."

Tithe's ghostly grin faded. Shut up! She will be happy once everything is done! My sister loves me and I love her. You're just some stupid pretty boy who chases what you can't have! My sister is much better of without you and I'll prove it! Besides, it is forbidden. 

"Forbidden?" Just one more second…

Yes, forbidden. She'll never be with you so long as the council has their way. Tithe suddenly stopped. Long grasping tendrils of ghastly plants tangled his wrists and feet. What is this! How can you hold me down with some stupid grass! 

Kurama took a step forward. "That is not grass. That is the Specter Serpent. The only ghost plant of its kind. It feeds off of spirits like you. If I speak the secret word it will devour the remainder of your soul. Answer my questions and I'll let you go, maybe."

Tithe stopped struggling against the plant and burst into fits of laughter. Go ahead. Kill me. Katani felt my presence here only moments ago. I'm still with her. She is connected to me now. Kill my spirit and she will know. She will she the last thing I see, which is your smug face holding a whip. Forgotten feelings or not, she will never so much as glance at you ever again. 

The plant quavered uncertainly. He was right and he knew it. With a heavy sigh Kurama pulled the plant back into the earth. Tithe had the upper hand. There was nothing he could do now. Only listen and try and figure out some way to help Katani. That left one option: Bluffing.

Kurama's mouth curved into a sly smile. "Your plan will never work. Katani is stronger then you give her credit for. Her will overcame your spell once before, it'll happen again. For I have found the hole in your scheme. Once I unlock her inner strength she will know it all and you will have no where to run except to the bowels of hell where you came from."

The sun was just creeping over the mountains now. Any second Tithe would have to vanish in case another saw him. It was risky enough showing himself to Kurama but he could not resist the opportunity to see the look on his face before Katani came striding back, not feeling anything for him.

Laugh now, Kitsune. But here she comes; I feel her sliding through the front door. I think my work is done for now. Good luck, make it fun to watch. With one last laugh Tithe dissipated into nothingness.

While quickly withdrawing his rose whip Kurama stepped in through the back door. Katani was nowhere in sight. For a brief second he thought Tithe had tricked him, but to what end? The sound of the bath washed away his doubts. Her scent was also near the front door and in the hallway. Hopefully nothing Tithe said was true. How he wanted to cut that ghost down for all the hurt he had caused her, let alone him. His blood boiled as his rage built but it quickly settled. Nothing would come from outbursts of rage. Only timed strategies would bring her back to him. First he needed to survey her condition. He had to see for himself whether she was herself as he knew her or some erased and modified puppet for her brother.

No matter the outcome, Tithe's words had a truth to them. Katani loved her brother more then him.


	3. Chapter 15 : Forgotten and Buried

Chapter Fifteen

_Forgotten and Buried_

Half an hour later Katani stepped from her room with a towel round her shoulders to keep her clothes from getting soaked from her wet hair. With soft steps she tip toed into the kitchen. It seemed no one else was awake yet. Kurama must have gone to bed after their talk last night. _What did we talk about?_ She wondered. All she could remember was the moon and sparkling stars. Fatigue must have gotten the best of her.

The sun rose over the tips of the mountaintops as she pulled some pancake mix from the shelf. With quick hands she prepared a western style breakfast complete with pancakes, sausages, and orange juice. A soft white tablecloth completed the look. Only one thing was missing. She raced to her room and carefully grabbed the soft red rose she found on her windowsill. A tiny vase was perfect for it and gave the table a soft feel.

Everything felt so peaceful. After talking with Hiei about… something she could not recall, she felt incredibly better. With a light heart and cheery mind she hummed a soft tune as platters of food were set on the table. This was much better then any hotel.

"Wow, what a spread. You've been up early, Katani." Ms. Minamino came over and helped Katani dry off the last of the dishes.

Katani returned her praise with a soft smile. "It's the least I could, Teacher. Will Shuichi be joining us?"

Her teacher's eyes danced. "Yes, he should be out any minute."

Katani gave her teacher a confused look. She must just be glad to have her son back at home.

"Katani, dear, what do you say we continue your lessons? It can't help to have a quick tune up before breakfast can it?"

How long it had been since she held the cool metal of her flute. Ms. Minamino handed her the gleaming instrument and the smooth tube felt one with her fingers.

"Play what you feel. I'll correct you should you make a mistake." Her teacher gently urged her.

Katani held the cool metal to her lips and thought of the soft sky and glowing moon she had seen last night. With quick movements she ran her fingers up and down the flute to create sounds that pleased her. The kitchen was filled with her gentle song. In her head she felt the lyrics form in her mind. She played the song that had been in her heart since birth. As her eyelids closed she could see the memories the song held. She saw the water sprites cleanse Tithe's body and she saw the fierce winds from the Tsunami when she had walked from her training with someone at her side. The face was blank and when she tried to recall it she hit a blank wall. The last note of her song was too high as it reflected her thoughts.

Her teacher flinched. "Very good up till that last part. Just a little hiccup. You've improved greatly though. Do you still play?"

"Every once in a while, but not too often."

Ms. Minamino felt her hesitation. "Well that's fine. But if you do begin playing once more I'm sure others will enjoy it. I'm sure Shuichi will too."

"You speak for others too often, Mother."

Katani jumped as she realized Kurama was sitting on the other side of the table. "You heard me play?"

He smiled softly. "Yes, my mother's compliments are rare but well earned. Please, continue."

Katani shook her head. "Sorry, but breakfast will get cold." Gentle hands placed the flute back into its case. With a slight bow to her Teacher and Kurama she began to serve the food.

"Let me help you." Kurama carried a platter of fresh fruits to the table. Katani smiled and let him. Normally she would have insisted on doing it herself. Her smiles seemed hollow, for they didn't reach her eyes. More so, they were indifferent towards him. She smiled the way to his mother as she did to him. The truth stung. She had forgotten.

All ate at the table and enjoyed the rare feast. Ms. Minamino and Katani kept up a stream of polite conversation to which Kurama simply nodded.

"What's wrong dear? You're very quiet this morning."

Kurama cleared his plate. "No, I'm fine mother." He glanced towards Katani. "We should be going. The rest of the students will be expecting us soon."

Katani stood and clapped her hands. "Right!"

Ms. Minamino insisted on doing the dishes so Katani went to her room and collected her things. Kurama made on last walkthrough to make sure nothing was forgotten. In the bathroom he glimpsed a gold hardcover with a sunset on the cover. Inside were words of Katani's tongue. Her journal.

"Hey, Katani!" He called for her.

"Yeah?" She poked her head in.

For a second he almost handed her the book. Quickly he thought better of it and hid it. It might give him so clues to bring his Katani back. If Tithe got a hold of it who knows what he could do.

"Time to go."

After saying some rushed goodbyes the two swiftly ran to the park. Katani pulled out her brother's ring.

"_Shall we fly_?" She said in the soft tongue of her fathers.

He nodded and Yoko appeared before her. The sight of him sent a slight shiver down her spine.

Yoko's eyes filled with sadness. "_We can walk if you like_." His mastery of the language still impressed her.

She almost nodded but bit down. "_No. I want to fly_." Her eyes filled with resolve. A silent battle was waging in her. She wanted to feel the wings lift her high into the sky but something didn't want her to touch him. It was necessary to make him invisible but something kept her hand down. "No!" she half-yelled.

"Katani?" Yoko gently knelt beside her. "What's wrong?" She couldn't understand. "You don't remember why you're scared, do you?" Her face was growing pale. "You needn't be. I would never hurt you."

"What's wrong with me, Kurama?" Her body shook now as he stepped closer to her.

His sigh angered her. He knew something but wasn't telling. "Kurama, what have you done?"

The wind whispered to her. The color faded from her bright eyes. The shivers left her. "I… want to walk." The battle was lost.

Yoko laid a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move. "Katani! Fight it! Remember!"

Her eyes cleared. The blue covered her whole retina. "Remember what Kurama? Come on!" She smiled and started running. "You don't want to be late do you?"

She spoke the common tongue again. Yoko reverted to the red haired human. How could he fight for her? If her brother was controlling her he would be the answer. But it seemed as though her memories were still buried somewhere. Something had to bring them back. Losing her was not an option. Guilt tore at him as she waved. He was the reason she was like this.

Katani called Feer and Kurama mounted behind her. She felt nothing as he placed his strong hands on her hips. Why should she? If he didn't he'd fall off. With a whisper she urged Feer on. Today they would travel to the island and avenge her brother's death.

For miles they flew till they reached the docks. Since they still traveled under the invisibility from Tithe's ring the others didn't see them as they flew overhead. Hiei and Kuwabara sensed their presence and alerted the others when they landed. Katani waited till Feer had retracted his wings before lifting the spell.

To her shock, Ty stood with them as well as Botan. So many people yet she supposed they needed all the help they could get. Unless Ty couldn't hold his own.

"Hey Katani, I heard you spent the nights at Kurama's house." Yusuke winked at her.

Ty simmered.

Katani joined him. She picked him up his collar and tossed the pervert into the ocean. "Watch out for sharks, detective." She teased.

"You what? Katani what were you thinking?" Ty folded his arms.

"Well I believe my exact thoughts were 'I'm tired.' Maybe on the side I was thinking this would be a place where I could get some rest and not have to deal… that. Maybe my freakin fever kept me from packing up and finding a hotel!"

Yusuke climbed back up and dripped with briny salt water. "Why I oughta…" He reached for Katani's shirt. Ty punched him on the back of the neck but it didn't seem to really hurt Yusuke. No, it only angered him.

Katani sighed as the two started an argument. Botan explained the plan to her. Yoko would fly on his own, as would she. Botan would fly on her oar with Yusuke as a passenger while Kuwabara and Hiei rode Feer.

"Where does that leave Ty?" She asked.

Hiei scoffed. "You don't expect us to bring him along. He's a pathetic human who can't even control his own body."

Ty perked up from the scuffle. "Excuse me? I can handle myself just fine, thank you. I'm not letting you people take Katani on some dangerous quest. From now on where she goes I go. Besides, ever since that thing possessed me I've acquired his powers, and his blood." A flick of his fingers and a large scythe appeared in his hand. With the tip of the curved blade he made a light incision on his forearm. A thin line of golden blood appeared.

"I can give him wings now. That is, if you can endure it. There's a large chance it won't work and even if it does flying will be exhausting your first time. But it's your only chance of coming along. That is, if everyone consents for you to go."

"If he holds us back I'm slitting his throat." Hiei put a hand on his shining hilt.

"If you love Katani then you should come." Kuwabara beamed.

"Psh. I don't care." Yusuke sat on the end of Botan's oar.

Slowly everyone agreed, even Kurama consented with a soft nod. Katani told them to leave and they would catch up. She performed the invisibility spell on Botan, Yusuke, Hiei, Feer, Kuwabara, and lastly, Kurama.

Everyone was in the air when she placed a quivering hand on Yoko's chest. He looked softly into her eyes.

"_I will give you your memory back. I promise_." He swore in the Golden tongue. "_For I love you and you love me, even though you have forgotten_."

The words passed through her like rain through an apparition. Yet something inside her heard the words and her hand stopped shaking. For a moment her true self broke through and she breathed,

"Help me."

He became invisible. A gust of wind and all of them were flying in the sky. Yoko held back for a moment and thought how to bring her memories back. For the whole flight he would think of nothing else.

"Are you ready, Ty?" Katani faced him.

"Almost. I have to do something first." He held both her shoulders and kissed her passionately. He took her breath away. All feelings for Kurama erased. He broke to smile at her. "I love you Kitten."

"I… think I might love you too." Tithe planted the words in her mind. Ty beamed and hugged her.

"I'll never let you go. That fox will never have you. We are of the same blood now. You are mine."

Katani almost pulled away at his words. Something in them revolted her but the roots around her mind dug deep. Tithe pushed her back into his embrace.

"Lets begin." She made them both invisible. Ty removed his shirt and Katani's placed her hands on his back. She couldn't help but notice the strong muscles beneath her fingertips. She blushed and glowed like the sun.

"Feel something you like?" Ty teased when he felt her touch.

"Shut up, you cocky American." She slapped his back gently. "Now this will hurt. Try your best not to scream. It would be best not to draw attention to ourselves here." With a simple prick she summoned her sword. The blade was hungry for blood and made the incisions deep and thin. Ty gasped and bite his lip as the blade soaked his blood.

Katani summoned her own wings with a light cut and removed a couple feathers. With quick hands she stuck the tips of the feathers in the cut on his back. The feathers reacted fiercely to the blood and immediately were absorbed.

To stop Ty from screaming she clamped her hand over his mouth. She could not hide the flash of light and only hoped the dock's seclusion would spare them any onlookers.

Voice strong, she recited the words of winging that had been planted in her mind.

Become the wind, shine your light

Grant us O God, your gift of flight!

Flight!

His back brought forth enormous wings of ivory. Even through the haze of her spell she could see these wings. Large and slanted they were, the tips sharp and crocked. Light glistened off the brilliant feathers. They took her breath away. Surely he was strong to be able to hold such magnificent wings of light.

She removed her hands from his mouth and released the spell. Tentatively, Ty gently moved his wings. A smile broke across his strained face. He too thought they were stunning.

"I can't believe it." He gazed at them with wide eyes. "You did it Kitty. Thank you."

Katani shook her head back and forth. "You did it. Those wings were inside of you. I just made the path."

He laughed and flapped his white wings. "Let's go!"

With a leap of the dock he tried to fly. To anxious he was, and did not know how to fly. He hit the water with a splash. Flailing like a fish he found the dock and climbed back up, brilliant wings sopping wet.

"A bit excited?"

He grunted. Water flew everywhere as he beat his wings rapidly. Once they were relatively dry Katani instructed him on the basics. She warned him to watch for dangerous updrafts and to keep guard against storms. Thermals were good and occurred mostly on hot days like this. When riding a thermal all you did was glide and let the cushions of hot air do the work. She stood on the edge of the dock and extended her wings to their fullest. They had grown over the weeks and now they spanned fifteen feet.

Wings this large were hard to get going, but once she did the currents of air were easily navigated. Ty gasped as she focused her shining energy on her wings. On a dock this small a running start was out of the question and she needed something to get her off the ground. Gold blood pulsed through her body and her wings glowed. With a graceful flip she landed in the air. One strong sweep and she hung fifty feet in the air.

"Come on!" She waved to him.

A bit hesitant, Ty tried to copy her concentration. He got a faint glow going before jumping jack knife off the dock. Katani swept down and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Flap you idiot!" She created a slipstream for him. A swift pump and he was airborne. His strokes were more frequent then necessary for he had never flown before. Still, there was no denying his skill as a beginner.

For almost an hour they flew in silence. The beat of their wings was the only noise above the churn of the ocean.

Katani let the warm air lift her. Ty flapped awkwardly for a while but once the sea breeze smoothed him it was easy. Never before had the sun shone so brightly. Maybe it was the way the sun reflected off the smooth sea or the way her wings seemed to absorb it but the sun seemed brilliant. Yet its warm rays could do nothing to ease this thing inside of her. Something was wrong yet she couldn't figure out what it was. Like a stranger sent to a distant land she could understand nothing of what her body was feeling.

Search within. Deeper, Mithril. You're stronger then that. 

The voice floated in from nowhere. She recognized it at once. It was the same voice that had saved her life when she had first flown. Whoever it was had saved her from plummeting by her death by calming and instructing her. The stranger's voice was unknown but it was familiar at the same time. It felt almost like this person was a part of her in some way. If only she could figure out what that way was. The voice sent with it a jolt. The shock stirred her thoughts and a ghostly figure appeared before her eyes. The boy glided effortlessly through the air though no wings or machinery were assisting him. The day seemed to weaken him and though she could see an outline his specific features were blurred.

Quickly as it had come the vision vanished and was replaced by a memory. Kurama's hands were resting on her back. He was embracing her and protecting her. The night sky shone above and roses closed their petals to bid the world goodnight. This was something she had forgotten and now it came easily. Katani clung to it tightly so it would not escape her. She wanted to see the rest of this memory. Almost as soon as she had fastened her mind around the thought something tugged at it. The roses vanished and the stars grew dim. Event the moon slipped from view. Katani didn't care. They could have those. She just needed to see Kurama and herself. The rope didn't slacken but pulled tighter until even Katani slipped from view. Now Kurama was standing in darkness embracing nothingness. With a shout Katani demanded the return of her thoughts. The presence seemed startled by her retaliation and only tugged tighter. Slowly the body of Kurama began to materialize. Gripped by fury Katani dug in and fought for her memory. It was a futile struggle and more and more of her dear friend slipped away until only his face remained. Just before everything became black she heard his voice mutter,

"…always be with you…"

Her own voice echoed as if in a cathedral. "…I know."

"Stop!" Katani yelled. "Give it back! What else have you taken from me? Who are you?"

The darkness laughed at her. A deep voice echoed, "This is for your own benefit. You will prosper once awakened. Come, join us Mithril. Your home is here." The voice took the form of a young handsome man. Smooth hazel hair framed a soft face. Blue eyes that seemed to draw her in stared straight at her. Had she not known his comments she would have thought him a very attractive and kind young man. "Once you have rejoined us you will be free. We're family, Mithril. I'm your kin, Ark." He held a finely shaped hand towards her. "Come with us. We want you to be happy."

The voice was so gentle and welcoming that Katani couldn't help but believe everything he told her. "I have family? I thought everyone was dead."

Ark shook his head. Strands of auburn hair fell in his face. "You were merely lost. Hidden for a time. But we have found you and want you back. We were too late for your brother, Sinnark, but we discovered you in time."

Without asking she knew she was Mithril and Tithe was Sinnark. The names unlocked something within and gold blood stirred. A shiver ran down her spine. Ark smiled. "Yes, Mithril is your true name. Guard it well and it will be useful. Now forget everything but your mission."

Her mind fell blank. Ark tugged the string of her memory easily. Katani offered no resistance to his prying. His gentle azure eyes pulled her in till she knew nothing but them. The only thing that reminded her that her body was still flying was the soft flap of her wings. Ark began to speak again.

"We were worried that your wings would not develop on their own but thankfully you found the Phoenix Down." Ark's back glowed and two white wings flecked with brown emerged. It seemed to cause him no pain at all and he didn't even cut his back beforehand.

"How did you do that?" She asked in wonder.

Ark only grinned. After Katani asked a second time he finally said, "All of our clan learn the ways of the wing. Had you stayed on our island you would've too. Yet your isolation from your people has caused great problems. You can become one of us again, yet you must abandon everything else. Can you do that?"

Yes, she could do that. While staring in his mesmerizing gaze she believed she could do anything.

"Can you really, Katani?" A male's voice resonated through her mind. From the shadows stepped Hiei, arms folded across his chest. "Can you simply forget your past? Take it from me, forget your past and you forget who you are. You will be blind and stupid if you chose to run from the experiences that made you who you are."

"Be quiet!" Ark's gentle voice changed to bitterness. He sounded as a wolf who finds another in his territory. "Leave here at once before I destroy you." Katani swore he growled at Hiei.

Hiei scoffed in that arrogant way of his before saying, "Try it. You have already invaded her mind. I am too far away for you to do anything to me. Be warned, Ark, we are watching you." Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Feer appeared from the darkness. "We will not allow you to make a mockery of our ally. Step down, Ark. She belongs to us."

"She had already forgotten most of her memory of _him._ It won't take much to make her forget all else. Soon I will make her into a full-fledged member of our clan. Katani, I will bring you to your parents. Come, take my hand."

"My parents? They're alive?"

"Yes, and they're waiting for you. All you need to do is take my hand and I will guide your consciousness there. Fly with me."

"I…" She stepped forward. Ark smiled kindly once more. His grin changed from benevolence to anger as Hiei stepped in front of her, sword drawn. With liquid movements he snapped a red chord that went from Ark's arm to Katani's. Ark screamed in pain as the red coil wrapped around him. The blackness faded and Katani found herself flying once more.

With quick breaths she released the spell of invisibility from the others. Her whole body felt exhausted and continuing to shield them all would take to much effort. Ty's white wings flew him to her side as she struggled to remain airborne.

"Are you all right? I heard you screaming something a bit ago and you looked like you were about to pass out."

"No, I'm not fine."

Before Ty could reply she heard a sharp whinny as Feer and the others raced towards her. Yoko was the first to arrive and put himself between the two.

Hiei and Kuwabara on Feer were second and Botan with Yusuke were last. Everyone gathered around her. When Feer stopped skittering she could see that Hiei looked quite pale. The effort of entering her mind from such a distance must have been a struggle for him.

"Hiei, are you okay?"

"How can you ask how I'm feeling when you look as if you could drop from the sky?"

"Yeah, Katani. You look like death."

"Hey!" Botan seemed to take offense.

Katani shook them off. "I'm fine. Please, let's just get to the island as soon as possible."

"We're no going anywhere until we have an explanation." Hiei kept Feer still in the sky. "I was there. I saw Ark."

Everyone else seemed puzzled as Hiei kept his gaze focused on Katani. It was no surprise that he could be so concentrated when everyone around him pestered with their questions. He ignored them all and said, "I banished him for now. But he will be back. I think you should go home."

"Where would that be? I don't have a home anymore, Hiei. My home is wherever I happen to be at the moment. I'm going to that island, Ark or not. So don't even try and stop me."

Everyone was still. Katani had practically challenged Hiei. From the look of it he wasn't going to back down. In quick, short sentences Hiei told them what Ark had said. The only thing he left out was the mention of _him._

"Hiei's right. We'll avenge Tithe for you. We should take you to Genkai. If anymore can remove that invader from your mind it's her." Yusuke said.

"No. I'm staying." She flew away from them and towards the island.

"She's as stupid as she is stubborn." Hiei said.

"Just like Yusuke." Botan sighed.

"Watch it!"

"In any case we should press on." Yoko's smooth voice said. "The island is an hour away and once there we can find different ways of… subduing her."

"Still have the handcuffs?"

Yoko pulled the shining metal from his pocket.

"Yeah!" Yusuke punched the air with his fist. "This mission keeps getting better and better."

"You are despicable." Botan pulled her oar in Katani's direction. The others followed and kept pace.

For fifteen minutes they flew in silence. Everyone worried for Katani, mainly Yoko and Ty. From what Hiei had secretly shared with him he found that Ark had been erasing her memory of him. Tithe must've found his clan after death and brought the information of Katani to them. Such a restless spirit was planning discourse between them. Ark was of the same blood of Katani and from Hiei's description, very powerful. When Katani pulled up to scout he followed until the group below them were small specks. Ty made to follow but one gaze from Hiei kept him rooted to his spot.

Yoko flew steadily beside Katani. The paleness had faded and she seemed herself once more. Hiei told him Katani had fought for her memory of him. So she still cared about him.

"If you keep making that face it'll stay that way." He teased.

Katani turned on him. "Who are you? My mother? I'll make whatever face I want to make, Yoko. If I want to plunge into the ocean and make a snow cone then I will!"

"A snow cone?"

"All I could think of." She folded her arms.

"Surely you have better things to think of then a snow cone in the middle of the Sea of Japan."

"You're right. It'd be much better for my mind to dwell on the fact that whenever I acquire something precious somehow or another it seems to slip away. Let's discuss the fact that my memory is being torn from me bit by bit. Maybe you can explain to me why my parents are still alive yet haven't contacted me since I was five. I'll write an essay on why my life is a living hell."

"It all isn't that bad."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Shut up." She reverted to her tongue. "_Just shut up. You have no idea what it feels like to know that there is something more important to you then anything only to not be able to know it. I know that Ark stole the most precious things from me but even now I can't recall what they are_."

Yoko flew as close as wingspan would allow. "I can tell you what has been taken from you. Yet I doubt you would believe me. What's more I know the second I tell you that memory will be snatched away. Forgive me. I cannot do anything more for you at the time. But I am trying. I do know. Let me help you."

She involuntarily backed up at the closeness of him. Hurt flickered in his gaze. Before she could mutter an apology, it happened.


	4. Chapter 16: The Storm

Chapter Sixteen

_The Storm_

Katani's instincts took over. The winds shifted, the ocean roared, and the sky rolled. "It's a storm. We have to get to the others!" Without a backwards glance she dove to the slow moving dots below.

HIEI! Her mind screamed. A STORM IS COMING! A THUNDERSTORM! 

STOP YELLING YOU STUPID WOMAN! 

Katani's head spun from the force of Hiei's return. Once she had regained her senses she quickly explained that the winds had shifted and were against them now. The storm that approached was a thunderstorm of the worst kind, a supercell thunderstorm. With winds over a hundred miles per hour and dangerous downdrafts they could easily die. Hiei listened calmly and then explained to the others. As Katani flew nearer she noticed Yoko flew at her side. Seeing him look so strong and determined made her heart race but she knew not why. Her face flushed as he caught her gaze.

He smirked. "What?"

Katani's mind went blank. She couldn't remember what made her look at him. "I… I really don't know."

"I promise, you will soon." With a flap he was ahead of her.

The strength of his words slowed her. What was he talking about? No time for that now, she thought, and plunged ahead.

"Katani, what is going on?" Yusuke and Botan pulled up in front of her.

"How far to the island?"

Botan glanced at the map. "Half an hour, maybe forty five minutes."

Katani swore. That was not enough time. "This storm is deadly. The winds will reach over a hundred miles per hour soon. We need to fly faster then ever if we are to even stand a chance."

Near the back of the cluster Ty sagged. This flying stuff was harder then it looked. He felt as if his new wings were going to break off and now she was telling them they needed to fly faster? Easy for her to say. Looking at her now he envied the smooth curve of her golden wings. Each feather molded into the next, they were as sleek as any air craft. Near the joint her saw strong muscle that had been toned after many hours in the sky. No wonder she didn't look exhausted.

He glanced at his own white wings. The feathers were just as sleek but the muscle was soft and without strength. Still there was no doubting the fact that there was indeed a storm on the way. Below the sea rose and crashed in on itself. It continued this folding and grew higher with the seconds. For a while it seemed as if the sea would rise to meet them. The clouds had gathered overhead. So dark and ominous they were that the air took on a chill and the once warm day felt like the dead of night.

"Kitty, there is no way we'll make it to the island in time."

"I hate to agree with bishie over there," Yusuke jerked a thumb at Ty, "but he's right. Even if the boy wasn't about to drop dead-"

"Which he is." Hiei bluntly pointed out.

"-it would still be too far to fly."

"You're right Yusuke. We'll just sit here and let the storm toss us about. Brilliant idea." Botan sarcastically said.

The group bickered about what to do until Yoko made his presence known. "We can swim under the storm. Underneath the waves will be strong currents but we'll be safer down there then up here. Katani can perform a spell that will encase each of use in an air bubble. Using that we can continue to fly against the waves to the island."

Katani snapped her fingers. "Right! I can do that. Sounds like a plan." She glanced at Yusuke for his approval.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. A tooth that eerily resembled a fang poked out. "Sounds stupid and dangerous." His smile grew. "Let's do it."

Katani went around to each group and called on the wind to encase and protect them. After Feer and his mounts along with Ty were encased she felt exhausted.

"I'm sorry but I don't know if I can do this three more times." Her breath came short and fast. The constant flapping of her wings ceased momentarily and she nearly fell into the raging ocean. By now the wind had increased and lighting flashed in streaks across the sky accompanied by the clarion call of thunder.

Yusuke looked seriously concerned. The others had already dived beneath the waves and out of the temptress' wrath. "Can you do it or not?"

Yoko offered her a hand which she took without hesitation. Seeing her exhaustion Botan pushed Yusuke so that he was only hanging onto the oar by his hands. He swore at her.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"Sit, Katani." She pat the empty spot on the oar.

As Yusuke struggled to maintain his grip in the wind Katani caught her breath. It was amazingly easy to sit on the oar. It was almost as if some invisible force cushioned it.

"Will you be able to perform the spell again?" Yoko asked. His voice rose to be heard over the whistling wind.

"I think if I push myself I'll be able to do it twice. But that's not enough."

"Why? Can't you and Kurama share a bubble?" Yusuke clung for dear life.

Katani shook her head. "I'm afraid not. The spell caster needs one bubble so she can maintain the spell. I would put you three in one but I wouldn't be able to fit in enough air and you would die."

"Great. Well while you're thinking about it I think I'll just hang out here."

Katani's mind raced for a way to escape this. Botan flimsy stick would not survive this storm and as strong as Yoko was, his plant wings would be torn like a cheap kite.

"I can do it. All I needed was a quick rest. I can do all three now." She hovered over the oar as Yusuke climbed back on.

"_Lokalo demiair wratha yay solistacedea_" By adding a few syllables of serenity she was able to make it so that the sphere did not shred the occupants to shreds. In seconds she did the same to Yoko. They waited patiently for Katani to do the same to herself. She merely smiled at them.

Yoko realized at once what she meant to do and pounded at the walls of his sphere.

"Please don't! If you break it without the right charm the suction created will tear you to pieces!"

Yoko stopped.

Yusuke glared at her. "You idiot!"

"People say that a lot. I'm starting to wonder if it might be true…" Katani pondered for a moment, completely ignoring Yusuke's rants. "Calm down. I'll be fine. Take care of Feer, k?" She smiled and with a flick of her finger sent them beneath the dark waves. Now all alone the weight of her situation hit. Here she was alone in this storm. Since going below was unavailable she would resort to going up. There had been a TV show she saw where a pilot was caught in a deadly storm. The only way he had managed to escape the squall was by flying above the clouds and out of harms way. For a split second she doubted it was possible. Her wings were heavy and the storm strong. Flying above the clouds could be a death sentence. Also that high up the air would be dangerously thin. Well, no turning back now.

It took one strong stroke and she was flying. Hovering for so long required constant motion, never ceasing. But now, flying as up as she could, it was possible to go with the wind and ease her wings. The only problem was that the currents of cool air were dropping and the wind pressed down. She was in a constant struggle to keep lifting. The main problem would be when she reached the clouds. Getting electrocuted was a possibility and in order to avoid that her best bet would be to find a gap in the clouds. Yet all around her was black sky.

Fly hard and fast. Don't worry, my song will guide you. A different voice, soft and kind, spoke.

The soothing voice filled her mind and limbs with new strength. Her wings expanded and pumped her higher and higher till she could feel the charge in the air.

From far off she heard a strong voice begin to sing. It was a man's voice but sang strong and true. Katani instantly recognized the words. They were the same as the song she remembered from her childhood. The same one she had sun for Tithe after his death. Feeling the call, she began to sing with the voice. The wind howled as her song entwined with the storm. The man's voice was far greater then her own and helped hers to grow. Slowly the wind began to ebb. She called out to the voice as the wind began to fade but there was no answer. Finally the sky became clear and the surface of the as undisturbed as a koi pond.

Looking around she discovered she had no idea where any of the others were. She had no idea where she was or even where the island was. Who knows how far she had flown in her attempts to fly over the storm.

Her wings twitched weakly. It was all she could do to glide on the thermal of warm air that started to rise. It occurred to her that if her song quelled the storm, someone else's must have started it. This could be no natural storm. It had come on to quickly, without warning, and the singing of a song could stop no normal weather pattern. Maybe someone from the island had sensed their presence and had summoned the storm in an attempt to stop them before they got there. If so then their foes were much more powerful then she had anticipated.

Katani realized she had glided dangerously close to the water. Had she reached with her wingtips she could have touched the shimmering surface. With a painful stroke she lifted herself another fifty feet. Around her she could see nothing of the others. Not even a black speck on the horizon could be seen. What a mess she had gotten herself into. How Hiei would love pointing out that she was the only one to get lost.

The scar on her back twitched. Her wings had been exposed for hours, longer then ever before. The scar throbbed and burned before pulling the gold wings back inside her.

Katani couldn't help but scream as she fell towards the ocean. In an attempt to save herself she extended her arms so she would enter the water at a dive. The impact was so great she nearly passed out. It was all she could do to try and swim back to the surface. Katani's heart raced. She hated deep water like this. You couldn't see anything and even if you did there was very little you could do about it. Her mind recalled a documentary where it showed Japan had the largest amount of shark attacks in the world. At that second she thought she felt something graze her calf. She let out a scream, which underwater only resulted in the loss of all her air.

Feeling like a fool she kicked and paddled as hard as she could. Stars began to shine before her eyes when at last she broke the surface. Air had never tasted sweeter.

She floated on top of the water in a panicked state. _This is how I'm going to die._

**Hiei**. Her mind reached over the waves. **Hiei? Are you there? ** No response. **Yusuke? Botan? Ty? Kurama? Even Kuwabara for crying out loud! Where are you?** She pushed her mind as far as it would go. Training daily with Hiei on her psychic abilities had strengthened her mind greatly, but even that was not enough. No one called back to her over the waves.

The scene beneath the waves was in such contrast to the sky above that it was as if they had been in a bright room until someone shut off every lamp and light. Yusuke tried to stay steady on Botan's sad excuse for a flight device. The bubble they floated in was translucent green in color. It matched the water and they could see perfectly well from within its protective barrier.

Yusuke worried about Katani. With all the things that were being hurled at them they would be exhausted before they even reached the island. Botan was clearly worn out from all this excitement. It would have been better if she had stayed home. But when she set her mind to something only death could drag her back out. Bags were forming underneath her brilliant blue eyes.

Yusuke could feel the strain as well. He had been keeping his sprit energy brimming near the surface in the likelihood of an attack but he was powerless against this kind of foe. The strain of holding his energy near was heavy. Now under the sea and out of harm's way he let his rei sink back into his body. A few minutes rest wouldn't hurt.

The spirit detective looked over his team. Feer was beginning to wane, having flown steady with twice the weight he was accustomed to. Despite his skirmishes with Katani's cow he worried for the beast. Almost as if the horse could feel his eyes Feer flicked his ears and held his neck high. The creature's spirit puzzled Yusuke. Maybe he and Katani weren't the only stupidly stubborn things in the world. Feer's gold coat glistened even in darkness. The horse kept his powerful wings constantly moving in slow strokes. Up, down. Up, down. With this repetitive motion he kept himself aloft.

Part of Feer's success came from his headstrong mount, Hiei. He had become accustomed to riding it. Yusuke believed he did it to make himself look taller. True, it did give him quite a few feet. Now others had to look up at him. Maybe he had mastered the horse with his Jagan Eye. Or maybe he just had a thing with animals. Though Yusuke knew should Katani wish it, that horse would throw him off and never look back. Such loyalty was a gift in animals and Feer had it.

Kuwabara sat behind Hiei on Feer. A thin layer of sweat adorned his brow. He couldn't swim. Easy to see why he would be nervous. For a moment Yusuke thought to tease him but held back. Tensions were high enough. No one seemed in the mood for a joke right now.

Ty was struggling. He had been given his own private bubble, as Yoko had. Yusuke had no trouble guessing why. Even now the two occasionally glanced at each other with utter loathing. What was going on with those three? It seemed like there was a love triangle or something between them and Katani. Evers since the day of the Tsunami, Yusuke had always guessed Kurama would seek out Katani. He got that look in his eyes that he got in battle, serious and deadest on his goal. Though if Kurama's romance mimicked his battles this would be a dragged out affair. In a fight Kurama never made a move without fully understanding his opponent. Should Yuskue tell him he could live another thousand years and still never understand women? Knowing the fox he had probably done something by now.

No denying what Yusuke happened upon that day he was sent to take some files to the couple as they "deciphered" the map. From the looks of things they had finished their homework early and had some free time.

But if Katani did… you know, like Kurama, why was she so against him? Yuskue had seen the embarrassment and fury in her face when he found them. He knew if he had said something about it he would never been able to have children. And he wanted children.

Katani was being very difficult. But lately when Kurama spoke to her his words seemed to go right through her, as if they never registered. He had seen the look before. It was exactly the same look he wore whenever he was forced to enter a classroom. Before last week whenever Kurama spoke to her she seemed on the edge of her seat, waiting for more. They loved talking to each other and anyone could see that. When they started talking in that language that no one can understand her eyes had lit up.

Kurama too had enjoyed the speech. He was happier then Yusuke had seen him in a long time. Sure Kurama was always smiling and the voice of reason in the group, but he always seemed to carry a weight about him. Whenever he was with Katani that weight vanished. He even fought fiercer. When Ty had been possessed they all had been bound to the ground. Yusuke had tried with his all to break the chains but couldn't. Yoko did. The detective was reminded of when he fought in the Dark Tournament. Knowing a person he cared about was in danger brought his fighting to a whole new level. It appeared the same was true for Kurama.

What did the stable boy have to do with any of this? He fawned over Katani like a child with a new puppy. Calling her Kitten and such were only a few of the things he did. It was almost funny to see the anger in his eyes when Kurama stood near Katani. Her wrist must be black and blue from the number of times they had grabbed her by it.

If what Hiei said was true and someone really was robbing Katani of her memories then why did she remember them? It must have been a specific set of memories. Yusuke thought for a moment. Yoko was floating effortlessly in midair. Without flapping his wings he managed to stay aloft. He floated with arms crossed and face set. Yusuke put two and two together. Katani didn't smile at him any more. Her blue eyes didn't shimmer when they spoke. If anything she seemed annoyed when he engaged her. This person was taking away Katani's memories of Kurama. But still this didn't make any sense. Why would they care if she fell in love with him? If anything they seemed a good match. Kurama must know.

Yusuke suddenly felt sorry for him. If he had discovered that Keiko's memories of him were being snatched away (though some memories wouldn't be such a bad idea to erase) he would hunt the man down and kill him. Yoko had that look now. How different yet similar Yoko and Kurama were. Both were deadly fighters and master tacticians. But only Yoko had untapped fury. Yusuke had seen Kurama mad and that was enough to let him know never to cross the red fox. Yoko was another matter entirely. He always fought as if enraged. Every movement was calculated and planned but delivered with anger.

Yoko was much more forward then Kurama. Which explains why he had found him on Katani first. There was a lust for a good fight Yusuke sensed in him. Kurama didn't have that. Could he balance the two sides while with Katani? Did one love her more then the other? Did Katani love them both?

Yusuke shook his head. He was reading way too much into this. They were the same person. It was just who he once was. Almost like an old video game you pulled out to give you a moment of nostalgia.

"Yusuke?" Botan asked.

"Huh?" He had been so deep in thought (which was very rare for Yusuke) he didn't hear what she had said.

"I asked you if you think Katani will be okay. The storm looks really bad. I'm worried about her."

"She's too stubborn to die."

This hardly satisfied Botan. "Kurama!" She waved the fox over. "Can you tell if Katani is alright? She told me you could sense these things about her."

Yoko looked surprised. Clearly he didn't think Katani told Botan about him. "When did she mention this?"

"A couple weeks ago."

"Well that time has long since passed. I can feel nothing of her present state. I would break from here right now if I could and go get her. But she fastened a charm on my bubble that is too strong to undo."

"Listen Kurama, I don't know what's going on with you two, or you three," he glanced at Ty. "but I know how she feels."

Kurama nodded slightly. Ty came over and invited himself into the conversation. "How can you guys be so cool about this? You're teammate is up there dying and you're sitting here chatting? I'm not going to stand for it. And you, stay away from her. She's shed too many tears for you already. I swear if you keep coming around her I'll take you down myself."

"Watch your tongue, dirty human, I just might cut it out." Yoko's gold eyes gleamed. "You keep testing my patience. Watch your back, Katani won't always protect you."

Ty glared. "Well at least I'm trying to protect her! The next time you see Katani, it'll be in my arms. I'll make her mine and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Yusuke was angry now. "Watch it Ty. She's a member of this team and you are not. I have no problem shooting a hole in your wings and leaving you here to swim back alone. Talk about her like that again and I'll let the sharks have you."

Ty seemed to ignore him. He twisted his index and pinky finger twice before his scythe materialized. With one slice he cut through his bubble. A flap and he was gone and in the storm. Yusuke swore.

"If he can cut his way through then maybe Katani isn't holding up the spell." Botan said.

"Which can mean two things, either she'd exhausted or dead." Yoko pulled a seed from his pocket. A flash and the seed ate away at the bubble. Air rushed to the surface of the water, Yoko with it. Hiei and Yusuke glanced at each other. Feer whinnied and flew to the surface, once there Hiei popped the bubble.

Yusuke used his Rei Gun to destroy the barrier, which Botan yelled at him saying he should have waited till they reached the surface. The sky was black and winds forced them all to stay in the water. Even Feer couldn't manage to stay aloft. Rain poured and drove into them like shards of glass. From the corner of his eye Yusuke saw Yoko create a shield from another seed. The plant floated on the water and protected them all from the rain. It looked like a giant mushroom. Pure energy kept the winds from knocking the plant over.

"Why did we decide to do this?" Kuwabara yelled over wind.

"Why do you ever do any thing like this?" Botan kept both hands firmly on the oar.

Hiei was silent, his mind picked up an unusual current of energy. One by one the others felt it too. Yusuke asked what it was.

"Katani." Yoko called.

"Listen." Hiei could barely be heard. To the south a sweet song filled the air. Louder and louder it grew till it seemed to fill them. The notes were sad and mournful as if the singer itself were dying. The song changed to an uplifting melody. Yusuke thought of playing I Never in the attic and throwing Katani in a river. It was as if the song was telling a story. The joyous thread of song was short lived as the notes changed to a stream of confusing and brittle tunes. The clouds rolled apart and a beam of light struck the area where the song came from.

Ty was already swimming towards it. He knew it was Katani.

Finally the storm died off and the song faded. The sky grew clear and the sea calm. Yoko's plant withered and died. Feer took wing and Botan pulled up. The only sound was the slap of water as they all flew south.

Katani was starting to grow anxious. Breath came in short gasps as her mind created scenarios of vicious sharks tearing her limb from limb. It took all her self-control not to flail about in the water. Only the knowledge that the sharks would be drawn to this kept her strokes smooth.

**Come, you're almost home. This way**. A cool voice spoke to her. Katani closed her eyes and let the unseen person guide her. When next she opened them an island lay in front of her. The current did the work as she floated towards shore. In minutes she lay on white sand. She didn't care that it stuck to every part of her body. Every muscle ached. Had someone come from the forest then her life would have ended for she had no strength to fight.

Waves lapped against her feet and she pushed herself off the sand an hour later. On her hands and knees she crawled a few more feet before collapsing again. The scar burned and sent her body in convulsions. Waves of pain washed over her, each one more powerful then the last. Finally she could hold it in no longer. Enemy territory or not, she screamed.

Something soft pressed against her neck. The thing pushed harder but couldn't move her. With a grunt the beast nudged her shoulder. Katani groaned tried to move but the song had taken everything from her. The animal pushed again and flipped Katani onto her back. Only then did she open her eyes and look at the visitor.

A horse white as the sand gazed at her. Its mane and tail were flaming red. In the wind they looked like tongues of flame. The horse's ears were pricked as Katani pushed herself away.

The horse made a noise deep in its throat, was it laughing?

"_Sina _Mithril. _Kalia funiao etta na, iof._" The horse whickered. Katani recognized the tongue and heard the horse speak her true name.

She replied in the same speech. "_I am from across the sea. Who are you? Have you seen my companions? Where am I_?"

The mare sank to the sand and placed her muzzle across Katani's lap. The touch gave her strength and she stroked the mare's forelock.

"_Thou art in the land of my fathers. Call me Ama. Thy name is well known. Be of sound mind little one, for there are those that seek to do thee harm. Fear not my brethren, we of the herd seek to protect thee and thine stallion. If thee meet others of flame hair fear not, we are allies. As for thy kin my eyes have seen only thee. Doth thou request a search_?"

Katani couldn't believe her ears. This horse spoke the most complex grammar of the language. Even she took a moment to understand it. When she replied she tried to make her speech equal to the mares.

"_If thine deems it, I would be most grateful. My herd flies on the west wind. We seek the Island of those with blood of gold. Have thou heard of such folk_?"

"_Indeed, they be on the island. I am one of the mares of the king here. Please do not be afraid, my kin and I wish not to be in the service of such beasts. Legend tells of thee and the gold one who fled this place long ago with thine brother. Never has such a brazen act been committed here since. If thee be who I think then thee may save us. Be still, drink not the water from the sea despite thine thirst. I shall bring thee drink and food_." The mare rose and whistled. Two colts, one small bay with white socks and the other a large pied pinto. "_Be swift_ Giam _and_ Rook, _tread like the heron in still water. Search for the ones on this child's mind_." Ama sent them the image of Katani's friends. "_Away with thee_!" She nipped at their flanks.

To Katani's amazement the horses ran across the water as easily as if it were grass. Her gaze lingered on them as they grew smaller on the ocean.

"_Come, young one. There is little time. As strong as thee is, thou is nothing to our leader. It will take all the strength of thine's companions to destroy the Swift One. Come, climb._" Ama's neck lowered as she motioned for Katani to ride.

"_I do not mean insult Great One, but I cannot follow thee on such short standings. I just meet thee, and know not where thine loyalties lie. Forgive me, one must be cautious. Show me a sign so that I may put my faith in thee_."

"_Tis just as well. We would not seek thee if thou defenses be so low. Thee do well to keep thine mind safe. Thee ask for a sign, and a sign I shall present_." Ama closed her almond eyes as the wind buffeted her mane of fire. The mare entered Katani's mind only as far as her defenses would allow. She opened her mind to Katani and presented her the story of her life from birth. Katani saw the tiny filly struggle to find her footing as a strong gray mare nudged her. A stable boy helped Ama rise and walk for the first time. Ama raced through the fields of the island, her captors always watching for escape. As the mare's life progressed Katani saw what had to have been herself. A young girl riding a gold colt and carrying a sword ran past the guards near the shore. Tithe held tightly to his sister's hips as Feer raced across the water. From the beach angry shouts commanded her to return. She never looked back. Ama whinnied joyfully to her freed brother. The other horses Katani found were not horses at all. Each creature was a Pegasi in its true nature. Katani watched in awe when Ama received her wings at the age of four, the age of adulthood, by bathing in the River Phoenix.

The mare's life continued. Katani saw the cruel treatment her people were given by those of golden blood. Yet not all were cruel, some of the children went against the ways of their clan. These gold-blooded warriors lived in refuge. It was they who had aided Mithril and Sinnark in their escape. They called themselves the Hawks and though they were few in number the Swift One counted them as a threat.

Katani saw Ama make frequent visits with these rogues and she herself acted as a double agent. The other colts she saw were born and raised with the Hawks. They lacked wings because they had no access to the River Phoenix. Yet the gift of Treading Water, as they called it, was given at birth to all Pegasi. Ama pulled herself from Katani's consciousness.

"_Doth thou trust me now_?"

Katani was speechless. She had learned more about her heritage in two minutes then she had in her whole life, she had seen herself as a child. Finally she spoke in the common tongue. "Yes, Ama. You have my trust. But I do not understand. Why are the Hawks rebellious against this… Swift One?"

"_Because the Swift One leads the others of gold blood. The blood in thine veins right now comes from this island. The Swift One leads the Phoenixes, as they are called, as if they were a band of sell swords. He kills for the sheer pleasure of seeing red blood spill. The Hawks rebel against this and wish to over throw the Swift One. I believe that the Swift One has been committing sacrilege in thine new homeland. Be it so?_"

"Yes, Ama. In Japan mass murders are being committed. The Spirit World has become involved and sent their own team to find the cause of such slayings. We searched till our effortless led us here. Then I was separated from my friends by a vicious storm. But Ama, if the Swift One wishes to see red blood rain, why did he attack my kin? Why did they kill Tithe?"

"_Because, child, the Swift One despises thee. Of record thee and thine brother are the only souls to ever escape. He feared thine involvement with the Hawks. It was his desire for thee to find thine way here on thine own. Had he known the Spirit World became involved thee would already be dead. He fears thee. With thy companions you child could overthrow him. Nay the more pressing reason he hath slain thy brethren was of blood. Thine brother be but a half-breed. Born from the union of Phoenix and Human. This be a horror among out people. Thine must marry only thy own. Else the blood thin and our people vanish. Both thine and mine are linked. Our people be one for the Almighty One created us to live side by side._

_"Why doth thou think _Feer_ has been with thee always? Surely though notice he not be like other feral beasts. _Feer_ be a Pegasi and now that thou hast discovered the concentrated form of the river, the Phoenix Down, both _Feer_ and thee have been given wings_."

"How do you know all this?"

"_I have been gifted from birth with sight. I see things that have been, things that are, and things that yet to come. How doth thou think I knew to find thee here on this day, at this spot? I know thee, child. And thine Feer is my blood brother. I can see through his eyes as easily as my own. Though he hath forgotten me_."

"Why did we forget where we came from? How come Feer and I, even Tithe for that matter, remembered nothing of our past?"

"_When one leaves this land without permission all memory of it fades. This is one of the spells the Swift One placed on this land_."

"But what about your Pegasi? Won't they forget why they're out there?"

"_Pegasi are immune to such things. Our magic is far superior to thine. Yet they can only travel a certain distance before they can Tread Water no more."_

This mare seemed to have an answer for everything. Reverting back to her golden language she said, "_Okay. Well then if you truly forget upon leaving the island then why can I still speak in this tongue?"_

_"The Language of Gilia is in thy blood. It would take far more then a Phoenix charm to make thine forget the Gilian tongue."_

_"I have many questions I want to ask thee."_

_"Thou hast asked many questions already. The time will come, child. Thou must wait for thine herd. I do not like to repeat myself. The rest of thine questions will be answered in time. Be still now. I shall return in moments."_

Ama flickered and was gone. The only way Katani knew where she was heading was from the thump of hooves on sand. So she was a Phoenix and Tithe was a half-breed. Her society must be quite racist if the blood cannot thin even for love. If she loved someone, gold or not, she would chase him to the ends of the earth. Her heart thundered inside her chest. Was there someone she loved? A flash of red passed her eyes. Ama had returned. A canteen clenched between her teeth. The fire mare dropped the container into Katani's outstretched hands. The sound of water slapping the sides of metal was the sweetest of sounds.

When the liquid flowed over her tongue she found it was not water at all. The liquid was sweet, like maple syrup without the low viscosity. It renewed her body and mind.

"_That is the milk of mares. As good as a weeks rest it is for thee. Ration it well for it is rare. Our mares only foal every twenty years. Come, ride with me. I sense my kin have found thine herd. I imagine thee desires to see them_?"

"Very much, Ama. I thank you for your kindness."

"_Be not thankful yet, things shall become very hard for thee. Best hold thine tongue till the moon is gone."_

Katani climbed onto Ama's high back and wrapped her fingers tightly in the mare's mane.


	5. Chapter 17: Renewed Reason

Chapter Seventeen

_Renewed Reason_

Ama flew over the water on wings of fire. The alternating red and orange feathers made it seem as if the sun had blessed her. Her mastery of avian art was far superior to Feer or herself. One stoke propelled her over fifty yards. The mare was truly blessed.

"_Are those thy friends_?" Ama called to Katani.

Thanks to the mare's milk Katani had been given the gift of flight once more. She flew above the mare now and tried desperately to match her stride. Looking where Ama indicated she saw a cluster of black specks. One let out a mighty neigh that rang sharp and true over the water.

"Yes!" Katani laughed with relief. They were all alive. Harder she flew and the others to meet her. Below them the colts ran on the water and Ama stopped by them. By now Katani was going very fast and would have no chance of making a proper halt.

Her wings slid into her back as she dove. Yusuke screamed at her for being an idiot but she pretended not to hear. By directing her arms she grabbed Botan's oar. The oar was pushed back a bit and Katani spun like a windmill. As she reached the top of her second spin she pushed off and brought her wings forward once again.

"You idiot! Stop being such a freakin show off and get down here!"

"Aw… Yusuke was worried about me."

"Hell yeah I was worried about you! First you thrust yourself into a storm and then you disappear for a couple hours. If you died Koenma would kill me and then it would be my butt on the line!"

"What he means to say is that we were scared something had happened to you and we're glad you're okay." Botan said.

"Make what you want of it." Yusuke grinned at Katani. He had been worried about the girl.

Katani beamed until something collided into her side. Stars swam before her eyes as all the air in her lungs was forced out.

"That really was stupid!" Ty had shoved her. "Next time a little heads up would be nice."

"Sorry Ty." Katani flapped to regain her balance. Ty took her hand.

"Oh, Kitten. I'm so glad you're back." He quickly took her in his arms. Katani thought this was what was you did when you loved someone but it didn't fell right. Against what her mind was telling her she pushed him away.

"Thanks but I don't think this is the time for that."

Kuwabara was smiling. "Go get her Ty! Love will make you stronger!"

"What is wrong with you Kuwabara?"

"I doubt there is enough paper in the world to provide an adequate record." Hiei smirked.

Yoko was hovering with his arms folded. Katani caught his eyes and smiled at him. He seemed surprised but returned it with a nod. Okay, so maybe she could still get along with him. The thought of him still scared her slightly but she knew not why.

"Mithril! _Doamia refet sajir mateui!_" Ama called from below.

"_Yoah! Trimun friolsk qent doban. Matune._" Katani replied. Everyone save Yoko was lost.

Ama spread her wings and rose to Katani. The two conversed for a quick moment before Ama flew before Feer. She nickered lightly to him and Feer responded with the common courtesy. But he still did not remember his sister. Katani saw the hurt in her eyes but Ama quickly turned away and began to fly back to the island. Her charges followed closely behind on the sea.

"Someone want to explain to me where the flying horse and water running horses came from?" Yusuke asked.

"Later. Right now we have to follow them. I've talked with the white one. Her name is Ama and we can trust her. There is a place where we can rest and gather information on the enemy." Katani flew and the others followed.

"How do you know she can be trusted?" Hiei was always skeptical. As well he should be in a situation like this.

"I have seen her life through her memories. Everything she says is true." Katani told them everything she had seen while in Ama's mind. She told them about her escape from the island, how the people were divided, and why Tithe had been murdered. Everything she shared with them.

"Looks as if they've planned this from the beginning." Yoko said. "To exterminate you once and for all is their goal. I doubt this will be an easy battle. The enemy has already found ways into our mind."

"What do you mean?" Katani asked. "Am I missing something?"

"Oh yeah." Yusuke sighed. "You're completely out of the loop."

"Mind filling me in?"

"Can't. You'll forget it anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katani took offense thinking he was insulting her intelligence.

"Stupid woman. You are the one who has been taken over." Hiei glared at her.

"I… what?" It was true. She felt it in her mind. Something was there that should not be. Also, something was missing. The thing she had felt while lying on the beach.

Ama rose beside her. In the tongue of Gilia she addressed her. "Well _met, Mithril. Doth though require respite_?"

"_Well met, Ama. Yes, a break would be most appreciated._" She sat on the mare's back and folded her wings so she could still fly if necessary.

"_What is troubling thee_?" Ama flew ahead of the others. Yoko flanked her right and Feer her left. Botan and Yusuke flew above.

"_My heart is heavy, Fire Wing. I fear I must tell thee before the thought is taken from me. Already I feel the intruder tugging at my thoughts_."

"_This sounds serious. Share thine fears_."

"_I fear naught but the loss of myself. My comrades have informed me that my mind had taken over by an outside force. I know there is nothing they can do because they would have done it already. This thing is robbing me of my memories. I can feel an absence in my past, my very recent past. I also feel a foreign presence that I had not fully acknowledged till just now. Please, aid me _Ama."

"_This matter is serious. There is nothing I can do for thee. But among the hawks there is a seer named _Cove_. He can help thee. The foreign presence you feel is most likely _Ark_, one of the kings Minds_."

"Ark?" The name was familiar and she remembered the kind boy who had extended his hand to her. He was her cousin.

"Ark_ is very powerful. Thou would be wise to seek _Cove_ upon arrival. Only he can drive away a Mind as powerful as _Ark."

"_I thank thee for thine counsel, Fire Wing_."

The sun was low in the sky. They would reach the island by nightfall.

"Man, I'm starving. Nearly dying and sitting on a stick all day really takes it out of you."

"_Matea, _Yusuke,_ fonamie dhale okei._" Katani said, forgetting to change languages.

"I hope one of those words was food."

"She said, 'Patience, Yusuke, we shall arrive soon.'" Yoko said.

"Yeah what he said. Sorry Yusuke, I was just talking to Ama and she can only converse in Gilian."

"Whoa, hang on. Fox boy over there can understand you?"

Katani didn't feel like going through an explanation so left the issue in the air. Ama was bringing them closer to island but not by the same route. They were traveling to the back of the island and seemed to be headed towards a little cove. Ama turned her head towards Katani.

"Mithril, _thee must share the issue with the one on thine team that thee trust the most. We both must talk to him now, before I leaved thee."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Thine forget that I be a double agent. If this scheme is too continue I must return to my nest among the Phoenix_."

Katani looked over her comrades. For a moment she considered calling Yoko over to her. But until she understood the trembling in her heart she could not do so. The fear may be real, but until she knew she could risk nothing.

"Hey, Yusuke! Fly with us for a while, detective." Katani waved him over. Yusuke shrugged and left the oar for Ama.

"Ah, that feels better. Man my but is sore."

"Stop whining. I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

Katani explained in Japanese what needed to happen when they reached the island. "So I need you to make sure I see this Cove guy, whether I like it or not. Think you could handle that?"

"Forcing you to do something with your permission? Exactly how far does this rule extend?"

With a flick of a wrist she had her sword at Yusuke's throat. "I'd really hate it if you were becoming the lecher of the group. That's one thing we don't need, detective."

"Yeah… Sure. Hey, why don't you ask Kurama or Ty to do it for you? I'm sure they'd be flattered."

"That's exactly why I'm not asking them. I need someone I can trust right now. Can I ask you, Yusuke?"

"Yeah. I'm with you."

"Thank you."

After an arduous flight Ama left them on a rocky river bed. The water was clear and cold, but anything tasted good after not drinking for a whole day. Ama's colts brought them some food from the forest which they ate gratefully.

"_I shall leave thee now. Be safe, _Rook_ will guide thee for the rest of thine journey. Take care, I shall see thee soon. The Head will have much to discuss with thee_."

Katani nodded and promised to talk with Feer later about his sister. Ama thanked her before fleeing and she was soon lost in the brush.

Botan fell to the ground with a sigh. "Can't we just sleep here tonight? I'm exhausted."

"Do you wish for some hot-blooded humans to come and take you prisoner? Be my guest."

"Hiei, you could stand to be a little nicer. She's not a warrior like some of us."

"Then she should never have come."

Botan frowned.

Katani helped Botan up on Feer. "Rest, I'll make sure you don't fall off."

Botan thanked her and immediately fell asleep. Katani did this more to distract herself from the situation. Rook was cautiously picking his way through the brush while checking back every so often to see if everyone was present. Occasionally he would nicker for Katani to come forward.

"_What is it_?" She said in Gilian.

"_The camp is straight ahead. I will scout and be sure they know who we are. Stay together, make no sound till I give the word_." Rook slipped away soundlessly. The others started to move but she held them back with a hand and whisper.

Time passed slowly. Katani heard the roaring of the river and saw the multitude of vegetation. Kurama, in his human form once more, was also observing the plant life. For a moment Katani had almost expected some flashback or something like she had seen in movies. Those ones where the hero returns to his long lost home and finally remembers everything he had forgotten. Nothing of the sort occurred. Everything remained foreign and new to her.

As she was just about to walk on despite Rook's commands, the colt whistled softly from the other side of the brush.

"_Hitadea._" He whispered.

They walked through and were greeted by Rook and two humans with dazzling long swords. Both were male and wore their hair cut short as military officers often do. They seemed identical and the only way to tell them apart was by their eyes. One had eyes almost as red as Hiei's while the other had striking silver eyes.

The red eyed one spoke first in Japanese. "Mithril, is that you?"

She hated being called that. "Yes, but please, call me Katani."

"An alias eh?" The silver eyed spoke. "Bright one you are."

"Well David what did you expect? Who else would've escaped this damned island?"

"Why Edward, it might've been pure luck. You can never be sure with these things."

"True, but really if luck worked then we'd all flight out of here in a week or two."  
"That would be luck eh? But then where would we go?"

"Well Ed, I think we'd have to bunk up with Mithril here. She's obviously survived."

"It's Katani, brother. She made that clear a minute ago."

"Oh, sorry, Katani. Slipped my mind. Well now we can't just stand here all day. What are you people waiting for? An invitation? Come on then, follow me." David waved them forward, silver eyes flashing in the starlight.

Katani whispered to Yusuke. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"I like them."

"You would."

She sighed and pulled Feer forward. David and Edward led them a series of houses very similar to the ones seen during Feudal Japan. The low buildings fit well into the brush and size was generous due mainly to the few people living there. It seemed as if each family had its own house. But while they walked through the dirt street no lights were lit and no people conversing.

"Is everyone sleeping?" Kuwabara asked.

Ed looked back. "Shh. We go to bed at sundown and rise with the sun. Only guardians like Dave and myself stay up. We have cleaned out one of the older houses for you. Girls with girls and boys with boys acceptable?"

"Quite." Katani quickly said before Yusuke could break in.

"You've been expecting us." Kurama stated. "For how long have you known we were coming?"

"Our seer predicted your arrival months ago but never specified on the exact dates. When Ama rode to us earlier and alerted us of your presence Ed and I were summoned to see you in. Tomorrow we shall get into the details of your arrival but now you need rest and nourishment. None shall accuse the Hawks of being inhospitable."

"We thank you for your kindness." Kurama said.

Dave raised a brow. "You're thanking us for providing you a place to stay when you will almost certainly be fighting for our cause? Why if the-" he stopped to count the members of their party. "seven of you can defeat the Swift One we will be forever in your debt."

"We never said anything about helping you." Hiei said.

"Right, but the look on her face says it all." Ed pointed at Katani. "We remember when she trained here with that pegasi and her brother. The three were quite a handful. We were deeply saddened when we heard that the Phoenixes assassinated your brother, Mi- Katani"

"Thank you Edward, but please do not let my personal issues get in the way of anything. Those with me were forced to come. I have no say in their actions."

"Well this could be interesting. Who's in charge then?"

"We don't really have a-"

"He is." Katani pointed to Yusuke.

"Right. Well here we are. To the left you'll find the women's quarters with the baths at the end of the hall. To the right are the men's rooms. If you proceed straight through Feer can bed with Rook in the stable room."

"Thank you for everything." Katani bowed low. Everyone save Hiei did the same.

Once Edward and David were gone the group said their good nights and went to bed. No one felt like talking this late. Kuwabara carried Botan to the ladies rooms and set her on a western style bed.

"Thanks," Katani washed her face in a bowl of water on a round wooden table.

"No problem, Katani. Just be sure to get some rest!" His eagerness seemed to ease her slightly.

"Yeah, sure." She managed a smile as he left. With a sigh she fell onto the second bed. For a moment she felt as if she had forgotten something but the feeling passed as she threw on clean clothes from her backpack.

As she lay in bed she felt completely exhausted but was unable to sleep at all. After an hour of restless tossing and turning she got up and walked to the front door. A quick scan and she saw no one. With her mind she checked the area. Hiei was in a tree to her right. She quickly climbed it and sat on a large branch next to him.

"What?" She said when he gave her a look.

"I should be the one asking you the same thing."

"Can't sleep. But I can guess why you're here."

"Hn."

"You don't trust the Hawks so here you are being Mr. Watchdog."

"You fools are so gullible. Someone gives you some food and a bed and you suspect nothing. With that attitude we'll all end up dead."

_What if Hiei were president?_ Katani thought.

"Come on, you should at least rest a little."

"I'm not tired. Now leave me alone."

"What if I don't want to?" Katani pouted.

"Don't make me kill you."

"For crying out loud you could at least say please." Katani pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "After all this time can't you stand me yet?"

"Hn."

"Fine. Well goodnight then." Katani jumped from the branch and started walking towards the other houses.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

She was almost out of sight when he called. Be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt. 

Why can't you say things like that out loud? What is with the man ego thing? Katani kept walking. When they had walked through the first time she remembered seeing a clearing filled with crops. That was her destination. A small bench had been made near the edge of the field and she sat down. The moon was full above and she marveled at the clarity of the sky. From the city you couldn't see anything but black sky but here she felt she could see every star. The mare's milk still ran through her body. With it in her system she felt that sleep would never come.

_Oh well. I could use the training_. Katani rhythmically pulled off her necklace and sliced a small incision on her right palm. Gold blood seeped slowly from the wound. One dip and the charm changed into a deadly weapon. She took the cord that made up the necklace and slipped it over her wrist. Blade in hand Katani began going through the motions of a warm up. Her steps were short and quick like a cat. Each motion was fluid and smooth as she changed from one stance to the next. As the movements came back to her she stepped up her speed until she was nothing but a dance of sword and body.

After half an hour of this dance she stopped. It had been so long since she had an actual work out and she was breathing heavily. She took a spot on the bench and stabbed her sword in the dirt. Wiping the sweat from her brow she looked to the sky. Dawn was so far away so she might as well become familiar with her surroundings. Across the field looked to be corn and barely. With such a tropical climate she wondered how this island had deciduous forests and crops. They must have developed a new method of agriculture.

At the edge of the crops stood a young man of about twenty with a regal posture and air of royalty. Just looking at him he seemed to be different from David and Edward. His long golden hair obscured his face from view as he bent over the seedlings. From his back were two white wings like spilt milk.

Katani stayed motionless and just watched him. Maybe through observation she could learn something about her lost heritage. The man cupped his hands over the seedling with soft, gentle fingers. The seedling seemed to respond to his caress and grew a few inches. Content, the man smiled and moved to the next plant. Instead of holding it, he knelt near it and began to sing a soft melody. Katani instantly recognized the words. It was the song she had sang after Tithe's death and one other time that she could not recall. The words spoken were soft and clear as bird song.

Katani leapt from her seat, not caring if she startled him or not, and ran to the young man. "Where did you learn that song?" She knelt beside him.

When he continued singing she asked again, louder. Still he ignored her. She felt urgent in her need to speak to him but knew he wouldn't answer till he was good and ready. With a sigh she steadied her nerves and sang along with him. She wasn't the best singer but his astounding voice blotted out any imperfection she may have had. Only once she began her song did he look up at her. For a moment she thought she was looking at Tithe, but a closer look she saw a smooth angular face the color of sand. His eyes were the color of sapphires and seemed to draw her in. She felt she had seen eyes like his before. Their gazes were locked until the last verse of the song was completed.

"Mithril, we have long awaited you." His voice was like a heron, strong but soft with words that flowed.

"My name is Katani. I cannot remember a time when I was called Mithril. Please, tell me, who are you and how do you know that song?"

"I am Rayson Wing. I am the prince of the Hawk clan. Once I lived among the Phoenix, as their prince. Yet their ways were not that of nobility and I left as soon as I understood their plans. Once I came here I was immediately accepted as their prince. The song is the song of the royal family. All born into Phoenix royalty are taught the song from birth. Do you honestly not remember me, Mithril?"

"Forgive me, Sir Rayson, my memory has been lost then and even now. The only link I had of my life here was Feer, my language, and my sword."

"You remembered the Holy Speech? That is truly remarkable. Of Feer, I knew both you and him when you were young and we trained in the same halls."

"How do you know me, or did know me?"

"Dear Mithril, I am your cousin. My father was the brother of your father. After you were born they raised us together to be warriors and stewards of the clan."

"So I have family still alive? We are related?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say to that. In my mind all my family was dead. To think that here I am with a whole past and family I didn't even know about it just so overwhelming."

"Yes, looking at you now I see how clouded your mind is. So many conflicting emotions are stirring within you. Yet you have grown much. Despite not having access to the river you have developed wings. Though they are still fairly weak and underdeveloped."

"Well thanks, I think there was a compliment somewhere in there."

Rayson chuckled, a sound like silver bells. "If you like I could train you. There are so many things I wish to know. It's been so long, Mithril. It saddens me that you cannot remember your dear cousin."

"Forgive me, Sir Rayson."

"Sir Rayson is much too formal for old friends such as us. This cannot continue. Come." Rayson stood and held out his hand for Katani. "If you cannot remember then I shall sing to you and break the spell."

Katani stood with her mouth open in wonder. "You can do that?"

He nodded. "As you can. I see your isolation has created a great rift in your abilities. We have such a short amount of time, there is much to teach you."

Katani took his hand and he led her to an extravagant house with flowing fountains and marble walkways. Compared to this the other houses seemed to be in poverty. They walked over the cool marble onto a soft cherry porch. Katani and Rayson removed their shoes and stepped inside the house. Delicate scrolls hung from the walls. Beautiful pottery with dazzling wings and falcons were displayed on granite pedestals. Rayson picked up a silver candle stick and with a gentle breath lit the wick. He motioned for Katani to follow him to the back of the house away from the bedrooms. With soft hands he opened the screen and led Katani into a large empty room.

The only item in the room was a stack of cushions against the wall and a large door made of maple that must led to a closet.

"This is my training room. I had it prepared once I heard of your arrival. I wasn't planning on seeing you until tomorrow but luck is with us. This way." Rayson dropped Katani's hand and placed the candle stick in the center of the room. Quickly he placed two cushions on the ground, on facing the other.

"Can I help with anything?" Katani offered.

"I can see you haven't changed a bit. You can help by taking a seat right over there. Prepare yourself, we will be here a while."

"But I have friends, one of them saw me leave. He might grow worried if I do not return."

"Be still. If we are here past dawn I will have one of my men alert your companions. Now," Rayson took a seat on the cushion across Katani. "I would like to see into your mind if you would allow."

"Whoa, hang on a second. I still don't remember who you are and now you want me to open my mind to you? If it were just my thoughts I wouldn't be so opposed but others have trusted me with their secrets and I cannot so easily betray them."

"Good, you pass. Anyone willing to hand over their thoughts so easily would not be worthy of instruction from any royal, be they of the same blood or not. Will you allow me to examine your blood? Through it I can see what it going on inside of you, maybe even find out if your memory is being blocked or simply erased by the barrier around this island."

Katani nodded, that she could consent to. With a quick slice she cut her palm and handed it to him.

He ran a finger over her cut and the blood absorbed into his skin. After taking a soft cloth and wrapping it around the cut he sat back and was silent.

"Would you mind sharing what you discover out loud? My mind is as cloudy now as it has ever been."

Rayson closed his eyes and nodded. "That is clear. I see not one personality but two. Someone, most likely a seer, has recently infiltrated your mind and seems to be taking something from you. As of late have you felt as something is being taking away from you?"

"…Yes. Can you give that thing back to me?"

"No, but I can give you back the memories that were stolen when you fled this land over ten years ago. I see that there is someone you care very deeply for. A love maybe?"

"I am sorry but I cannot answer honestly. There is someone who has expressed his feelings to me but I do not know how I feel about him."

"Tell me the name."

"Ty."

"Hm. No, he is not the one who stirs you. Is there another?"

"If there is I can not name him. I think that is something that was stolen from me."

"Yes, I thought as much but had to be sure. I can feel the power of your wings in your blood. You used a Phoenix Down to bring them to life. Yet the wings remain bolted down. Do you have trouble releasing them?"

"Yes, I have found that unless I start a cut the wings will rip from my back, which is extremely painful."

"I see. You have anger within you. Unresolved pain, I feel. The need for justice is strong within you. I would guess this is about your half brother, Tithe?"

Katani nodded, amazed that he could surmise so much from a few drops of blood.

"You have given large amounts of blood to another before. This connection has long since severed but could easily be awakened again."

Katani had no idea what he was talking about now. Why would she ever give someone her blood?

"Oh my…"

"What?" Katani grew worried. Rayson's eyes flickered open.

"Have you given an outsider wings?"

"I… it was an emergency. He had been taken over by one of the assassins from this island and the gold blood remained within him. I called the wings from his blood. Was that wrong?"

"No. On the contrary it is magnificent. Bringing your own wings forward is tasking enough but to pull them from the blood of another not born to the clan is amazing. Others have failed miserably when attempting such. Your power is great. I think I understand enough now. Oh, Mithril, you have seen so much. I envy your strength."

"What strength? I can't even keep a hold on my own thoughts."

"First we must teach you to walk before you can fly. I was with you when you flew for the first time, do you remember?"

"That was you? You were the voice in my head!" As soon as she said it she knew it was true. How plain it was now that she had heard his voice in person. He had taught her to fly and led her to the island.

"Yes, I was with you." **I** **have been guiding you for a while now**

"That's incredible. How were you able to manage it with the defenses around this island?"

"Part of it was my own will reaching out. The main reason it worked is due to you. You were so afraid that your mind reached out for anything to grasp onto. I was there and offered guidance. You are much more powerful then you give yourself credit for. Allow me to help develop your strength."

Over the hours a part of Katani was awakened that she didn't know existed. Rayson gave her a crash course in everything from mind defense to working with her weapon. He explained that each member of the clan was given such a weapon at birth and it was a testament to how one lived. If the user was righteous and powerful the weapon was such. If the user was corrupt and strong, the weapon was as well. Rayson's weapon was a bow which took the form of a curved earring when not used. If he called upon it his rei energy would create the string and arrow for the bow. All he needed to do was aim and release.

He removed the cloud surrounding her past and the memories of her youth returned. She remembered living here, training with Rayson and the other noble children. The most precious memories were of Tithe and Feer. In the past she even witnessed Feer's birth. That was her most newly treasured memory. All the customs of her people came back. Proper greetings and gestures that betrayed one as a foreigner or local came back. She felt embarrassed at realizing she had acted horribly impolite to Edward and David. Thankfully they had known she would not remember and were accommodating. Immediately she bowed to Rayson muttering,

"Well met, white wing." Her fingers came together and she moved her hand across her chest and over her shoulder in the sign of peace.

"Well met, high flier." He returned. "You remember. Very good."

"It's amazing, I never would have imagined my history to be so rich. I can even remember the time we had tried to fly before getting wings. You made wooden ones and tricked one of the other boys into jumping from a tree to a stream! How the nobles chastised us for that!"

"Your memory is faulty, that was your idea."

"Don't try and trick me! I remember clearly now. I was the one who suggested the stream in case the wings didn't work. It was your plan to try it out in the first place."

Rayson smiled. "I cannot talk my way out of things with you. Let us continue. Dawn will soon be upon us."

They resumed practice. Rayson showed Katani how to contact him or another flier she had met using her mind. The sky was beginning to turn pink when he finished.

"Feeling overwhelmed yet?" he asked.

"Just a tad. Oh, before I forget is there any way you can help me ease the summoning of my wings or sword? I'm not found of cutting myself."

"You need not cut yourself to bring forth your wings or weapon. It is all a matter of self control. You only use the blood because it is easy. I will show you a new way. Think of your charm, think of what you wish it to become. Now call out its name."

The memory of her youth returned. "I call upon thee, rise Kail!" Her necklace glowed and the sword appeared in her hand. Katani couldn't help smiling. How much simpler that made it. Still, she would have to get used to the name and not ripping her necklace off whenever danger threatened.

"Now to release your wings you need this." He held up a phial filled with a clear liquid. "Because your ritual was artificial it's no surprise that it wasn't completely successful. Drink this, for it is pure water of the river and will complete the process."

Katani threw the glass back and drank the contents. It was icy and tingled every nerve as it slid down her throat and into her stomach. The ice water traveled through her body till it found the scar on her back. The chill of the drink calmed the throbbing of her scar.

"Now, think of your wings." Rayson extended his own to demonstrate.

She focused on her wings sliding gracefully from her back and shoulder blades. In moments they were there, just as she had pictured them. Unlike before when it burned and stung to summon them now it actually felt pleasant, as if a limb she had long since lost had come back to her.

"Very good. I think you are ready to see Cove."

"Cove?" Katani asked.

"Yes, he is the seer of the Hawks. It was he who predicted your arrival and alerted us. Come, I can take you to him before breakfast."

Her whole body repelled against the idea of seeing him. Inside her mind a voice shouted for her to stay away from this Cove at all costs.

"No, Rayson, I can't go. Please leave me be. I'm fine, really."

He raised on of his slim eyebrows. "Mithril you must see him. The Phoenix have inserted themselves in your mind. If you do not come they will take control of you."

"No!" She stood and tried to run from the house. Katani barely made it to the crops before Rayson cut her off.

"Forgive me, dear cousin. I must do this for you." His eyes focused on her. "_Dimian forth goiuna wratha!"_

Katani was encircled by a sphere much like her own, only Rayson's was far stronger. She called Kail forth and struck the barrier. It cracked and she was free for only a moment. One of Rayson's arrows caught her on the arm. The spirit energy encircled her like a net and she couldn't move.

"Let me go!" She knew deep down that she had to see Cove. It was getting to where she had no control over her body. The force inside her was growing stronger. Suddenly it spoke to her.

**You have nothing left, Katani. I have been kind to you until now. How do you repay me? Conspire with this renegade and plot my master's downfall? You shall pay. You thought your memories of _him _were precious, now I shall eliminate all memories of the others**. 

Rayson heard the voice and shouted some words in the holy speech. Ark shuddered and backed from Katani's mind. He was still there but for the moment subdued.

"We must hasten. My spell will not last long."

"He's already taking more of my memories, what can I do?"

Rayson looked intently at her. "Fight him, fight him with every breath you possess. Do not let him take what is yours."

Katani nodded as Rayson held her hand. The two flew quickly to a modest home partially hidden in the trees.

"Here is where Cove lives."


	6. Chapter 18: The Cleansing

Chapter Eighteen

_The Cleansing_

A young girl ran through the forest. In her haste she didn't glimpse the silver fox lying in the grass. The fox perked its ears upon hearing her pass. A demon was following the girl and the silver fox felt compelled to help her. He jumped form the brush and ran for the pursuing demon. The girl screamed in terror at the site of the demon and tripped over a tree root. The silver fox bit down on the demon's leg. To his shock his teeth passed straight through the demon. With a laugh the demon swat at the fox, slamming him into a tree. The girl screamed to the fox for help but he could only listen as the demon cornered her.

Kurama's eyes snapped open. He was lying in a large room with the other boys. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sprawled on the floor and snoring heavily. Ty remained in the same position he had been in last night and made no sound save a light breathing. Hiei was nowhere to be seen. Kurama allowed himself time to think about his dream through before rising. Had it been a premonition or were his fears simply showing themselves through his dreams?

Soundlessly he rose, changed, and left the others alone. The sun was just showing itself in the sky and the surrounding clouds were a dazzling pink. He found some hot tea and breakfast on a tray near the front screen. Taking only the tea he left the guest house and sat down on the wet grass. Last night he had gotten barely any sleep and the sleep he had achieved was plagued with nightmares.

_Is she still the girl I knew? She has changed lately. I don't know if she is the one I fell in love with. Can she ever be that person again?_ He thought as he sipped his tea. _She is still afraid of Yoko. He is a part of me no matter how much I may fight it. Yet, before her memories were taken, she looked at us both equally. After that night, she was not afraid. That brings rise to the question, when I am who I used to be do I care for her just as much? I did protect her as Kurama and as Yoko. My two sides are one, if she remains afraid of Yoko she is afraid of me._

Kurama watched the life around him. For its tropical maritime climate the plant life was incredible. He thought he had seen Katani studying the foliage when they first arrived. Had it been curiosity at the land that had once been her home?

"Even for you this is abnormal, Kurama."

"Ah. Good morning, Hiei." Kurama glanced to his right, Hiei was settled in a branch almost out of sight.

"She still has not returned."

Kurama's pulse quickened. "Who?"

Hiei looked straight at him. "You know who."

Kurama set his cup down and headed to the center of the village. Even though their connection was severed Kurama could still sense her presence at will. He focused now on the specific beat of her heart and the certain way her blood flowed.

There!

She was in a small home hidden in the woods. Kurama ran without hesitation to the spot. The doors were locked but that couldn't keep him out. All his years as a thief taught him how to unlock any lock, or safe for that matter. Cautiously he entered. It was silent. There should be the sound of people moving about, or at least talking. He focused again on her pulse. It was quicker then normal and panicked. Something was wrong.

In moments he located a hidden panel that led to a basement. Quietly he descended the steps.

"I see what has been plaguing you, Mithril. He has been with you for a while now. The removal will be strenuous and painful, are you still willing to go through with it?" The old man bore his grey eyes into Katani.

"Yes, I have no choice. Proceed, Seer Cove."

He nodded and placed a wrinkled hand firmly on Katani's shoulder. After muttering a low apology he bore into her mind. The intrusion was such a contrast to the man's physically weak body. His entry rivaled Hiei's when he had trained her. However his intrusions were like needles. Thousands of tiny needles pierced her brain to try and find this Ark.

Rayson looked away from his cousin's pain. It tore at him to know there was nothing he could do for her. On their way over Ark had surfaced once again and taken full control of her body. He had been forced to knock Mithril unconscious for a brief period while talking with Cove.

Once he fully understood the situation Cove wasted no time in reviving her and beginning the cleansing. Now he felt the waves of energy from them both. Being the prince of his people he was more sensitive to suffering then any of them. Mithril radiated of confusion and suffering. He had to keep his gaze averted or else be dragged in by Cove's power.

Cove fought to find the Seer stealing this child's memories. As he explored the corners of her mind he found much had been erased. Yet he had a feeling even Ark, his youthful rival seer, had stolen the memories and kept them for himself. That was hopeful for if she could take down Ark she could restore her lost memories.

A net of red fibers covered the child's brain. These had been laid down by Ark so every thought she had could be intercepted. He was surprised to find that a corner of the girl's mind had been blocked off from Ark. In that tiny corner were her deepest secrets. Cove left them be as he continued searching. Finally he found him, at the very center of Mithril's thoughts. Ark saw his intruder but merely smiled.

Have you come to drive me away, old man? 

Ark, leave this young girl at once! Cove barked.

My, my, so impolite. Come now teacher, you could at least greet your favorite student. I have gotten better, watch. Ark ensnared Cove in a net of hot fibers.

Cove struggled and fought back with his own blue ropes. They were three times as thick as Ark's for his bore the weight of experience. With his own ropes he cut every last fiber of influence Ark had over her.

The only thing that remained was the rival seer himself.

Kurama felt Katani's pain before seeing her. She was kneeling on the floor and biting her lip to keep from screaming. Gold blood trickled down from the force of her teeth on them.

A beautiful Gilian with gold wings stood in a corner of the room. It was him Kurama ran to first.

"What is going on here?" He demanded.

The Gilian rose his eyes to meet him. Kurama was startled at their resemblance to Katani's. "He is cleansing her. The seer is ridding Mithril's mind of Ark so no more of her memories will be taken. Who are you?"

"My name is Kurama. That is all you need to know. Tell me, who are you and what is your relation to Katani?"

"I am Rayson, the prince of the Hawks. Mithril is my cousin. It pains me to see her like this but there is no other way. Would you like it if the last of her memories of you are taken? That's what I thought. Do not look at me such, I have examined her blood. In it I found strong memories connected to everyone in your band, except you. Care to explain why you are so special that the Phoenixes see you as a threat in Mithril's mind?" The boy ignored him and went to kneel by Katani.

He placed a strong hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Katani, Katani, you can do this. I am here with you. Give me some of your pain."

Her eyes snapped open. Despite the battle raging within her she looked at him. "Kurama? What are you doing here?" She gasped and clenched her teeth to keep from crying out.

"My concern for you led me here. Give me some of your pain, as you once did." He took her hand and squeezed.

Katani didn't know exactly what he meant but she connected her mind to his and he felt the prick of needles rebound in his skull. Some of the stress eased of Katani and she felt as if she could breathe again.

Cove lashed at Ark. Leave this child and never return. Mithril, I cleanse thee! He threw one last gold tendril at Ark.

Despite the pressure Ark smirked. You win for now, teacher. I will leave Mithril but her memories remain mine. We will come for her. I will make her ours once more. Ahahahahaha! His laugh died off as his presence vanished.

Cove fell back and panted heavily. Katani fell forward and Kurama caught her. He carefully laid her in his lap so she could lean on him for support. The muscles in her arms and legs were twitching slightly and her forehead was slick with sweat. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water gasping for breath.

Rayson rushed to her side. "Dear cousin, did it work? Are you well? Mithril, speak to me." He wiped her face with a damp cloth.

Katani's eyes fluttered before fully opening. "Rayson, you idiot. Of course it worked." She smiled softly and her breathing steadied. "Did you miss me?"

"It has been years since you've called me something so disrespectful and I've never been more grateful to hear it. You are quite fortunate to have this gentleman on your team. He carried some of the load for you when I was too afraid."

Katani's eyes darted to Kurama's. His heart warmed to see her look so kindly upon him. "Rayson, you really are an idiot. You couldn't have helped me. You're too noble. You would have fallen ill. Don't blame yourself." To Kurama she said, "Thank you, Kurama. I owe you one."

"You owe me a lot more then one, Katani."

She thought for a moment. "I'm sorry but I can not recall…"

"That is because Ark has stolen your memory of him." Cove stood. "Believe me your highness, this man was imbedded heavily in your mind. I can tell you thought a great deal about him. Yet for some reason Ark and the Phoenixes were repelled by this and have stolen your memories of him. I believe if you slay Ark, you can regain your memories."

"I… what?" She didn't know why but her face flushed at the thought. With a sideways glance she looked at him again. There was something about him that made her blood quicken.

Rayson seemed to notice it as well. Especially now that the confusion was over he could see the way Kurama looked her over. He didn't like it.

"I need some air." She stood.

"I will inform the other members of your band of your whereabouts. You already know the situation. Would you like to be left alone while I inform your team? You will need much rest after last night and this cleansing."

"Please, I would be most grateful Rayson." Katani made the sign of thankfulness with her index and middle finger by bringing them to her lips.

"Then Kurama was it? Will you please come with me?"

Kurama looked as if he detested this idea, but wasn't about to fight with Katani's cousin or the prince for that matter.

Surprisingly, it was Katani who spoke out. "Um, actually Rayson, I would greatly appreciate it if Kurama could accompany me for today. If that's all right with all of you."

"I like that idea. If her highness is being looked after I'd feel a lot better. And besides, what better way to insult the enemy by keeping her close to the one they've been making her forget?" Cove said.

Rayson seemed skeptical but consented. "Practice your new skills today. And you," he looked at Kurama. "If I find any reason to doubt Mithril's condition I will hold you personally responsible. If I find so much as a splinter you will be mad to pay." Kurama held his ground. He was not at all intimidated. Rayson glanced at Katani. "Farewell, cousin. May the wind always be at your back."

"May the sun guide your way." Katani made the gesture for parting and watched as Rayson gracefully climbed up the steps, white wings behind. "What about you? Would you mind keeping me company?" She glanced at Kurama.

"It would be my pleasure." He held out his hand for her. She took it, pleasantly surprised by her own boldness. A light, airy feeling replaced the headaches she had when she had been with him before. Maybe being around him wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

Cove handed her a canteen filled with a thick liquid she was to consume so her mind would not fall into coma after the damage that had been done to it.

"I'm not worried." Katani said as they left the house. "Hiei already says I have brain damage."

Kurama chuckled softly. "I see you remember your past on this island."

"How did you know?"

"When you said farewell to Rayson you made motions with your hands and spoke words of ritual. You had not done so upon meeting the two hawks last night."

Katani smiled. "You've always been this smart, haven't you?"

"I'm afraid so."

She laughed, maybe she had felt something for him. It was easy to see why, he was her kind of man. Now it was time to test him. Partially to answer some questions and also to have some fun. "Come on, I want to show you something." She tugged at his arms and pulled him into the woods. "When I got my memory back I remembered everything about this place. Back here is where I broke my leg when I was five and over here I fought my first duel. I can still see the look on Rayson's face when I held Kail to his throat. He never got over that loss." Katani guided him through a maze of maples, elms, and ash trees. Once they reached a small crest she stopped and quickly scanned her surroundings. After only a moments hesitation she gently tapped one of the rocks. It vibrated and to her left a large gap appeared. She waved Kurama through and once inside the cover slid back on. The route was dark and cold with the smell of earth. Deeper and deeper down they walked. Only memory kept Katani from getting lost.

At last she and Kurama reached a large door.

With a shove the it creaked open. A beam of sunlight shot through and they stood in the center of a deep valley. The valley was long since overgrown with thick grass that reached up to their ankles. Over to the right a large waterfall fell from above. The water sprayed of the rocks with such force that most of the water turned to a light mist.

"Welcome to my home." Katani ran forward and spread her arms wide. "This is where I was born. Away from all the politics of Hawks and Phoenixes my parents brought me here. My father trained my body while my mother enforced my mind. I remember everything now. Feer was born here as well, from my parents' Pegasi. Here I feel safe and can relax."

"I am honored that you brought me to such a personal place." Kurama copied the sign of thankfulness Katani had performed earlier.

"Your welcome." Katani chose a spot near the bank of the river created by the fall and just fell into the grass. Kurama sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"In all honesty, better then I have in a long time." She sighed. "I remember where I came from and who my parents were. You have no idea how long I searched for the answer to those questions. I got to see Tithe in my memories in a way I'd never seen him before. I got to watch Feer's birth and saw who I learned swordsmanship from. And, best of all, I don't feel as if I'm a stranger in my own mind."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Hey, answer something for me. How come I can remember meeting Yusuke and the others, but whenever I search for you I see nothing. You have been cut from just about every corner of my mind. I can tell we've known each other, we're part of a team, but even now I don't remember seeing you on the flight over here. I know you're name but that's about it. It feels as if I meet you last night when we first landed on the Island. But it's the kind of meet like seeing an old friend for the first time in years. Tell me, why were you seen as a threat?"

Kurama looked straight at her. "Certain people saw our relationship and thought it improper. Beyond that I am not sure. I know now that the Phoenix has some other reason besides a simple breach of custom."

"Whoa, our relationship? The only way it would have been improper is if we were dating or something like that."

Kurama looked at the ground. "We weren't dating." Katani was silent. "The night you began to lose your memory I was about to tell you that… I love you. I know that you would have also said the same."

"WHAT?" She sat up. "H-hold on there, fox boy, I don't fall in love. That's not me. I haven't even had a crush on someone since middle school and even then it was a fleeting thing. You can't honestly say I was… in love with someone. And from outside the clan, that's practically treason! Tithe was killed because his mother was a fire blood."

"Well I'm not sure what to say to that…" Kurama looked at the sky. His eyes couldn't seem to stay still.

"Do you still… what I mean is that are you…"

At this Kurama slid over to her. "Yes, Katani. I'm still in love with you." He placed a hand on her cheek. "More so then ever."

Katani felt the blood rise to her cheeks. He was practically a stranger to her, but she did trust him enough to bring him here. "Whoa, too fast!" She jerked and pushed Kurama away from her. He fell backwards with a thud.

Against her will she placed a hand over the spot where he had touched her. As she saw him move up she quickly dropped her hand to her side.

"I'm sorry, I guess it was rude of me to-" she stopped herself after seeing the laughter in his eyes. "What's so funny?"

He smiled. "You really don't remember. The last two times I did that you… well lets just say pushing me off you was the opposite of your actions."

"WHAT?" She screamed at him and grabbed his collar. "Do you mean to say that I… and with you?"

"Think hard, do you think you would have?" He smirked. Even though it was a bit cruel, he was having fun messing with her. Really it was just to spend time with her. She had been so distant over the last couple of days that even this was a joy.

She let go off him, by now her face was a brilliant shade of gold. "I well…" Her voice changed to a low whisper. "He is pretty hot, but then he's not of gold blood… Whose to say that I… Wait I know for sure that hot or not I would not do THAT before marriage. Right so I've decided." Confident in her choice she turned to face him. "Well Kurama, I believe I never did _that_ with you. I also doubt we ever had a relationship."

"Really?"

"Yes. If I was so _in love _with you then prove it. Do something here and now that I would have fallen in love with."

"Is that a challenge?"

"More of a dare really. If you were so important that Ark erased you from my memory then I need to see why. If I fell in love it was for a pretty darn good reason. I doubt I'd be able to _resist_ you if you did the same thing. Bring it, Kurama." Arms crossed across her chest she smiled. This would prove they never had a relationship. He was probably messing with her just like Yusuke often did.

"Alright," Kurama stood and walked off.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Stay there." His voice was calm and firm. Katani sat back down and watched him grow smaller and smaller until he completely disappeared in the long grass.

To pass the time Katani began humming the song her mother had taught her whenever they were sick. As the clouds rolled away her stomach began to growl. How long had it been since she'd last eaten something? As much as she wanted to walk to the river, she held back knowing she wanted to settle this issue here and now."

Ten minutes later she saw Kurama return. In his right hand was a large basket. What was he doing? He placed the basket in front of Katani and pulled a small blanket from inside it. After the blanket was spread he set out dishes, two of everything. With a snap of his fingers a large red rose grew from the center of the basket. Katani watched in amazement.

"Sit, I made brunch. You're hungry aren't you?" He smiled and set some food on the plate before her.

"I… uh… yeah I am." She was speechless as he poured a glass of water for her. She accepted it with thanks and sipped. "Can I help with anything?" She suddenly offered.

"No, do not try and steal this from me." He brushed her hand away.

"Alright…" She plopped a small sushi roll in her mouth and almost melted. "This is incredible! How did you make this?"

"You taught me a while ago. These are all your favorite foods aren't they?"

A quick scan of her plate was all it took. He had left nothing out. How had he known? "I never tell anyone my recipes…"

Kurama came to sit beside her and before she could say anything he embraced her.

"I know it will take more then a meal to win your heart but let me hold you for a moment. I've missed you deeply, Katani. You may not remember it now but you love me. I'll help you remember. For you are my dearest." He repeated the phrase in the holy speech. "I love you."

Katani was left with nothing to say. After a long moment she hesitantly raised her arms and hugged him back.

"I will not let them take you from me."

Could she have really fallen in love with him? From birth she had been taught to keep the bloodline pure. Everything he had done suggested they had a former relationship but if he became her close friend she would have shared those things with him. If they had been great friends she would have taught him her language just so she could speak it with someone. But hugging him felt so nice. Time seemed to hang in that moment for neither wanted it to end.

Finally Katani started to feel uncomfortable, wasn't she already committed to Ty? It was all she could do to pull away from him. With a small smile she resumed eating. Kurama watched her, knowing she was doing the best she could. Had she been the kind of woman to fold so easily he never would have fallen in love with her to begin with.

"I still don't know what to make of all this but…" She twiddled her fingers. "I know that it means enough to me that I want to try and figure it out. Is that alright?"

"More then alright. I know it will all work out in the end."

"You sound so sure."

"I am." Kurama plucked a dumpling from his plate.

_That cocky little… _Katani ate her food in silence. The sun was straight above by the time they had finished. Despite Kurama's protests Katani assisted him in the cleanup.

"I don't think we should leave the others alone for too long. Let's get out of here." Katani brushed the crumbs from her shirt and stood.

"Do you wish to fly?"

"Neh, I feel like riding." She whistled loudly. The sound echoed within the canyon and without a doubt it reached him. A few moments later she heard the beat of his wings as he dove down the valley. She waved to Feer as he landed, running to keep his momentum going.

The gold stallion pranced on his toes to her. His head bobbed up and down as he greeted her with soft nickers. Katani threw his forelock behind his ears and scratched them.

"_Admia fualra? Dostona noe?_" She asked him. Feer nodded and glanced at Kurama. He had come over and was standing next to Katani. In the ancient tongue he greeted her stallion and politely asked for a ride.

Feer studied him with his hazel eyes. It seemed as if he was judging whether he was worthy. After a long moment he nodded.

Katani mounted and entangled her fingers in the stallion's mane. The strands of hair felt like strings of gold as she held tight. Her stallion seemed to remember this place as well. The muscles on his shoulders and back twitched in anticipation of the flight. Katani stroked his toned neck to ease some of his restlessness.

Kurama climbed on behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Her mouth opened to say something but, as if he had read her mind, he quickly removed them. Common sense surfaced in her mind.

"How will you hang on?"

"I'll use my legs." He said.

Katani shrugged and spurred Feer with her heel just below his wing joint. Feer bucked slightly form excitement and shot off. He ran down the valley at breakneck speed before leaping into the air and spreading his vast wings. A couple solid strokes and they were airborne. Katani's stomach lurched as it always did from flight. The adrenaline made her beam. There was no drug in the world more addictive then this.

She let a little laugh escape her lips from the joy of the flight. The scar on her back cooled as if anxious to fly. Katani looked over her shoulder at Kurama, he would be fine by himself. She whispered to Feer to fly over the water as high as he could. The stallion whinnied and turned so the ocean lay before them. The trees became like grass and the beach a blurred line. Katani untangled her fingers and swung her leg so both hung over the same side.

"What are you doing?"

"Sayonara!" Katani let herself slide from the back of her stallion. The wind tore at her clothes and hair. She held her arms in front as if in a dive and increased her speed. Nothing in her life had felt so terrifying yet amazing. As the blue water grew nearer and nearer she felt her body falling faster and faster. Feeling the time was about right she thought about her wings escaping from her back.

In one gliding motion the wings emerged from the scar. The joints aligned with her shoulder blade and the feathers shone in the sunlight. The wings had increased in size so each wing in itself spread ten feet. Her new wingspan of twenty feet overshadowed any other winged creature she'd meet. Looking back she remembered how fifteen feet was the longest span among their clan. Only those of royalty stretched that far. Rayson had pressed the standard with his eighteen foot wingspan but now Katani put him to shame. Power pulsed through every vein in her wings. She extended them to their fullest and caught the air. With a strong flap she was going up. She saw Feer above, a gold speck against the clouds. He was alone, without a rider. Where was Kurama?

Kurama? She tested what Rayson had taught her. Kurama would not be able to reply, but if he accepted her message she could locate him. As a fisherman pulls his rod when he feels a bit, Kurama pulled her message so she knew exactly where he was. A couple hundred feet below a silver fox demon was struggling against three gold fliers.

"Kail!" Katani called her sword and fell into a dive. The person below looked nothing like the Kurama she knew, she even feared him slightly. Yet she knew it was him and he was in danger. She called to Feer but he pushed her message away. This confused her but she had no choice but to continue. As she flew closer she could see one of Kurama's wings were torn, were they made from plants? She could see the fibers trying to come together but they were blocked by something. Red blood poured down his right arm as the other brandished a whip. He took one of the winged warriors down with this and caught the second on the backstroke. The third used this as an opportunity and sliced at his left arm.

Katani caught him from above and sliced off his sword hand. Before the silver fox could kill him Katani came behind the attacker and pressed Kail to his throat.

"Who are you? Tell me your name." Her tone grew icy. Inside her body trembled at what she had just seen. Two like her had been murdered. She prayed she would not have to do the same.

"I am Andrew, you'd do well to remember it, Mithril."

"Why did you attack my comrade?"

"We weren't looking for him, we were coming after you. Your death is the ultimate goal of the Swift One. I hope you haven't grown lazy just because your dried up old seer managed to temporarily beat Ark. We will return for you and yours. This is the message I bring from he whose wings guide us all. May you rebels burn in hell!" With that final message he took a small blade from his sleeve and sliced his throat. The messenger fell into the ocean below.

Both Katani and Kurama panted heavily. Kurama, because of his injuries, and Katani because she had seen three of her own kinsmen slain before her. Only days ago the sight of one of her own would have made her filled with joy and now she felt overwhelming sadness for her brethren.

"Are you all right, Katani?" A strong arm brushed her cheek.

She recoiled. "No, I'm not fine. Who, or what, exactly are you?"

"Yoko Kurama." He explained what she used to know about his past identity.

Images flashed through her mind. He had attacked Ty and grabbed her harshly by the wrist. The look of his cold gold eyes haunted her. Yet he continued to hold his gaze on her.

For a moment her face paled but she then remembered he was Kurama in a sense and she owed him. The fear in her mind was pushed aside as she stared back.

"You're hurt." Her eyes traveled over the wounds on his arms.

"Tis but a flesh wound." He smiled at her, white teeth flashing.

"Flesh wounds kill, now hold still." She struggled to remain still with her large wings. By barely moving them she had been able to fly and now moving them at all created motion.

Yoko saw her struggling. "Hold still, don't flap at all."

"Are you crazy? I'll fall."

"Calm down, this is anime. You could never flap and still fly. I haven't moved my wings since I started flying yet here I am."

She gave him a quizzical look but tried it. The tips of her wings were spread far and they seemed to have latched on to something. She remained still in the air.

Confused but content she took Kail to her palm and cut.

Kurama gave her a look. "Yes, cut yourself. That solves everything."

"Will you stop it? I'm trying to help you. Rayson taught me how to heal more efficiently with my blood. If it's too disgusting for you then bleed all the way back to the makai for all I care."

He chuckled at her exaggeration. "Did Rayson tell you if there were any side effects?"

"No. Why?"

"You've done this to me before. It creates a mental link between us. You do not remember but I've had your blood in me before. I was able to read your emotions and feel your pain. At times I was even able to gleam bits of your thought. Do you still wish to heal me?"

"I don't know… How much does it hurt?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Barely a scratch. But I'd never turn down an offer of gold blood, especially yours."

"Are you trying to get me to say no?"

"Now you've hurt my feelings."

"I think you'll recover. So you're still Kurama?"

He took a long breath. "If I need to tell you again-"

"Fine, just come here." She grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled him to her. His eyes were much finer then Kurama's. The look of depth and age was clear in them. From his account he was almost a four hundred years old. If she had fallen in love with him what was she thinking?

Katani looked straight into his eyes and tried to see Kurama in them. As if knowing her thoughts he intentionally softened them. The color was different but the look was there. That look of caring and kindness she had seen was the same.

"K-Kurama." She stammered. Though she saw him in those eyes bright as her blood those same eyes made her quiver inside. It took all her will power not to tremble. "It is…"

He pushed away from her. "Yes, I told you. Let's return. Your cousin will need to know of the events that have just occurred. From the message we heard I would not be surprised if another attack on your mind was attempted. You must defend yourself more then ever if your memories are precious to you."

"Wait!" Katani caught the back of his shirt. "I can't just turn away if you're hurt. We might fight again and as much as you may not like it your reaction time was slow. There were three of them but still…"

"There were three when you arrived. Originally there were seven."

Katani's mouth fell open. "I uh… Well good job then. But still, don't move." She placed her cut hand over his right arm and dragged it over the wound. The same she did with his other arm. She didn't notice how he shivered at her touch. The cut on her palm slid shut, it had fulfilled its purpose.

Katani flew behind him and healed the wing with a simple joining spell Rayson had taught her.

Yoko flexed his arms. "Even though it was not necessary, I thank you."

"You're welcome. I must fly ahead to warn Rayson. Please bring Feer."

"Yes. Go."

She turned but the image of a winged warrior falling to the water rose in her mind. A single tear fell from her eye for those lost. This was only the beginning of the bloodshed.


	7. Chapter 19: Beyond the Haze

Chapter Nineteen

_Beyond the Haze_

Katani pushed her new wings to the limit. With mighty strokes she flew over the water and forest. In moments she arrived at the village. To stop herself she threw her wings forward and let herself fall. At the last moment she flapped against the ground. It created enough lift and she let her wings rest against her back, folded many ways to compact down against her back.

She stood in the middle of the village square. Unlike the previous night the village was bustling with activity. Young woman with wings ranging in color from black to even pale violets darted between vistas and shops. Size varied too, most women had the formation of the hawks but some were akin to the falcon of even the sparrow. Having never seen a true Phoenix she could not compare its wings to the warriors she had seen earlier. The men had wings with darker tones and almost always larger then the females, for their larger size required more lift. If the wings were gone it would have felt like a typical village. The citizens wore modern clothes and acted as if they resided in Tokyo or Osaka and not an island in the middle of nowhere.

Upon seeing her, the villagers stared. Her wings shone like gems in the sun. To keep the air of importance she kept them out. The citizens stared in awe. Katani ran to one of them and said,

"Sir, can you please tell me where his majesty Lord Rayson is? It is urgent that I speak to him."

"Mi'lady Mithril, I shall take you directly to him if you desire."

Katani's relief must have shown on her face. "Thank you sir, it would be most appreciated."

He directed her to a tall house in across the dirt street. After the man with brown wings explained Rayson's location she thanked him and folded her wings. Even though she had tucked them as close to her back as possible they still hindered her as she dashed up the stairs.

Without knocking or announcing herself, as was expected, she threw the screen door open. "_Utlia bensis _Phoenix_ rega! Dominthir _Kurama_ vadar! _Ark_ mateaf gilriols!"_ Her words flew through the room and Rayson leapt to his feet.

"_Vate?_"

She nodded. "Yes, seven of them attacked him. I arrived in time to gather information on the last before he killed himself."

Yusuke and the other were on their feet now. "What? Where's Kurama?"

Katani caught her breath. "He… should be arriving soon. Most of them were slain upon my arrival. I flew here as fast as my wings would allow. I ask for your guidance."

Rayson examined her closely. "You are rested?" After she nodded he continued. "There is no time to lose. They have made the first move by attempting to kill you. We must retaliate with haste. I have informed your comrades of the situation. Your teammate, Kurama, is he injured?"

"He was but I tended to his wounds. We are ready for battle."

Rayson turned to Yusuke. "Lord Urameshi, are the other members of your team ready to fight?"

"Why don't you ask them?" he said. One by one each agreed either by verbal consent or a nod of the head. Botan gulped nervously but nodded also.

At that moment Kurama walked through. His vibrant green eyes quickly scanned the room.

"Sir Kurama, I commend you for your bravery. Thank you for protecting Mithril."

"It was my honor."

Rayson led them all from that room to an even larger one. Shelves of weaponry and body armor lined the shelves. "We outfit our warriors here. We plan to lead a large scale attack on the city, one they cannot ignore. You and your team will infiltrate the castle while we distract the brunt of the troops. You will proceed upon my signal, once the way is clear. Before that moment do not engage yourself in combat. We will be relying on every bit of your strength in battle. If another engages you do your best to flee. My link with Mithril will be such that I can contact you all from the sky.

"I have talked with Ama, the milk white mare, and she had agreed to carry some of you into combat. Rook the stallion has also volunteered himself."

Yusuke interrupted. "Wasn't he that scrawny little horse we saw last night?"

"He received his wings this morning. Now he is a stallion of the Pegasi fleet. Each of you are free to take whatever you need from this room though I expect you each to already have weapons else you would not have made it this far."

"Any extra armor you have you be helpful." Katani said.

"Help yourself, Mithril. We leave at dawn tomorrow morning. I leave you to your own strategies. The main goal is to slay the Swift One. Yet he has a couple lords whose strength is legendry. We want to try and kill as few as possible, they are out people as well."

"That's where we come in." Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "Sounds like this will be another Maze Castle. Everyone fine with some one on ones? Been a while since I've had a good fight. I'm gettin kinda restless."

"Down boy," Katani chided.

"I don't like this." Hiei said. "We are attacking too soon and underestimating their strength. This will fail." However no one seemed to hear him and he didn't care.

Katani eagerly clapped her hands together. "So, according to my memory-" Hiei scoffed and Katani shot him a glare before continuing, "There are two wings of the castle, each leading to the throne room on the third floor. Each floor contains a room leading to the next. This is where the Swift One will place his lords. The most tactful plan would be to stay together and have us take each lord out one by one before they can alert the leader. If they regroup or retaliate with him at their side we won't stand a chance."

"I see time has not dulled your wit, Mithril. Still you must guard yourself most of all. Even if you see your comrades struggling do your best to avoid it."

"What? I'm sorry Rayson but no. I refuse to stand by and watch if they're losing."

"Only you can defeat the Swift One."

"Oh bull! Let's not go into that "chosen one" complex. He can die a number of ways be it by me or another."

"Time has dulled your common sense."

Katani growled slightly, a trait picked up from spending too much time with the boys. "Listen, Rayson, you have no authority to give me orders. I have come back to aide you and avenge my brother. I respect your opinion but if one of my friends is in danger there's no way I'm standing idly by."

"Mithril… I do not wish to discuss this in front of the others. Yet if you do not comply you will put all those around you in danger."

"How so?"

Rayson folded his slim arms across his chest. "If you are killed the Swift One will not hold back. He will kill all on this island with a curse. This island and our people will be naught but dust in the wind." Rayson continued to explain that he wished to control her body and mind. "He would take your body and use it to resurrect his wife. That is why he so desires you."

"No way!" Kuwabara yelled. "That's just sick!"

"Sounds like we're dealing with an evil scientist or something." Yusuke said.

Katani grimaced. Was he serious? How could their supposedly brilliant enemy plan on doing something so stupid? And she was supposed to stay on the sidelines like a good little chosen one and cheer? No way. "I need some air. Yusuke, contact me if you have orders."

"You got it."

Katani left through the door, her mind still swimming with the insanity of it all. With her wings she floated lightly to the ground from a gap in the wall used to lead in Pegasi. A quick whistle and Feer stood by her. She led him to the stables and gave him a thorough rub down. Before long his coat gleamed like solid gold. As she fed and watered him she talked with him, as people with animals often do.

In the Holy Speech she asked. "_Feer, dear one to my heart, why did you not answer my call earlier? I needed you but my call went unheeded. Could you not understand me_?"

Feer shifted uneasily. His right hind foot stomped the packed dirt of the barn. She read his body language as easily as if he had spoken. By the flick of his ears and the light in his eyes she could understand.

"_If_ _that was true then why didn't you let me know_?"

Feer nipped her lightly on the shoulder.

"_You're right. Forgive me. I have been out of it lately. So many things have happened but that's still no excuse. I should have been paying more attention to you_." Katani checked his legs, they were hot. After applying cold wraps the swelling began to go down.

"Can you ever forgive me for not noticing?" she said, reverting back to the common tongue.

Feer flicked her ponytail.

"Thank you," she wrapped her arms around him.

Feer whinnied to her and she looked up.

"You remember? You know how I was around Kurama before losing my memory? Tell me!"

Feer snorted.

"That's no fair! Revenge will get us nowhere! How can you justify something like that after forgiving me?"

The gold stallion shoved her.

"Jerk," she muttered.

Feer tossed his head.

"Of course I'll find out on my own! You doubt me?"

The winged horse folded his wings and pawed at the ground.

"I want you to tell me so I don't have to wait."

The Pegasi snorted again. Just as Katani was about to raise her voice and command the stupid horse to tell her, another spoke.

"Some may classify talking to animals as a sign of insanity." Ty suddenly appeared behind her.

Katani jumped and whirled around. "Don't do that! You know how much I hate people surprising me!"

"Then you're going to hate this." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Without hesitation he caught her in a passionate kiss. Katani didn't know what to do. Was she going to continue a relationship with Ty or try and see if she had one with Kurama? Her mind ran through the options. Kurama was not one of them and Ty had recently become one. Her early years on the island forced her to choose him. For all she knew this Kurama could be messing with her. So she kissed him back. Just as she was starting to feel comfortable a wing smacked both of them upside the head.

"Feer!" Katani yelled.

Her horse whinnied with laughter. Surprisingly, Ty laughed as well.

"And it was always said the boyfriends should watch out for overprotective fathers. I have to deal with an overprotective horse."

"Yeah well horses can be locked up in a stall." She glared at Feer. The stallion danced on his toes and snorted at her. One step and he come between Ty and Katani. Large white teeth snapped near Ty, a clear threat.

"Hey, come on now Feer. We've always gotten along haven't we?" Ty reached out to pet the stallion. Feer bit him on the arm. "Holy sh-"

Katani stopped him with a look.

"Sorry."

Katani nodded and clipped a lead rope to Feer's halter. "I'll deal with him."

"Hey, Kitty?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

She stopped. People kept asking her that. "Why?"

"You have that look when you're upset. It's the same look you had when your mail order archery set never showed up."

"Hey, I paid fifty dollars for that thing! I had every right to be upset!"

"Point is… what's going on?"

Katani twisted the rope nervously over her fingers. Something really was bothering her but she felt reluctant to share it. _Is that what couples are supposed to do?_ She thought. Well she would try. Maybe it would help her feel better. "I saw my own people die before my eyes," she told him after a brief pause. "They were right there and I couldn't stop it. Kurama just cut them down as if they were flies. I realize this will happen tomorrow but they were just… I felt like I knew them in a way. After being alone for so long and finally meeting others like me was incredible. But as they were bleeding in my arms I felt such a kinship to them." Feer stomped angrily. Katani glared at him, angry because he knew what she wanted to know and because he had stopped her moment with Ty. Realizing seclusion would be best for the stallion till the battle she ended the conversation. "I'm sorry. I've got to go. Can we talk more out behind the house? I can meet you there as soon as I get Feer settled."

"Sure." Ty watched as Katani led the shimmering stallion away. As soon as she was out of sight he left the barn. This Kurama guy had to be taken care of. For a while he had tolerated him since he had saved Katani's life but he had gone too far now. The look on her face as she talked with him was so heavy. It was like she was shouldering some great weight. All the time they had spent together, working with the horses and training them for the track, had been the best times of his life. His home situation wasn't the best. His father had died soon after he turned ten and since then it was his job to take care of his mother. She had been in such a wreck after her husband's death that it was all she could do to get up in the morning. Ty took on the task of looking after his two little sisters, Haley and Natalie, to the best of his abilities. But even an older brother as hard working as he was couldn't replace a mother.

At the age of fourteen he had begged for a job at Rising Crest. The manager knew of his home life and took pity on the boy. So Ty was given the task of mucking the stalls of the mares. That was when he had met Katani. She was a year younger then he and shyly asked the manager for a job. He had peeked his head over the door, curious to see what such a young girl was wanting to do picking up after horses instead of shopping at the mall.

"Sorry, young lady, but you're much too young to work here. Stay in school and one day you'll get a good job."

Katani had been on the verge of tears. Her blue eyes were rimmed with fear. She needed work. "Please, sir! I'll do whatever you need done! I need to learn how to raise horses and I need money. Please, I don't care what the work is!"

"I already said-"

"Mr. Miyoko? Sir? May I ask you something?" Ty asked boldly.

"Not right now, Ty, I'm in the middle of something."

"But sir, I have to tell you that we're swamped dealing with all the new foals. Ryuo asked if there was anyone free to help."

The manager glanced from Katani to Ty and then back again. Pity filled his heart as he saw the young girl's heart rise with hope. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Alright, here's the deal. You're too young to work legally so let's say you volunteered. But as a condition of volunteering I will pay you out of goodwill. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir!" Katani smiled.

"Fine, go. Ty, you're responsible for her."

"Thank you sir! I'll do my best." Katani bowed before racing over to Ty.

Ty had tried to be the best tutor he could but to his surprise she soon passed him in both riding ability and horsemanship. Though it wasn't just how great with the horses she was that attracted him to her, it was how pretty and kind she was. One day the strain of his home life had been too much for him. He stood near the very pregnant brood mare he was walking and just stared into space.

Katani, exercising on of the geldings, stopped and saw the look on his face. Reining the small gray in she dismounted and walked to him.

"Hey, Ty? You okay?" At fifteen she was just beginning to understand who he was but he had told no one anything of his home life.

He said nothing.

"Ty? You in there somewhere?" Katani waved her hand in front of his face.

"What, Katani?" Ty managed to say.

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

"No."

"Okay," Katani stood beside him and looked where he was looking. All she did was stay there.

She was there, caring for him and worried. That was more then anyone had ever been. Ty felt overwhelmed with everything. He was angry at his Dad for leaving, angry at his Mom for not moving on, angry at himself for not dealing with it, and sad that he was so angry all the time. Tears streaked down his cheek and he held tightly to Katani. She was so startled by his tears that for a moment she did nothing. When she finally did come to her senses she placed a soft hand on his back and rubbed up and down. He seemed just like Tithe had whenever he was having nightmares.

The next day he had started calling her Kitty, for she was as soft and kind as a little cat.

But now she was, and had been, dealing with more then he could have ever imagined. If the source of her pain was Kurama, then he would take it upon himself to do something about it.

Ty stormed behind the home that had been lent to them by the Hawks. Kurama and Yusuke sat on two large rocks. He caught bits of their conversation and heard Katani's name once or twice. Hearing her name from the lips of that dirty thief made his blood pulsate.

"Hey!" He always made a point to give an opponent a chance to look up before taking his head off.

Kurama and Yusuke both glanced up. In an instant Ty lashed out and stuck Kurama square in the chest. The blow accomplished very little. Kurama, far stronger then he anticipated, barely flinched. Still, as they say, it's the thought that counts. Yusuke looked ready to kill him but Kurama held up a hand. Rising off the rock to face Ty, he said, "Do not interfere, Yusuke. This does not concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't!" Yusuke shouted.

Ignoring him, Kurama faced Ty. "What do you want?"

"Back off! Katani does not belong to you!"

"She is not an item that _belongs _to anyone. Whether she chooses to be with me is her decision. However, if you interfere I will show you what true terror is."

Yusuke had backed up and sat on a bench to get a good view. It would be fun watching Kurama tear the boy's arms off. The Fox rarely got angry. But when he did Yusuke had seen heads fly, literally.

Katani took a seat next to Yusuke. "What's up?"

"The sky," he replied automatically. Glancing up and seeing her he jumped. "Katani! What are you doing over here? They're about to kill each other over you and you're just sitting here!"

She shrugged. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Aren't you supposed to run out between them and say, 'Please don't fight! I care about the both of you too much to see you tear each other apart!' "

Katani raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? I've been waiting for days to see them finally go at it. Pocky?" She offered him a chocolate coated biscuit stick.

After looking from the Pocky to Katani, then back to the two fighting boys he accepted a piece.

"I swear Yusuke, you've been watching too many chick flicks."

"What was that?"

"Just shut up! I can't hear what they're saying."

"Women…"

The two sat back and munched on snacks while Ty and Kurama faced off.

"I just came back from having a conversation with her and she told me you killed her people right in front of her! How could someone claim to care about her but cause her so much pain? She looked as if she could have started crying right there."

"Was not!" Katani spat at Yusuke when he raised a brow at her.

"If you're mind was not clouded by lust you could have seen how in danger she was. I have no need to defend myself to someone of your caliber. Disappear. You never should have come in the first place." Kurama pulled a red rose from his hair.

"Oooo! Big man with a rose! Run everyone, hide the children! The man has a _rose! _I'm scared for my life!" Ty threw his arms in the air, waving them madly.

"He really shouldn't do that." Yusuke commented.

"Yeah, well he'll get his." Katani popped the lid off a root beer.

"Hey, got any more of those?"

Katani tossed him one of the dark glass bottles. "Go nuts."

Kurama struck at Ty with his rose whip. Had it not been for Ty's gold blood and his wings he would have died that second. He flew into the air and avoided the brunt of the whip's bite. The tip caught him on the recoil and clipped his wing. Ty fell to the ground with blood and feathers.

"Ouch," Katani took a swig of root beer.

"He doesn't stand a chance. " Yusuke stole another Pocky.

"Looks that way."

"Going to stop them yet?"

"Nope."

Ty glared at Kurama with undiluted hatred. "I'll make you pay for bringing a frown to my love!"

Yusuke covered his mouth to keep from giggling. Katani glared at him. "Hey, it was sweet!"

"And you say I watch too many chick flicks!"

Ty, not seeing or hearing them, continued. "All you've ever done has caused her pain. Her fate was sealed when she met you, filthy demon." His fingers twisted quickly before a long scythe materialized. By spinning the scythe like a razor blade he avoided Kurama's whip. The two fought as such for a couple minutes, each dodging the other. Kurama was obviously holding back but Katani couldn't be sure why. Maybe he didn't want another homicide on his record.

A few minutes later both seemed to come to an agreement and laid down their weapons. Each took their own fighting stance. They would settle this thing with raw strength.

"Awesome," Yusuke drained his root beer.

"This is what bonding is all about." Katani smiled at him.

"The most fun I've had with a girl in ages." Yusuke and Katani clasped forearms.

"Same here." It took Yusuke a moment to catch on. When he did he threw the empty box of Pocky at Katani.

Katani felt a familiar string in her mind tighten. She'd felt this feeling before, it was what Kurama was talking about. Her blood ran through him, she felt his emotions as well. Suddenly Katani was overcome with anger. The blood within her quickened as Ty continued to taunt Kurama. Now that her power was amplified she could feel his thoughts.

…_cannot go on. If I let my emotions run rampant I will surely kill him. I will not soil my hands with his filthy blood. Let him taunt me. Any second the seed will activate._

"Hey, Yusuke?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever seen Kurama use a seed on someone?"

"Yep, but I doubt he'll use one in this fight."

"Really? I have to disagree."

"Is that a bet?" Yusuke reached for his wallet.

"800 yen Kurama uses a seed." Katani smirked.

"Done." They each placed the money on a stone before them.

About two seconds later a large green plant began growing from Ty's clipped wing.

"Ha! You lose Urameshi!" Katani snatched the money.

Her yell alerted the boys to her presence. They had little time for arguing as the green plant sucked away at Ty's strength.

He swore loudly. "What is this?"

"That is the Viper Tree. It feeds on human desire and causes a sting that lasts for quite some time. Seeing as you are full of desire the sting should cause you pain for…" he made some calculations in his mind. "about six months."

Ty swore at him again. Kurama smiled and picked up his rose. "I believe the rose had won this match." He tucked the flower away.

"Ha, told ya!" Katani slapped Yusuke across the shoulders.

"You little…"

"Katani, how long have you been here?" Kurama's eyes fell on the empty food and drink containers. He folded his arms.

"Well you see…"

"I can read your thoughts."

"Well then I'll be going now."

Kurama grabbed the back of her shirt. He held out his palm.

Katani groaned and gave him the 800 yen she had won from Yusuke. As she placed the money in his hand he pulled her to him and kissed her. Though part of her mind acknowledged the act as a way to infuriate Ty, she felt fire in his kiss. Ty's had been rough and demanding while Kurama was soft and passionate. Ignoring the shouts of Ty and Yusuke's gags Kurama continued.

He searched Katani's mind for her feeling. Finding them only deepened his want. Yet he pulled back and let his hand linger on her neck.

"Get a room will you?" Yusuke separated the two.

"Take your hands off of her!" Ty yelled and summoned his scythe. Like a madman he hacked away at the plant and ran in front of Katani.

Now even Katani felt this was getting out of hand.

"Listen, Ty. After what you said about me belonging to you I'm the one who should be upset!"

Yusuke whispered to Kurama, "Did she just turn the table on him?"

"Appears so."

"How?"

"Never try to understand women, Yusuke. The only thing you will accomplish is making your brain bleed."

"Listen Kitty, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You two have been fighting ever since you met. I understand you met under trying circumstances but come on! I'll admit, it was fun at first… But save it alright! There is something bigger then ourselves going on and I can't have you killing each other before we fight. After we fight go ahead and tear each other to shreds! I'll even sell tickets if you want!"

"I'll go in with you on that, Blondie!"

"I'll never get along with that guy!" Ty shouted. "How can you after all the things he's done?"

Everyone seemed to be waiting for the answer to that question. Katani looked from Ty to Kurama. He was looking at her expectantly. Yusuke was winking at her from behind him.

After a deep sigh Katani said, "You have only heard about the bad things he has done. Granted I only remember meeting him this morning but I know I've spent time with him before hand. You want to know where I was this morning? I was on my hands and knees fighting to try and rid my mind of that Ark who was stealing my memories in the first place.

"Have you ever had someone search your mind? It hurts, it hurts like you wouldn't believe. Just when I thought I had reached my breaking point Kurama stepped in and took away some of my pain. He actually come to me and put himself through what I wanted no one else to feel. So yeah maybe he killed some of my people but he did that to save me! I'm going to have to kill tomorrow if I want to keep living. Like it or not we're a team. You know what…" Katani turned and went to Kurama. Before anyone was the wiser she reached in his pocket and pulled out a shiny pair of metal handcuffs. With quick fingers she snapped on Kurama's right wrist and the other on Ty's left. "There, now you two will have to work together whether you like it or not."

"How did you know he had those?" Yusuke asked.

"I uh… Well you see how it was it actually quite interesting…" Katani twirled the keys in her fingers.

"Spill it, Kitty!"

"Fine! _Firodos hamiens defifa veilsas, mansa."_

"You're sneakier then I gave you credit for." Kurama glanced at her.

"Thank you."

"Katani," Ty surprised her by using her real name for the first time in years. "Get these things off of me."

"No," she said sternly. "I'll take them off tomorrow morning but not a minute sooner and, hey!"

Katani yelled as Kurama jiggled with the lock and unsnapped it from Ty's wrist.

"You forget who you're dealing with."

Yusuke was suddenly struck with an inspiration. He grabbed Katani by the wrist and snapped her to Kurama while taking the keys.

"You two do look cute together." To himself he muttered, "I owe Botan 150 yen…"

Katani slapped him across the back of his head. "What the heck are you thinking?" She yelled.

"Don't worry, I can undo it." Kurama fiddled with the lock. After a few seconds he looked at Yusuke. "Did you activate it?"

"Now don't look at me like that Kurama, this'll be fun!"

"There's something about these handcuffs you're not telling me."

"They drain spirit energy." Yusuke smiled. "And are impossible to open unless you have the key. Thankfully it will only start draining your energy if I saw a certain phrase."

Katani reached for the keys.

"Oh no you don't," he held them high above her head. "I think I'll keep you like this for a while. Come see me tomorrow before the battle, maybe then I'll unlock them."

Katani whistled and Feer came running. "Take him down and get those keys from him." Katani commanded.

Yusuke yelped and ran for the house. Feer flew to the second floor and entered the armory to cut him off.

"So we're stuck like this until Yusuke gets the keys back?" Katani sank to the floor, pulling Kurama with her.

"Well Katani, let's go for a walk, there are some things we need to talk about." Ty lifted Katani to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I… there are some things we need to discuss but I'm a bit occupied at the moment."

"Let him hear. I want everyone to know that your mine." He leaned in to kiss her.

Katani pulled away and crashed into Kurama.

"I'm not _yours._ No one owns me Ty. The way you handled yourself, I don't know if I can stay with you."

"Are you saying we're through?"

"I'm saying I don't know what to think. I told you, Kurama's important to me. He was there helping when you weren't."

"How was I supposed to-"

"I get that, but he did know. Then you come in here and start telling him to back off like he walked through your territory or something. I think men protecting the ones they care for is incredible but you don't seem to trust me at all." She stood her ground against him. "When I said those things I wasn't seeing everything clearly. My decisions were being made for me and my memories distorted. Please, just give me some time to think this through."

Ty sighed. "Will you promise me you'll be careful and won't let this guy take advantage of you?'

Kurama stepped forward and shielded Katani. "It would appear that the only one taking advantage of her is you. You claim to love her but when things become difficult you are nowhere to be found. Yet by some fluke of fate you happen to be there, you are the one causing her misfortune."

Feer flew to the ground holding the spirit detective between his teeth by the back of his shirt. Yusuke looked as though he had been through a dryer. His normally slicked back hair was frazzled and tangled. The white shirt and jeans he had been wearing were covered with dirt and riddled with tears.

"Thank you God!" Katani cried and ran to Feer. Kurama was dragged along. "Key?" she asked Feer.

The gold stallion shook his head and dropped Yusuke to the ground.

"I ate it." He muttered when she had shaken him.

"YOU WHAT?" Katani threw him to the ground. The sun was beginning to fall. "Listen, it's getting late and I need to prepare so everyone just shut up. I hereby declare this petty argument on hold! So says Mithril Steward of the Hawks." _I get a fancy title. _She smiled. "Ty, I need you to tend to Feer, Ama, and Rook. They will be our main mounts in the conflict tomorrow." Her look was stern.

"Alright, Kitty, I trust your judgment. Will you be safe like this?" She nodded. "Then I'll come to check on you before curfew. Stay safe babe." He kissed her softly on the check. The last thing she saw was his strong figure disappearing in the stable with Feer trotting at his heels.


	8. Chapter 20: Stuck

Chapter Twenty

_Stuck_

Katani threw the last blanket in the corner. By now the cuffs had chaffed to such an extent that her wrist began to bleed. _Much more of this and I'll just cut my arm off. _Kurama sat down and this simple action jerked her arm. Her body fell with a thud on a stack of cloths. Each member had been assigned a mission to complete before the battle tomorrow morning. Katani and Kurama had been given the task of organizing the supply room. After an hour of silent teamwork they were finished.

Neither had spoken a word since Ty left and neither planned on initiating anything. Katani felt guilt for putting both boys through this and yet she couldn't make up her mind which one she preferred. Kurama was still a stranger to her, despite all they had been through in the last twenty four hours. Ty was becoming less and less in her eyes. After she had half heartedly told him her feelings that were not hers to begin with, he had stood over her like a starving wolf over a fresh kill.

Yet he had reason not to fully trust her. Had she not been alone with Kurama for a long period of time? Had she not committed less then faithful acts after her cleansing? And then Kurama had to grab her with such passion right in front of Ty.

Katani rubbed her forehead with her free hand. She couldn't blame Kurama if he didn't want to be with her anymore. Even now feelings of love for him were non-existent. The most that grew was a fondness because of all that had happened. Her eyes fell to her cuffed wrist. The pale flesh was torn and gold blood dripped down her hand and fingers. With a grimace she touched the wound, big mistake. The torn flesh stung from the light pressure she had applied.

A hand grabbed her arm, the hand was cuffed like hers but unlike her torn wrist his was flawless. Kurama placed two fingers on the wound despite Katani's gasp. A thin vine worked the flesh and carefully knit it together before excreting a clear liquid over it. The gel was cool and felt like aloe. The burning stopped and the skin was a clean and soft as her other wrist. Kurama released her and laid back.

"Thanks," she mumbled. This awkwardness was horrible and she wanted it to stop. How would she have handled this when she knew him? Her mind fought to try and remember something, anything about him. Nothing. Alright, well that won't work. She thought about his personality and how he acted. He had remarkable patience and thought things through very carefully. He was smart, kind, dangerous, and very attractive. That last one might not help much though.

From the corner of her eye she glanced at him. He was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest. Listening closely she could hear his very light breathing. Was he sleeping? Katani slid a little closer, then a little more. Hiei had warned her that the mind naturally opened up in sleep. Maybe if their connection still existed she could peek in and find out what he was thinking. _He's probably just having dirty dreams…_

Katani hesitantly began to poke into his mind. He wasn't sleeping.

One eye slid open and he glanced at her. "May I help you?"

Katani had been leaning over him trying to see what he was thinking. At his words she jumped and fell backwards. Kurama was jerked and he too fell on the floor.

"I'm going to kill Yusuke." Katani sighed. "What was that idiot thinking? Shoving something like that into his mouth. I can't believe he's the only thing keeping this world from utter chaos. You'd think we'd all just die." Flipping onto her side she supported her head with her hand and looked at him. He was resting with on hand behind his head, the other near her cuffed wrist. From on his back he turned his head to look at her. "So, who are you, really?" she asked.

Kurama raised a brow.

"Well you seem like the kind of guy who could kill very easily. Why do you work with Yusuke and the others?"

Kurama closed his eyes. "Death is not always the answer. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah, but you're really strong. I bet if you wanted you could become one of most dangerous things the Human World has ever seen."

To her surprise, he smiled. "I still am."

"That's a bit conceited."

"Not if it's true."

"Okay, then. Answer this question then. Peanut butter and jelly or ham and cheese?"

"What?"

"Just answer."

Kurama opened his eyes and sat up. "Well I'd have to say peanut butter and jelly."

Katani frowned. "Really? But if you don't eat it right away the bread gets all soggy."

"When given something do you set it aside for another day or do you enjoy it?"

Katani started to laugh. Her hand covered her mouth as the giggles grew even louder. He looked at her but that only made her laugh harder.

"Are you feeling alright, Katani?"

"We're sitting here, on the verge of a battle, talking about peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as if they contain life philosophy." Through the giggles she managed to continue. "How is that not funny?"

Kurama smiled. She was the same person as before.

Katani stopped laughing immediately. She had seen that face before. But where exactly? Her mind raced and searched frantically for it. "You… You've smiled like that to me before." The picture in her mind began to clear. "We were at my house, after the storm. You were telling me stories. It was about when you were Yoko. You thought I was asleep but somehow I could see you and the entire room, as if I watched it from above. You stopped the story and smiled, like that, at me. 'Good night, Katani.' You said and then kissed me."

"You remember?"

"It's not my memory, it's yours." Katani said. Tears threatened to overcome her and she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. "Dammit. I'm so emotional right now. I must be getting my period or something."

"Thank you for sharing." Kurama moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm alright."

"Katani, can you see my other memories?"

She tried reaching the top layer of his mind. An invisible barrier stopped her. "No. I want my memories back, dammit!" She punched the floor, hard.

Kurama said nothing.

Silence encased the two for a while longer. Just as Katani was about to get up Kurama laid a hand over hers. The metal in the cuffs rattled against each other as his fingers held hers.

Katani leaned on him. For a while longer they watched as the moon rose higher and higher into the starry sky.

Katani felt a gentle pull and rose with Kurama. They both needed to prepare for the upcoming battle. She led him to the girl's room where she selected a fresh battle suit. Rayson had provided a warm and well layered suit of armor. It was made for female fliers so it provided greater flexibility and speed in comparison to the heavy battle suits the males wore. The Hawks knew how to defend themselves.

Once everything was ready she glanced to Kurama. "_Doka tue filiansa remedia?_" Do you need to prepare anything?

"_Matea._" No.

She gaze him a look and he responded by pulling his rose from his hair. This was the only thing he'd need to carry in battle.

At that moment Botan strode through the open screen. "My goodness I head from Ty what happened. Are you two really stuck?" They lifted their wrists and showed her the handcuffs. "How unfortunate," she grinned evilly. "It's too bad Koenma didn't tell you the safety word that automatically unlocks them."

"Tell us," Katani jumped up.

"I think not. Its fun to see you like this, Katani. My, you really don't remember anything. Yusuke told me what was going on. I wish you luck taking a bath tonight." She disappeared down the hall.

"That manipulative witch." Katani spat.

"Easy now, she is right. We should bathe before bed."

"Exactly what are you suggesting?"

Kurama waved his hands in the air. "Calm down, Katani. I'll turn away while you change and vice versa. Have you not been to an onsen before?"

"Fine. If you peek-"

"I will not."

"-I will throttle you in your sleep."

"I say the same for you."

Katani's face flushed. "What kind of woman do you think I am?"

Kurama began walking forward. "I know what thoughts go through your mind. You are not as innocent as people believe." He grinned. "Also you find me attractive."

Katani's word seemed caught in her throat. "Well- that doesn't- shut up! Don't think I can't read what you're thinking! This is a two-way street pal, you keep sneaking into my mind and I'll do the same."

"You gave me free access to your mind when you healed my scratch. I believe that was right after you were finished admiring my muscular arms."

He called it a scratch! That wound was as wide as her finger and as long as a chopstick! Any human with that would have dropped dead in minutes.

"I am not a normal human." He pushed the door to the bathing spring open and handed her a towel.

"Stop that!" She decided to fight back and look inside his mind. _…still does not remember. I'm starting to worry if she may never remember. My Katani, come back to me._ His words stopped her. The weight of emotion was heavy as she turned away from him. A blockade was built around her thoughts.

They walked into a small changing room. Katani turned away from Kurama and began changing. Her eyes flicked to Kurama every few seconds to make sure he wasn't looking. Changing with one hand was difficult and at one point she nearly fell. After a few difficult moments she stood with the towel wrapped tightly around her.

"Go ahead." She closed her eyes tightly. While she heard the rustle of clothing she tried not to think of anything. The walls around her mind were as high and thick as she could make. Cannons couldn't make it through her walls. Kurama was more dexterous then she and finished in seconds. Katani kept her eyes averted as they walked out and over to the large in ground spring. The Hawks had found a way to divert the flow of river water through an underground tunnel that flowed through the springs. The water was unnaturally scalding and clean.

Katani kept one hand tight around her towel while making sure the cuffed one was not pulling on his. Kurama let his towel hang around his waist.

They both stepped into the water at the same time. Katani reached for the soap and began to clean the dirt and grime off her body. The soap slipped away from her a few times and she scrambled to retrieve it.

Kurama couldn't help laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You are so stiff. It's as if you think someone will rip your towel away any second."

"Do you blame me for being skittish? I barely know you!" She reached for a bottle of shampoo.

Her words wiped the smile from Kurama's face. "I see."

Katani struggled to soap all her hair with one hand. Kurama lifted his arm to offer her more flexibility. After a low thanks she used both hands and dipped under the water to rinse.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Rayson walked into the hot springs.

"Hey, Kurama!" Yusuke waved. Katani was still under the water and out of sight. Kurama's cuffed hand was also under water. He waved back, slowly. "Where's Katani?" He stepped in the water with the others.

Katani popped out of the water and gasped for air. "Phew, it's hot down there. Oh, hi guys."

The boys' mouths dropped open. "What were you doing?"

Rayson flared. "Debauchery! Mithril, away at once! I will deal with this man who has deceived you dear cousin." He grabbed Katani's arm and pulled. Both Katani and Kurama flew forward.

"Ouch! Rayson, that hurt!" She could not understand what was wrong with them, men and women shared baths all the time. If it was that big a deal to him the Hawk Prince should have built a divider. The scene replayed in her mind. Her face paled. "No! No! No! No! That was not at all what it looked like!"

"Uh hu, sure. You da man, Kurama!"

"_Mithril, dorefj fjiof okesadf eofkes joek?"_

"_Nao, beidnf keis doidsm odism." _Katani replied.

"I think I understand now. There must be some solution to this." He looked from Katani's pale wrist to Kurama's strong one and frowned. "This cannot be tolerated. It sickens me to see it."

"Rayson!"

"It's all right Katani." Kurama stopped her. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked angry now but restrained themselves.

"Can we talk about this later, Rayson? I want to have some peace before I murder." Her tone dropped. "Will you let me talk with my companions?"

"I will bend to your will, Mithril. Forgive me for my words. I am merely looking out for you. As long as nothing happens between you and a hot blood I am content."

Katani looked away to hide the anger in her face. "We'll talk later, Rayson." Her proud cousin rose and left them in silence. As soon as the screen door shut Katani slammed her fist down in the water. "He can really tick me off!"

"What's going on between you two anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were dating Ty. That's why I didn't say anything when I saw you making out in the barn."

"We weren't- never mind." Katani leaned against the side.

"So tell, are you two together or what?"

Katani put half her face under the water and blew bubbles.

"No, no we're not." Kurama answered.

"What? Oh come on! Stop dragging it out and get it over with already!" Yusuke picked Katani up by her waist.

"Put me down!" She kicked and flailed while clutching her towel.

"Kiss him!" Yusuke shoved her at Kurama.

"Wa?"

"Kiss him! You seemed to be enjoying yourself earlier so go on before that uppity canary prince gets back."

Katani paused and leaned as if she were going to do it. At the last second she landed one well aimed kick. Yusuke dropped her instantly.

"Why?" He whimpered.

"Katani, do you still love Ty?" Kuwabara swooped in.

"This is nobody's business!"

"Come on, do you or don't you?"

Katani's anger simmered. "NO I DON'T LOVE HIM! I NEVER DID!" She screamed.

Yusuke and Kuwabara froze. Kurama blinked.

"Will you guys just stop. I can't think right now." She disappeared under the surface of the water.

"Leave her be." Kurama muttered. "Her mind is very torn right now."

"You can read her mind again?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama nodded. "She is very confused. I doubt she will ever remember me."

"You love her?" Kuwabara stared like an idiot.

"Wait for it." Yusuke nudged.

All the pieces of the last few months came together. "But with the- and when she- and you? This is," Kuwabara struggled to find a word big enough.

"Big?"

"Yeah there we go! This is big!"

Kurama looked away.

"You okay man?" Yusuke seemed concerned. He knew what a broken heart felt like.

"Yes, Yusuke, I'll be fine."

They were all silent a second longer. "Is she alive down there?" Yusuke looked around for Katani.

"Their gold blood hold ten times more oxygen then humans. She could stay down there for twenty minutes if she choose."

Yusuke whistled. "Well good because this gives us more time. What do you mean not remember? Come on Kurama I've walked in on some pretty heavy stuff and there's no way she could forget that!"

"Urameshi! That is sick! Love is about kindness and trust and caring for some more then yourse-"

"Yeah, yeah. But it's also about getting some-"

"Urameshi!"

"What?"

Kurama shook his head slowly.

"Do you think she meant it?" Yusuke asked.

"About Ty?" Kuwabara rubbed his chin. "She was pretty angry. Hey, what did you walk in on?"

Yusuke grinned. "Just a little of this, a little of that."

Kuwabara stared blankly at Kurama. "Did you two really?"

"No, it never went that far." He sighed. "I would give anything for her to remember again."

Both boys fell silent. Kurama looked cold and his gaze was always somewhere else.

"Hey, man, I'm sure she'll come around. I saw you kiss her today and she was not fighting at all. I think she quite enjoyed it."

"She cannot love someone whom she does not know. I fear she is waiting, waiting till her memory returns. Some part of Ark still remains and makes her wary of me. She is waiting until she can remember before making rash decisions."

"Rash? You two were all over each other! I saw how she looked at you even before anything was going on. It's the same way Keiko looked at me and you look at Katani the same way!"

"If she loved you once Kurama, she'll love you again. Believe in the power of love!"

Kurama smiled, maybe they were right.

With a gasp Katani resurfaced. "Ah…"

Yusuke whistled again. "Hey baby, wanna come swim by me? You're looking hot in that towel. So hot I want to see it on my floor."

"Shut it." Katani leaned against the wall again.

"Burn! She told you Urameshi!" Kuwabara beamed.

"What has the water done to her?" Yusuke marveled. "Blondie is too angry to retaliate? I think the end of the world is here."

Katani watched the boys talk with each other. She couldn't help noticing their build. Kuwabara was well, Kuwabara in every sense of the word. Yusuke had something going for him if you discounted his sex drive. Kurama though, her eyes lingered on his finely toned muscles and fiery hair. A gold blush crept into her cheeks. Ashamed at her own thoughts she pushed them aside. _Rivers… Just think of a river… Kurama swimming in a river. NO! Stop. That is wrong. Let's see, the sun. Yes the sun. It's so pretty and bright and sunny. I like the sun. The sun is hot. Kurama's hot. No! Darn it!_

A memory flashed in her mind. Her hair sopping onto the carpet. Back covered in blood and torn flesh. Every muscle ached. Someone carried her and tended her wounds. A blank face held her while she cried.

She snapped back to the present. Had that been Kurama? That night there had been a storm, she had nearly died trying to rescue Feer and someone ended up saving her. The memory was fuzzy but still there. Could it have been him?

"Katani?" Yusuke waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"Where were you? I called you like three times and you didn't answer."

"I remembered something." She looked at Kurama.

"What? What?"

"I think I may be starting to remember. Crap, I just lost it."

"Be patient. It'll come."

"What was it you wanted to say, Yusuke?"

"Oh, your towel slipped."

Katani looked down. Her breasts were almost completely showing. She pulled the towel up and punched Yusuke with her free hand. "I'm getting out."

Once she threw on a robe she tossed the towel in a waste basket. Kurama followed suit. She stomped to her room and flopped on a futon, ignoring the spirit fox attached to her.

"Katani, calm down." Kurama rubbed his wrist.

"Sorrrrry." She turned away. "Do you plan on staying?" Her tone was bitter.

"That depends, do you plan on killing me?"

Katani glared. "Don't look." She threw on some pajamas and flipped off the light. Kurama changed as well and pulled a futon next to hers.

"I am sorry for this." He said.

"Why should you be sorry? It's not your fault we're stuck together. I don't blame you for the death of my family. You didn't kill my brother. You didn't make it so that every time I try to remember you my head throbs." Her voice broke. "It's not your fault that I can't remember. It's not because of you that Ty is hitting on me." A sob choked her words. "Why should you apologize when everything that's happening is my fault? I should be sorry. Rayson should be sorry. This whole stupid place should be apologizing for taking everything from me!" Tears were pouring down her face. For a while she just lay there in tears. Everything that had been stored up inside her was let loose. "Darn it, I must be getting my period. Stupid freakin hormones!"

Kurama placed a hand on her back and rubbed. He said nothing for what could he say to ease her? All he could do was be there and comfort her. Gentle fingers massaged her back and eventually her sobs died down. The only sound was his hand rubbing the cotton of her nightgown.

"You still have me. I'm not going anywhere." He said. She turned her face to look at him. Her pale cheeks were streaked with tears. With his cuffed hand he wiped away a tear. Carefully he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She looked as if she could cry again any moment. In the moonlight her eyes shone beautifully.

"Somehow I feel like this kind of thing has happened before."

"That's because it has."

"And you're not sick of it?"

"No. You are crying for me as well. I feel what you feel, in more areas then in others, but you feel things which a passion."

"Fancy way of saying emotional cry-baby."

"Not at all. Keep crying, because I cannot. If you shed tears for my sake I feel as if I don't need to weep. That is enough to get me through."

"I can't see you crying over anything. It seems as if I'm the only one who is afraid."

"I fear so many things. I fear losing those I love. I fear you never remembering how we first met." He placed his hand over hers. "I am afraid you will never remember the time we spent together. Our first kiss, the way I held you, or when we first shared our love. I become scared when I know that your mind is being invaded, your memories stolen. I fear losing you, Katani. I have so many things to be afraid of and you feel them as well. That makes me glad, knowing that you express them for the both of us."

She forced herself to gaze up at him. The look of care in his jade eyes was so pure. Her heart melted at his words. With a muffled cry she held his arm. She clung to his hand as if he were the only thing keeping her from going under, and he was. As she lay there, holding to his strong arm, she drifted from crying to a daze. Her mind was still aware of everything but she felt peaceful. At any moment she would drift to sleep.

Kurama bent over and kissed the top of her forehead. As he lay down with his handcuffed hand near hers he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Hey…"

"Yes?"

"Goodnight, Kurama." She moved closer to him from her mat and wrapped her fingers in his.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.


	9. Chapter 21: Under Attack

Chapter Twenty-one

_Under Attack_

"Attack! We're under attack! All forces to the west side of the village! Elderly and children to the river! All armed warriors gather! We're under attack!" A voice pierced the night air. Katani woke with a start. Kurama was alert as well. Outside the night air was aglow in orange flames.

"Oh my…" Katani gasped. The village was burning. She and Kurama jumped to their feet. Katani changed with lighting speed, not caring if Kurama saw. Outside the doors children screamed for their parents, fire crackled and hissed, warriors choked on their own blood. Katani whistled for Feer as she and Kurama ran as one to the front of the building. Yusuke and the others had gathered as well, each ready for battle.

Rayson looked to them all. "Lady Botan, I beg for you to guide those without arms to the river. There they will be safe as we drive the Phoenixes back."

"Of course," Botan summoned her oar.

"Wait!" Katani rushed forward and whispered the location of her former home to her, the valley with the waterfall and secret entrance. "They will be safer there, few know of it and even fewer can find it."

"Right. Be careful you guys." Botan called all to the hawk children and the elderly to gather around her.

Rayson called after her to reassure them she was leading them correctly. Once he had given the go ahead each one followed Botan closely, flying closely to the ground.

Yusuke rubbed his arm. "Guys ready? Shoot those birds out of the sky."

"The crest of their clan is on their breastplate. Look for the fire bird, that is their mark." Katani instructed. Her wings slid from her back. Hiei mounted Feer after a nod from Katani. Yusuke rode Ama and Kuwabara alighted Rook. Ty's white wings glowed as he brought them from his freshly cut back. Kurama shifted to become Yoko Kurama. Botan was gone so now the two had no choice but to fight together, despite their cuffed wrists.

"This will be an aerial battle. Forces like these are given one order, to kill. Destroy their commander and they may back down. Destroy whoever you find. There will be no mercy for attacking the little ones in their sleep." Rayson took to the sky with bow in hand. "Fly my forces!" He called to Hawk men and women. A loud cry rose from the group as some rushed to put out fires and others flew to the sky to attack the hawks.

Hiei and Feer were among the fastest. Feer flew by Hawks and Hiei fought with a blade. Within seconds it was stained gold. Yusuke and Ama fought the forces that sought after Botan's group and Kuwabara aided him. Ty teamed with Rayson. Ty's choppy hacking was in no way as fluent as Rayson's quick draws and sharp eye. The Hawk Prince used his arrows like daggers if the opponents drew to close. He dared not risk using magic, it had little effect on his own and took much strength.

Katani looked to Yoko, who nodded in consent. As one they flew into the thick of battle. Yoko's whip caught many Phoenixes while Katani's blade, Kail, leaped and sliced as if alive in her grip. Back to back they fought, wings working to keep them aloft while dodging. In these circumstances Katani didn't care if Yoko claimed this was an "anime". She was staying in the air no matter what it took. Despite their skill the Phoenixes were still many.

Together they searched for Katani's weakness. "Slay Mithril, the traitor!" They cried. A silver winged Phoenix dove from above with a large mace. He swung wildly at Katani. She managed to block with Kail just in time. The two strained against each other, strength even.

Katani muttered a few words and her opponent was caught in a flurry of air blades. Gold blood fell like rain but she was forced to fight on.

Rayson saw her use of magic from the corner of her eye. Inspired he tried the same. To his utter amazement, his spells worked. It was as if these Phoenix held no magic.

Yoko whispered a plan to her and she nodded. In one strong swing she threw Kail. The hungry blade bit into many of the soldiers as it flew. Katani then turned and held to Yoko while folding her wings.

Yoko spun his whip wildly in every arc and circle imaginable. The thorny rope cut everywhere a Phoenix flew and dozens were slain. He stopped just in time for Katani to regain her flight and catch Kail.

After such a heavy blow both were nearing exhaustion. The Phoenixes saw their weakness and rushed in. An arrow pierced Katani's left arm and a sword sliced Yoko's leg. They fought back best they could for over an hour but the number of foes kept growing.

"_Yousda fusdse ralises!" _Forces rally to me!

A large flock of hawks flew to Katani and Yoko. With their new allies the Phoenixes backed off a little bit. Ty also heard her call and even though he couldn't understand a word she said, the tone in her voice told him she was in danger. He hovered beside her and swung his scythe in wide arcs.

"I bring orders from Rayson. The Phoenix with orange hair is the leader, he flies near the edge and should be slain as soon as possible. The two of us were assigned."

"Right!" Katani spoke to Yoko and the three flew below the forces. Most of the fires had been doused but a few large buildings still blazed. One of these was done to a single smoldering beam. As Yoko and Katani flew forward the beam creaked and fell. Yoko screamed to Katani and pulled her aside. His wings were caught beneath the beam and the cuffs holding them together snapped under the strain.

"Get out of here!" He yelled to her.

"No, I can't just leave you here." She put all her weight against the beam. If mothers could life cars to save their children surely she could move this beam. Fragile hands clamped around the charred wood and she pushed with all her strength. To her anger the wood did not even budge.

"I can't remove my wings now, you must hurry before they see you! Get away!" He cracked his whip near her. Katani stepped back.

Ty came forward and started to pull her. "Come on, he'll be fine."

Katani looked at Yoko briefly before pulling her arm out of Ty's grip. "No," she said firmly, "I couldn't leave you behind, I'm not leaving him!" Katani saw another building burning dangerously close to Yoko. Smoldering debris was falling all around.

Katani swung Kail and cut the vine like fibers holding Yoko's wings on. She pulled him to her feet best she could and both ran just before a flaming roof fell in the spot they had been standing.

"Pegasi_! Aidjie hud foejid!"_ Pegasi, give my friend wings!

A black Pegasi with white wings flew by. Yoko caught its mane and mounted. This scene attracted some pests. Katani and Ty flew in front, cutting a path. Both were gaining a large number of scratches and bruises to add to their severe injuries. Yoko lashed his whip at those Katani and Ty hadn't killed in one swipe. Within minutes they reached the edge of the Phoenix forces. Katani searched wildly for an orange haired flier. Her wrist finally free, she darted up and down in search without having to worry about anyone else.

Finally she saw him. A large man with wings like the sun flew high above his forces, issuing commands left and right. His orange hair fell freely on his shoulders. Katani ignored the shouts of Ty and flew to him.

She swung Kail down, hitting him from behind. An underhanded move but she didn't care. He was larger and stronger then her. She needed every edge she could get. The Phoenix was fast and dodged her blow without even seeing it. In a breath he was behind her, his gleaming long sword cut at her back. Katani screamed as the blade bit bone.

She muttered the air blade spell and the bubble ensnared him. Katani frowned we he broke the magic bubble with a prick of his finger. The magic had no effect, his speed was close to that of Hiei's and the others were too far behind to do anything about it. Katani struck with her sword and the two were ensnared in a fierce duel.

"Mithril, how long it has been? My, puberty has done wonders for you."

"Honno, keep that foul tongue behind your black teeth!"

"Rumors say you're here to reclaim your position. Thought we'd stop by to give you a welcoming party."

Katani sliced at his belly, Honno barely dodged in time. "My, a feisty one, aren't we. I trained you well."

"You taught me nothing but death. I will show you true terror!"

"He is waiting, he'll have you Mithril, dead or alive. The Swift One will make you his." He grinned. "One way or another." Katani screamed and shoved Kail straight at him. The blade sliced through his skull. Brain matter and gold blood fell to the ground below. Honno's limp body hit the trees with a crash.

The Phoenixes saw their leader fall. "Retreat!" They called. "To the Swift One!"

They flew back to their loft on the other side of the island. The hawks let out a cry of victory and settled to the ground. Wings of brown, tan, yellow, black, orange, white, silver, and the rare gold were folded. Katani was one of the few who stayed aloft. These warriors seemed to be holding their breath till the last Phoenix was out of site.

"Rest now, my cousin. We have won this fight." Rayson gently pat her on the shoulder. She was greatly shaken from her first battle. Her wise cousin took her hand and led her back to the ground.

Katani looked over the scattered remains of her allies and enemies. "As far as I'm concerned, no battle is a victory unless all survive."

"Cousin, that is unrealistic. We have saved many lives. All the children and elderly made it safely to the haven with the aide of your friend. Only three homes were burned with not but storage. These can easily be rebuilt. From the looks of things I'd say we only lost ten men or so. Your companions saved many lives today. I call that a victory." Rayson watched the last enemy fade away in the night. "Rest, we must change our plan. I will gather my top men and yours for a meeting tomorrow afternoon. Our attack is on hold."

"I want to help." Katani protested.

"I forbid it. You are one of the most injured. Take care of yourself. The baths will not heal your wounds, but it will clean them. Go and wash yourself and rest. I will not have my only kin die from infection."

Katani opened her mouth to protest but then she looked at Rayson. He, too, was exhausted. Cuts littered his fine garb and bags hung beneath his eyes. Even with all this, he looked incredibly beautiful. Well, as beautiful as a man can look. What she saw most was his worry. Here he was, with so many responsibilities and he was looking after her. The best thing she could do to help would be to get out of his way and follow orders.

"Yes, Rayson," she said and bowed slightly.

Ama and Rook flew next to Katani, their backs bare. Feer also glided to meet her, Hiei still with him.

"_Katani, well met_." Rook and Ama chimed in the ancient speech.

"_May the wind bear us home,_" she greeted in return. To Hiei she said, "How are you?"

"Hn, this was nothing. The birds fell like crows." He smirked. "I really expected more of a fight."

"I have a theory."

"Oh?"

"I suspect these troops were acting of their own accord. Had the Swift One ordered this attack the troops would have been far stronger, and more coordinated. These Phoenixes were weak, mediocre at best, and scattered after the death of their leader."

"Yes, but their numbers were great."

"That doesn't seem to fit. From my knowledge of this place our numbers have always been few. That is why it is law that we marry of our own kind. Something about them doesn't sit well with me. It was almost as if they had been mindless drones acting through the will of a single puppet master." Hiei's gaze held on the spot where the last Phoenix had fled.

"I hope you are mistaken or else the siege will be much more difficult then expected." Hiei nodded in agreement. Katani mounted behind Hiei and folded her wings.

"How has he been flying?"

"Fine." Hiei was not one to carry on a conversation.

"He has a wound on his foreleg so don't push him."

Katani told Feer to take them to their home.

Botan arrived soon after a scout had been sent to assure her all was well. Once she steeped back into the home she glanced at Katani's wrist. "You broke it?"

She held her broken cuff in the air. It still was clamped firmly around her wrist. "I don't see Kurama on the other end, do you?"

"Haha. Darn, I'd really hoped it would have lasted longer. Oh well, nothing to be done now. It draws power only when absorbing energy and that's why it broke so easily."

"Easily? I tried for an hour to break it off. I even struck it with my sword. Don't even begin to say that it broke easily."

"Alright, fine. But here, let me take it off fully."

Katani held her wrist out for Botan. With a single word the cuff broke in half and dissolved into a light dust. Katani rubbed her wrist happily. "Thank goodness."

"Have you seen any of the boys?" Botan asked.

"No and I don't plan to. I've dealt with enough stress tonight, thanks. Hey, you want to take a bath? We're not fighting tomorrow and I'm covered in filth."

"You sure are."

"Two baths in one night. I can't believe we're making such use out of that hot spring."

"I can't believe the Prince put such a thing in there. I mean it's as if he knew we were coming."

"He did, Botan. They all did."

They slipped into the changing rooms quietly and changed quickly. Katani left her battle suit on the table so she could clean it later. This time she changed into a simple bath suit the Hawks devised. The material was light and airy, almost like a slip. Once both girls were changed they walked eagerly to the bath.

"Oooohhh, this feels great!" Botan cried as she stepped in the steamy water.

"Shh! If anyone hears us they'll come in here!" Katani cautioned.

"Why so uptight?"

"I just don't want to be bothered."

"By?"

"By anybody! I've had enough going on lately. A few hours boiling myself will be nice." Katani washed her face.

The girls soaked in the tub for a good half hour. The bath was dark and they could hear the voices of those from outside. Hawks called to each other to move debris and burn the bodies. Rayson's voice was the loudest of all.

"Bring that bandage over here. Restore the main frame with oak. Emma, I want you to take Carter to the doctor." He shouted orders at each of them, telling all where to go. From the heavy footsteps she could tell no pair of hands was being wasted. It made her feel even more guilty that she wasn't out there helping.

Katani took a clean cloth and ran it over her hand cuts and scrapes. One wound looked quite serious. Just above the right side of her hip a Phoenix had managed to hit her with a javelin. The wound was still bleeding and she knew it would be best to find a doctor but she didn't feel like getting out of the warm water. Besides, it was almost three in the morning and much more injured then her were in need. To improvise she applied a waterproof adhesive the Hawks had devised. Botan gasped at the wound but Katani just smiled softly and Botan said nothing more.

In half an hour the noise died down and everyone seemed to go back to sleep. The only change was that Hawks took turns watching the area from the sky. Katani knew this because she heard Rayson order David and Edward to take the first shift. She promised herself she would visit the brothers before the battle to see how they were.

"I think I'll go to bed. Will you be okay, Katani?"

"Yeah, hey great job today Botan. You saved many lives, you have my personal gratitude."

Botan beamed, Katani could read her expression even in the darkness. "Thanks, Katani. That means a lot to me. I haven't been useful in battle that often…"

"I'm sure if we gave you something like a sword or-"

"Can I have a bat?"

"A bat?"

Botan shrugged her shoulders. "I have experience."

"Alright. Tomorrow I will equip you with the best bat on the island."

"Whoot!" Botan shouted.

Katani hushed her and Botan apologized hastily before bowing and leaving the bath.

Completely alone, Katani gazed up at the night sky. The stars shone with a radiance she had never seen at home. It looked as if someone had spilled diamonds over a black velvet sheet. The moon was just starting to hide itself, for the full moon had been tomorrow. The moon's startling light reminded her of Yoko Kurama's silver hair. It had flowed like quicksilver as they fought side by side, back to back really. From all her fears she had expected him to be terrifying, but he was just the opposite. His fighting style was more rugged and quick yet it did not lack all the grace of Kurama's. Though his attitude was by far hastier and easily aggravated. Katani remembered how he had lashed the whip at her in getting her to back off. True, he was trying to help her in a way, but Kurama would have looked her square in the eyes.

"Go." Was all he would have said, and she would have done it too. _How do I know all this? I can't remember all the things we were but I can predict his movements and actions. _She resolved that there was no denying some history existed. Whether that had been love or friendship she was not sure. Whether she wanted it again she was not sure. Whether she was sure of anything she was not sure. Sure, that may not make sense, but to her it sure did.

Katani let herself slide under the water. At its deepest point the bath was five feet. Here she let herself drift. Only the barest amount of oxygen was kept in her lungs so she would sink to the bottom. The water felt too hot to open her eyes so she just laid there in the darkness. Surrounded by heat and warmth she ran the last days events her mind. So many things had happened all at once. Meeting Rayson, having her mind cleansed, spending time with Kurama, watching a match with Yusuke, being stuck to Kurama, and fighting a battle with the Phoenixes had all happened in the course of twenty-four hours._ I'm exhausted just thinking about it. _She thought.

Then her mind carried her to Kurama's kiss after his fight with Ty. It wasn't like him to be so bold. Had his fight with Ty caused him to be more aggressive? She had to admit, thinking about that moment sent a shiver through her body even in the near boiling water. Just as she was comparing the two boys she heard a foot hit the water, and then a second. Someone else was coming in.

Katani froze and waited, hoping no one could see here. In this darkness it was unlikely. At it's deepest the pool was eight feet and grew shallower at the sides. But some one with Hiei or Kuwabara's senses could sense her a mile away. "You give off energy like a bonfire. One cannot help but see your light, even if they're in another dimension." Hiei had told her once. She had tried to learn to control how much energy she emitted, like Yusuke, but had failed miserably. The only thing she could mentally hide was her mind, and even that could be penetrated.

The water was still. Maybe it was Botan again, or Ty. Katani couldn't wait any longer. Slowly, she floated to the top, as far away from the sound as she could, and let only her eyes show. With luck the other person wouldn't even notice her in the less then appropriate bath suit she was wearing.

She saw a young man with blonde hair and hazel eyes relaxing in the shallow end of the bath. Katani let out bubble of air in relief, only Ty. His new Hawk ears picked up the sound and he turned. Katani gasped, swallowing bath water in the process. No hiding it now as she choked and gagged. Ty started laughing at her embarrassment at being caught.

"Not as slick as you thought?" He teased.

"Oh, bite me." She splashed him.

Ty growled slightly. "How hard and where?"

"You sicko!" Katani splashed harder.

"Quiet, you'll wake the others." He whispered.

"Right, sorry." Katani swam so she was sitting next to him. Now that she was exposed she might as well try and make something off it.

Ty slid his hand into hers. "I've missed you, Kitty. I never get to see you anymore."

"I'm sorry. I've missed you too." And she did. He was the only link to her partially normal life now and she didn't want to let that go.

"Have you thought things through? Are you going to leave me for that red headed queer?"

"Ty… Be nice." She simmered inwardly at the insult, and she couldn't understand exactly why. "I still don't know much now. It's hard to make a decision when you don't have all the information."

"Well then the sooner you get your memory back the better." He looked straight at her. "I don't want to lose you, I love you. And I know if I don't find the right words to show just how much you mean to me, I'll lose you. Then where will that leave me?" He lifted her hand and kissed it softly, still holding his eyes on her.

"Ty…"

"I'll do anything to prove how much you mean to me Kitten. Anything. I will scale Mt. Fuji or swim all the way to China to show you how I feel. Just give me a chance before ending what we have."

_Do we have anything at all?_ "Alright. I have something that you can do."

"Anything."

"Don't say that so quickly. You might not be so willing after I say it."

"I don't care. I will go through anything to keep you."

"Then I want you to apologize to Kurama, and be civil with him, and allow the two of us to spend time together without going all macho."

Ty looked as if a bus had hit him. "What?"

"I didn't think so." She pulled her hand away. It was silent for a moment. It was as if he was balancing it all in his mind.

"I'll do it."

Now it was Katani's turn to be stunned.

"The next time I see him I will apologize for my behavior. Would that truly make you happy?"

"He means a lot to me. I'm not saying you don't, but he's been there for me for a lot. Not just today, I can tell he's cared about me for a while."

"Its because he's in love with you!"

"I know, but I feel we were friends for a while before hand. Don't ask me how I know. I just feel it. Like hearing the melody of a song from when you were a child but not being able to name it."

"Well I've been in love with you from the moment I saw you."

"Liar! That was years ago! I was wearing dirty jeans, a stained white t-shirt, and my hair looked like a crow's nest. The only reason Jonathon even hired me was because I had a beautiful colt he was hoping I'd eventually sell and I knew a thing or two about horses."

"You did look scraggly. But there was a swan hidden beneath all of that. Look how you've developed." Katani realized what he meant and hid herself in deeper water. "But still, you remember? I thought I was the only one who still knew that day."

"Ty, with your looks and charm you could have anyone you want-"

"Thank you." He grinned.

"but why do you insist on chasing me?"

"I don't want anyone, Kitten. I want you." He ran a hand through her damp hair. Katani was caught in his eyes. What kind of girl would she have been if that speech didn't stir her a little? "And wow, do you look hot wet."

"See, Ty, just when I was beginning to think how romantic you are you go and say something like that."

"I can't help but observe." His hand slid to the small of her back. Katani expected him to kiss her and she tensed herself. Instead he just pulled her forward and wrapped his other arm around her as well. "I love you." He hugged her tightly. "Stay strong, Kitty. Cry no more."

"I won't."

He released her. "Promise?"

"I swear it." He stood and walked to the edge of the bath. "Sleep well, Kitty."

"Remember your promise too!"

"I will." He waved goodbye and disappeared behind the sliding screen.

Katani thought about getting out. The sun would rise in a couple hours and she should get some sleep. But the water was so soothing she dare not. On a whim, she left the bath only for a moment to retrieve the mare's milk from he room. A quick sip of that and she could stay up another day.

Re-energized, and starting to shiver, Katani let herself slip back into the bath. Her eyes closed and she sighed softly.

"Lovely water, is it not?" A deep voice purred.

"Holy sh-!" She felt her heart beat wildly against her rib cage. Her eyes snapped open and Yoko Kurama sat against the opposite wall, grinning at her. "Don't… do… that… again… ever!" She took a few deep breaths. "I hate it when people sneak up on me!"

"It was you who snuck up on me."

"I was here first! I just left to get something."

He chuckled. "Alright then, I apologize for scaring you."

"As well you should. Apology accepted." She folded her arms across her chest and stared defiantly at him. Thankfully the barriers in her mind were still up. Hopefully they were enough to keep their blood connection weak.

"You fought well today, Katani."

"Thanks, but I don't need you to tell me that." Her mind screamed: CAUTION. Fear was strong in her but she felt Ark's old influence on the scattered bits of memory and shrugged them away.

"My aren't we testy. Sleep would be good for you." Yoko's slanted gold eyes shone like two small suns in the darkness. He truly resembled a fox with his big pointy ears. Katani tried to keep her eyes averted from his bare chest and strong arms.

"I was about to say how nice it is to see you but I guess I'm not the only one who forgets."

"I did not forget the time we spent together today. How could I?" He swam forward and pulled her over to him. "You smell lovely." He buried his face in her hair.

Katani felt her body tingle as his warm breath hit her shoulders. She must keep her defense up. "And you don't." She teased. Yoko was still covered in ash and gold blood from the battle.

"I did come here to bathe." He splashed her before diving under the water. Katani held back a screech and searched the black water for a shadow or ripple, anything to give her a hint of his presence. The water was perfectly still. Katani moved to the edge, the water up to her chest, and tried to stay still as well.

The calm was shattered when she felt someone pull at calves. Katani yelped as Yoko pulled her beneath the water. She slid to the bottom and was forced to open her eyes. Far be it if Yoko should sneak up on her once again. It was her turn to play. On her belly she swam near the bottom. Yoko was in the deepest part of the bath, washing the grime from his hair and body. Katani swam quietly behind him and on impulse, placed her lips his shoulder. Yoko spun around and seized her. The fabric of her garment floated gently in the bath.

Katani saw where his gaze was and quickly placed a hand over his eyes. Yoko grinned and placed his over hers as well before kissing her. He didn't need to see her for that. Katani pulled back. Whether or not they had a history she didn't know. But she didn't want him to so boldly touch her like that. Pushing away she swam to the surface and opposite side of the pool.

"You are so cruel." Yoko said when he resurfaced.

Katani put her hands over her chest and giggled. "Some people like a little tease."

"I'd rather have you in my arms then playing games, Katani."

"You have to earn it first."

"Evil woman, what have I ever done to earn such harsh treatment?" Yoko swam behind her and placed her in his lap. Katani felt his sharp nails as he rested his hands on her shoulders. Gently he massaged her with strong hands. Katani relaxed at his touch. The cramps she had developed from the battle vanished instantly under his touch. "Have I earned a kiss from you?"

"What do you think this is? You can't just rub my shoulders or sweet-talk me. I'm not in love with you, remember?"

"That hurt."

"Sorry, I'm not there."

"But you want to be. I see the same look in your eyes that I have. You want me as much as I want you. Your mind just needs a few seconds to catch up to your heart,"

"Ooooo, mister man thinks he's got me all figured out."

"Then pull away." He kissed her again.

Just to spite him she did but stayed in his lap. "I have too many questions." She said.

"Well then let us play a game."

"I thought you didn't like to play."

"Obviously you're more stubborn then I thought so I'll have to seduce you first."

"Wow, I can see what a deep and meaningful relationship we had."

"What is any relationship without passion? To know another better then you know yourself; that is true love. You knew me once, and I will make it so again."

"How so?"

"You say you're full of questions, ask me. For every question you ask I will ask one ask well. If you cannot or will not answer you owe me a kiss."

"Sounds an awful lot like some drinking game in a cheap bar."

"Where do you think I got the idea, my Katani?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes, I know that. You belong to no one. Will you play or not, Katani?"

"Of course. My first question is this: Do you love me as much as your other side, or less?"

"I love you. There is your answer. My current body is still me, just in a different form. I love you, with all that I am."

He was so charming and very hot. Katani moved to sit across from him now. "Fine, your go."

"Do you prefer this body, or my other?"

"What?"

"Which form is more appealing to you? Is that easier to understand?"

"What does that have to do with getting to know me?"

"It's my turn now. Answer the question."

"I refuse."

"That is an answer in itself." Yoko pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. His hand wandered to her shoulder and slid down. Katani pulled away before he could go any further. "That was mean."

"You said kiss! Not feel up!"

"You're sense of direction is horrible. I was feeling down, not up. If you like, I can show you the difference."

Katani ignored him and continued, determined to answer each question he threw at her from now on. "Have you ever been in love before?"

Yoko sighed. "Before you there were various affairs,-" _Oh, great._ "but they had no depth to them. No, I have never been in love before this. Have you ever dreamed about me and if so what was the dream?"

"That's two questions."

"So you refuse?"

"No." Katani could see she would have to be careful playing with this fox. "Yes, I've dreamed about you, both sides of you. The dream I remember most clearly had your human form." Katani looked at the black water. "I was falling, from a cliff or something like that. You caught me and set me safely on the ground. Before the dream faded you muttered something in the ancient tongue, I can't remember what."

"I see."

"Alright, is your human form, because I don't think there's the slimmest chance that your other form is, a virgin?"

"Unfortunately yes, but that could change at any time." He blinked at her.

"You are such a pervert when you're like this!"

"Not really, a pervert would not care who he's with. I see only you."

"I know you are Kurama, only he could take something like that and make it romantic."

"It is a curse, really. Have you ever wished to run and never look back?"

Katani blinked in surprise, that question actually had depth to it. "Yes." She didn't bother to explain. "Do you want to spend the night with me?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I do not want to take you like this. When I am with you, I want it to be because you remember and feel how I feel. I've had enough meaningless experiences to know. Yet, it would be hard to say no."

Katani wasn't sure whether she believed him or not.

"Are you going to fall in love with me again?" Kurama folded his arms behind his head.

Katani tried to speak but no words came out. If she were truly honest with herself she would say something was happening inside her right now. Whether that feeling was love she could not be sure.

"Another refusal?"

Katani leaned on Yoko kissed his neck slowly, making her way to his lips. She felt his skin shiver slightly and that pleased her. Just as he was about to reach for her, she pulled away. How fun he was to tease. "Your human side, when were you born?"

"July 29. Why do you tease me?"

"Because it's fun. If I told you I would be happier with Ty then you, what would you say?"

A fire lit in Yoko's eyes. "I would refuse to let you go. I know what you really want, it is not a stable boy or some gold blood, it's me. Will you let me hold you?"

Katani thought for a moment. He was strong and rough but at the same time the way he held her was so gentle. "Yes." She answered and let him pull her in. The warmth of his touch made the bath feel lukewarm. "What is your fondest memory?"

"That honor belongs to my other side. It was when you and I spent time deciphering the map to this Island. You and I were so close to one another. I cherish that." He ran a hand over her neck. "And you?"

Katani thought. "Finding my people. Knowing I wasn't the only one in the world like this." She rested her head on his chest. "Also spending time with my friends is dear to me. I am longing to lie down, even though I am not tired a soft bed would feel so nice."

"Yes, I agree. Dawn is not far off. The others will be asleep by now, even your pigeon cousin."

"Hey, be nice. Well I'm getting out. This was fun, we won't be doing it again for a while." Katani stood and exited the bath. Yoko watched her.

"I love your attire. The way the fabric clings to you is pleasant." He left the water and stood beside her, handing her a towel. "You should be more modest."

"Oh, am I in trouble?"

"Yes, here's your punishment." Yoko kissed her hard and ran a hand over her chest and lower back. Katani didn't fight him. When he stopped a minute later she blushed. "Maybe your memories aren't as buried as you thought. Remember the feel of my body against yours, for it is real. Come on, I'm tucking you in."

"What am I, five?"

"No, I just want to spend every second I can with you."

Katani changed behind a screen door into cotton pajamas and a very heavy robe that covered every inch of her before allowing Yoko to walk her to her futon in the girls room. Botan slept in the corner, not making a sound. Katani slid under the covers and Yoko vanished before her eyes. The red haired, soft spoken Kurama showed himself once more.

"I apologize for my boldness." He blushed at once.

"I do too. But you are very sexy." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Kurama smiled, it was the smile same Yoko had. "As are you. Goodnight, Katani."

"Goodnight, Kurama. Wait," She grabbed his shirt as he was standing. Kurama knelt back down.

"Yes?"

Katani pulled him to her and kissed him more passionately then she had kissed Ty or Yoko. After a long moment she broke away. "Don't let me forget that." She whispered in his ear.

He looked happier then she had seen him that day. "I will not. Sleep soundly." His hand lingered on hers. As he rose he still held her hand. Both wrists bore slight marks from the handcuffs that had bound them together. As he pulled away they both held, until his fingertips slipped from her hand.


	10. Chapter 22: A Brief Respite

Chapter Twenty-Two

_A Brief Respite_

The sun shone brilliantly in the small room. Its rays pierced through the paper screens like polished glass. The way the sparkles filled the room was akin to laughter with good friends. The crystalline blue sky was made to match. The only clouds to be seen floated lazily with no destination in mind. The only reminders of the previous night's horror were the charred buildings that were quickly being swept away and solid beams built in its place.

Katani woke with the sun, for the mare's milk still coursed through her. Silently she dressed in her battle garb after giving it a thorough scrubbing and polishing. Light glinted off the mail as she walked to the screen door. Botan snored lightly in the corner, oblivious to everything except her dreams. Sleep tight, grim reaper, she thought.

The hallway was silent as her bare feet slid over the polished oak. The living room was littered with empty wrappers and soda cans. Katani sighed and gathered them all into a waste bin by the door. A servant would be by to pick up later, but Katani always hated the caste system. She promised herself if she made it to a position of high power she would things.

The kitchen was only a few steps away so Katani slid in prepared a kettle of tea. Before long the kettle sang notes of steam. Hastily she removed it so it wouldn't wake anyone. After last night she wouldn't be surprised if they slept till noon. With kettle and cups in hand she set the table and enjoyed a simple breakfast of fruit. In a few minutes she would leave to scout the damage and give aide to her people. It was time she had taken her place among them once more.

A young Hawk poked his head gingerly through the door. His eyes darted back and forth before settling on Katani. Fast as a sparrow he disappeared. Katani giggled at his shyness.

"Don't be nervous, come in. Do you like oranges?" She held up a large ripe one for the boy to see. His short black hair emerged followed by blue eyes filled with curiosity. This child was probably working his way up. He might even be an apprentice for the army but for now he was doing scut work like cleaning and running errands for the higher ups.

"Please come in, I'd like some company on this lovely morning. All my friends are still asleep. What is your name?"

The little boy entered the room and hesitantly sat across from Katani on the hard floor. The cushions seemed to go unnoticed by him. "My name is Jake, Lady Mithril." His forehead grazed the floor in a low bow.

"Much to formal, Jake. Please call me Katani. Here, try this apple. It's very juicy." She tossed him a bright red one.

Jake took a large bite and smiled, it was good. "Thank you Mit-" he stopped himself. "Katani."

She smiled, how cute he was. "Jake can you tell me how the people are faring after the battle last night? I need someone to tell me what's going on."

Jake beamed at the chance to be of use. "Of course! Well Lord Rayson has been telling everyone what to do since I got back. I was taken to a beautiful valley with my friends. It was so scary, we didn't know if everyone would be okay. But when we got back my mother told me how bravely everyone fought." he was smiling. "My mom said you were really brave! And your friends too! She told me that if it hadn't been for you guys lots more people would have died."

Katani put a finger to her mouth and told him once more that her friends were asleep.

"Sorry," he bowed and lowered his voice. "My older brother said that only a few people died. Will you perform the funeral dance for them? Everyone is hoping you do. They say having someone who left the island honor the dead will help their spirits escape and be free."

Katani didn't quite know what to say. As custom a slow dance was performed for those lost. But this was always done by the village head or one of great importance. Katani would have been honored but it had been years since she had ever danced, ceremonially or otherwise.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can perform such a ritual properly during a time like this." Katani instantly felt bad, the poor kid looked devastated. Trying to cheer him up she said, "Well Jake there isn't really anything that needs to be done around here," mountains of trash and debris aside. "What is your agenda for the morning?"

"Father told me to clean the guest house. I was supposed to do that until it was time for lunch."

"What if you ran an errand for me? Would that be alright?"

"Yes, ma'm. I think I can."

Katani smiled. "I need you to go my cousin Rayson's house. Let him know I sent you."

"Lord Rayson?" The little child's eyes bulged.

"Yep. I need to talk with him on some very important matters. Tell him I'm on my way and that I need to talk with him."

"Right away, Miss Katani ma'm!" The boy dashed out the door before Katani could say anything.

Quickly she straightened up the room and set a large bag of trash outside. Once that was done she combed her long hair and let it hang freely. The long blonde strands fell down her back like water from the falls. Her gold wings were now folded nicely against her back, like a bird at rest.

Just as she was slipping on her shoes she heard footsteps behind her. The heavy stomp told her instantly who it was.

"Kuwabara?" Katani turned. "What in the world are you doing up this early?"

"I'm always up with the sun!" he boasted. "You gotta work hard if you want to be strong like me!"

"I'll remember that. Well," she stood, "I'm off. I've got a meeting with Rayson."

"Can I come?"

"Uh, well, you're kind of in your pajamas…"

"I can change, just give me a minute!"

"But do you really- oh well there you go." Katani sighed but sat down just the same. She really never spent that much time with Kuwabara so maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Thankfully he could change quickly. "Aren't you hungry?" Katani asked as he laced up his shoes.

"Nah, I can eat when we get back. All right! Kuwabara's ready to get it on!"

"Uh… yeah…" Katani began walking. Despite her predictions the whole village was alive with activity. Men and women were working hard to repair the damage done. It was a moving sight for even the children worked without complaint.

"So, why did you want to come?" Katani asked as they walked the streets.

"I want to do something." Kuwabara said. "Urameshi is the 'leader', Hiei gets to ride your horse, and Kurama does Kurama stuff. I just fight. I like it here, Katani. You're nice and so are your people. I want to help so you can get your memories back and be reunited with your true love!"

"And that would be?"

"Kurama, of course?"

Katani rubbed her forehead. "Don't start with that. I don't think there is such a thing as true love anyway."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Sorry, that's just what I think. And besides, didn't you think only a couple nights ago that Ty was my true love?"

"Nah, I just thought you liked the guy. He wasn't true love material."

Katani looked at the ground. Was he right? "Well… what do you think true love is?"

"When you love someone more then yourself!" The question seemed to throw grass on his already oversized bonfire. "When you would die for them and love them forever! That's true love!"

"Oh. Kuwabara? Would you do me a huge favor?"

"What?"

"Please don't mention love or Kurama while we're talking with Rayson. It'll only upset him and he's really stressed out right now."

"I guess, but he can't stay like that forever. I'll have to have a talk with him about love."

"No, you really don't-"

But it was no use. Well, he was passionate.

In a few minutes they arrived at Rayon's home.

The Prince stood at the door and smiled as Katani entered.

"Are you well cousin?"

She nodded. "Yes. I just wanted to talk with you a bit. I brought my friend Kuwabara as well."

"Ah, yes, Sir Kuwabara. A pleasure once again."

"Yeah, nice to see you and all that."

They stepped in through the doors and took a seat at a large table. A modest meal was laid out before them. Katani noticed it was made of the same food she had found in their house. She also noticed that a plate of half eaten food also remained.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt your breakfast?"

"Yes, you did. But it does not matter. I would rather talk. However if either of you have not had a chance by all means, help yourselves."

"Thanks!" Kuwabara grabbed an apple and bit into it loudly.

"What's going on Rayson? How much has this attack affected us?"

"Greatly I'm afraid." Katani could see the wrinkles over his delicate brow as he spoke. How hard this must be for him. As long as Katani could remember from her youth on the island the Hawk tribe was run by two. Usually a mated pair or siblings handled the throne but Rayson was single and an only child. All he had was Katani and she had been absent for so long. "The troops are injured and not at their peak. I do not want to take any risks with this attack so I will grant a period of rest. This will give us time to mourn our dead and better prepare the assault. However the attack last night will not go unheard. Our defenses have been strengthened and in a week or two I will send renaissance teams to investigate the area. This will take longer then originally planned. I understand that your allies have lives and families away from this island so they may want to leave and come back at a later date. If they would like to stay they are free to do that as well. No one will question them after their actions last night."

Katani nodded. "I understand. What do you think Kuwabara?"

Her large friend placed the core of the apple he had been eating down and took a large gulp of water. "I'm staying. We've been on missions that have lasted longer then a month before. Besides, it's summer. What else are we gonna do? I don't know about Urameshi or Hiei but I think Kurama will stay and if you do I will too."

"Thank you for your loyalty to my cousin, Sir Kuwabara." Rayson said.

"No problem." Kuwabara picked up a loaf of steaming bread.

"I will stay no matter how long it takes. This separation has to stop. The assassinations have to stop. We cannot sit back as the Phoenix kill innocent people on the mainland. Tell me what I can do today."

Rayson closed his eyes and sighed before looking at her again. "You must slow down."

"Pardon?" Katani didn't quite understand him.

"You are going fast, much too fast. Your heart is still mourning and you seek revenge. Not only that, your mind is confused. Resolve personal issues, they have no place in politics. Stay under the radar and try to remain calm. I realize what I am asking," apparently he didn't because Katani was already planning ways to get around his rules, "but I ask that you listen. Please, Mithril, trust my judgment."

And there it was. He had said the only thing he could have said to make Katani listen to him. Without openly saying so, he was asking her whether she trusted him. If she did not follow his orders it would prove her disloyalty. There was no way she could work her way out of that one.

"Alright, I got it." Katani sighed and stood.

"We're leaving already?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, I don't think there's much more to say."

"Mithril," Rayson stopped her as she went to the door. "I understand your reluctance, but surely you can halt and wait a bit. Remember, Tithe was my cousin too."

She had forgotten that. "Okay, I will. I think I'll wander around the village for a little bit."

"Want some company?" Kuwabara asked as they left.

"That's really sweet, but no. I need to think some things through."

"Okay, I'll go back and tell the others."

Katani waved him off and began to walk. Maybe she didn't need to completely take a step back. Maybe if she did, slow down that is, Rayson wouldn't be so strict with her. She was acting like a bull dog on a weak chain but she couldn't help it. He had been her brother, after all.

Many stopped and bowed to Katani as she passed. To each she returned the action and asked how they had fared. Most replied with, "The wind was with us." but a few mentioned the loss of a loved one or property. To them Katani gave her condolences.

"_Be there anything you need, come to me and I will do anything in my power to make it happen_."

"_God bless you _Mithril." An elderly woman replied.

"_I thank you for your kindness but I do not deserve such kind words. I hope you all can forgive me for abandoning my post for so long_."

"_You are back, Lady _Mithril_, with knowledge of the world and you have proven there is life beyond this island. For that we are in your debt. Please be strong in leading. Your people follow your lead as much as Lord _Rayson_. They will be looking to you in the midst of battle. Watch over my children and grandchildren. This is what I ask of you _Mithril."

Katani bowed and gave the woman some seeds for the season after hearing her crop had been burned. "_I will see to it that I and some others are helping with the planting. We must all support one another_." She added when the woman insisted she move to more important matters.

Katani spent another hour in the main village but then moved to ground zero where Rayson had started the continuing reconstruction. To avoid the formalities and annoying rituals she blended in with the crowd and merely joined a few Hawks building the main frame.

The Hawks working on construction ceased and began to bow to Katani. She insisted they get back to work and asked how she could be off use. With hammer in hand she assisted in construction. She began to bond with her people and felt truly at home, until ten o'clock, which was when Rayson spotted her.

"Dear cousin, what are you doing?" he embraced her.

"I am helping. What would you have me do, Rayson?"

"You should be resting."

"I got enough rest last night. If my people are working, so am I." Her eyes shone with defiance.

"I admire your stubbornness, Mithril. You have won. I need another to pull the main frame in place."

"On it." Katani ran to the line of Hawks and grabbed the thick rope with both hands.

"_Ready? Now_!" Rayson commanded.

Everyone pulled in efforts to move the large beam. Ever so slowly the beam inched forward. Inch by inch the column righted. Not one Hawk wasn't straining now. Katani thought for a moment that they might lose it, until something from behind seemed to jerk on the rope. The beam slid into the ground, standing straight up. The people cheered and began to secure it.

Katani looked over her shoulder to see where the extra help had come from. Kuwabara slapped his large hands together.

"Good workout, huh Katani?" He wore large work jeans and a white tank top in preparation for the building.

"Kuwabara! You don't need to help, you're not even here by choice."

"No way! We're friends and that's what friends do." His grin faded and he looked serious. "I can tell you're happy with them. I want to help your friends too and not sit on the sidelines like some wimp."

"Yeah, what he said!" Yusuke walked up, white t-shirt slung over one shoulder. "Besides what do you want us to do? Sit inside all day? Come on kid, let's build this house!" He slapped Katani on the shoulder.

She smiled at them. "Thank you," was all she could say. Together with Yusuke and Kuwabara they hammered, sawed, tiled, and lifted until the outline of a two-story house stood before them.

Rayson stopped them all at noon. "_My people, this is fine work. You have done well and I thank each of you. Now, let us break for lunch. Together we shall eat and drink in honor of those no longer with us. It is because of them we live. For our fallen!_"

"_For our fallen_!" The people cried. Rayson led them around to where large tables had been laden with food. Seeds, meat, bread, soup, drinks, cheeses, and everything in between lay over white tablecloths. Yusuke and Kuwabara gazed at the spread.

"Now?" Yusuke asked just in case they did some ritual before eating. She nodded and they dove at the food. Katani giggled before picking up a paper plate. There was so much to choose from. She had no idea where to start. It all looked so good. She stood thinking; this was going to be a difficult decision.

"I suggest the grilled salmon. I think that came out quite well." Kurama appeared beside her, plate in hand.

Kurama had spent the morning helping to prepare the lunch. They had welcomed his culinary skills with eagerness. With so many mouths to feed they needed all the help they could get. Not just the workers were eating but the whole village. Not one pair of hands was idle that morning. Ty had tended the battle weary mounts without complaint. Voluntarily he fed, watered, and groomed many war Pegasi. Now he was somewhere among the crowd with other stable hands enjoying their company and the good food. Even Hiei had lent a hand in turning half charred rubble into ash. In this way he had cleared much heavy debris in seconds. Katani had never been more proud of her friends. They had gone beyond and above the assignment and seemed to care genuinely for her people. All doubts were gone. They had earned her trust. Sentence or not, she would stick with them loyally and without complaint.

Katani took small portions of everything in an attempt to sample it all. Once her plate was full she poured a glass of lemonade and sat on the grass with the rest of the boys. Only Ty was still lost in the crowd. Katani was silently thankful for his absence. Yusuke and the others still caused tension whenever he was around. She wondered if he was delaying his apology to Kurama by avoiding him. Everyone was laughing and enjoying the morning. This was how they mourned the lost. Being happy was the only way. What better way to heal grief then enjoying the life you still have? The dead wish happiness for those still alive and all of gold bloods believe this. So everyone ate and drank to life.

As Katani ate she couldn't help but be amazed by the flavor and creativity of the dishes. Every bite was more savory than the last. She then noticed that Hiei had not touched his plate.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked.

"I don't eat human food."

"Come on, try some! You know you want to."

"No, I don't."

"Oh Hiei, just eat it." Yusuke shoved a strip of meat in his mouth. Hiei glared at him but the look slowly changed as he chewed the pork. He thought for a moment before swallowing then started to pluck the food from his plate.

Katani smiled but said nothing, knowing drawing attention to it would make him stop. As she laughed and ate she didn't notice Kurama's eyes flicker to her. Yusuke saw this and winked at him. He could understand what Kurama was going through. But something was different. A new hope glimmered in the corner of his eyes. Katani seemed changed too. No longer did she ignore the fox. Now she smiled at him and even engaged him in conversations. Maybe she would get her memory back after all. Or she would love him all over again. Yusuke thought how Rayson would take it. Maybe she would be forced to leave. He couldn't imagine people this kind and joyous shunning one of their own. Yet if he understood there were those who rebelled against the normal standards. The Phoenix had started the race of gold blood but these who called themselves Hawks wanted nothing to do with that murderous life. At the same time Yusuke could understand why they so desperately wanted to preserve their bloodline. A people so rare and exotic with a rich culture thrived here. Exposing them to the world would mean an end to such an Eden. If the human world found out about them their would be news crews, scientists, and all other assortments of freaks wanting to see them with their liquid gold and beautiful wings. Their way of life was sacred and hidden. He wondered if Kurama could become one of them by some ritual or magic. Would he want to? He knew Katani would rather die then shun her heritage, was Kurama the same? He could think about that later. All this deep thought was making his head throb and his stomach growl. He and Kuwabara left for seconds.

By now Hiei had cleared his plate but refused to leave for more. He sat with his arms crossed, observing the area. Katani was just about through when she saw Feer trotting towards her, Jake on bounced on his back.

"Katani!" He waved.

She waved back and called him over. After sliding from Feer's back he sat down and told her all he had done.

"Good job. I know you have work to do so I won't waste any of your time. But can I call on you again if I need some good information?"

"Yeah!" All shyness was gone.

Katani grinned. "Good. Now go to your father and get some of this delicious meal."

Jake nodded and dashed off to a tall Hawk with eyes like his son. The break was almost over, Rayson wanted everyone to resume working in half an hour. Kurama said he would be working on cleaning up from the feast. Katani chose to stay with Rayson and continue on the construction. Yusuke and Kuwabara chose that path as well. Hiei was the only one who stayed silent about where he chose to work. Maybe he wasn't going to at all, maybe he would just go back to sitting in some tree and watching everyone else labor. After all, it wasn't his problem.

Before the break was fully over Katani decided to assist in the cleanup. With trash bag in hand she collected the paper plates and cups that littered the blankets. The other Hawks were courteous and thanked her for her help. A few seemed amazed that she was actually picking up other peoples garbage.

Once the field was relatively clean Rayson had called the Hawks to gather around the newly constructed frame. The people would split into teams of two and work on building the side panels and technical things like wiring and plumbing. Katani saw Jake with his father working on installing the wiring. The little boy was struggling with a load of coiled wires and teetered dangerously. Katani smiled because even though he was much to small he still tried his best. He would make a fine warrior one day.

By mid afternoon the house was nearly complete. Rayson went through and used some magic to ensure the construction was sound.

"Why don't you just build the whole house with spirit energy?" Yusuke had asked.

"The same reason you do not magically create a sandwich or glass of milk." Rayson had answered. "There are some things magic is good for and some things it's not. Building a house from magic would be like building a sand castle with dry sand. Over time, a short time, it will crumble because the foundation is based on illusion, not good wood and sound work."

Katani nailed two corners together. After its completion all the people thanked each other. It had truly been a miracle. One house in twelve hours was unheard of. Katani made sure to thank every Hawk she could their spirit. The sun slowly went down and each gold blood returned to their home for rest. Tomorrow would be the start of a new kind of teamwork.

Yusuke had called Koenma with a status report and each member of the team had called family to lie and say they were at a friend's house or group trip somewhere. Kuwabara didn't even bother lying to his sister. Her sixth sense was almost as strong as his. She yelled at him to not get himself killed and told Katani if he got in the way to push him off the island. "I don't care if he has to swim fifty miles back, he will not lose another battle!" she had yelled. Yet despite her ranting and ravings she loved her brother and wanted him to be stronger. Keiko was worried for Yusuke, she knew this was another mission but the details had not been revealed. Hiei called no one. Kurama talked with his mother and Katani also called no one. After everyone else was through and eating a modest dinner of fruit and vegetables Katani called Yukina. She went to the porch outside so as not to be overheard.

"How are you, Yukina?"

"I'm fine. I still haven't found my brother though. Sometimes I'm scared that he's already dead or worse. Do you think something terrible has happened to him?" She looked to Katani for reassurance.

Her heart went out to the young ice maiden. Guilt filled her, she knew perfectly well what her brother was doing at this second but could she tell her? In that second she made up her mind. "I know he isn't dead, Yukina. I also know your brother is doing fine. I think I may have found him."

"Really? Who is he? Where are you? Can you bring him to me?"

"Calm down, Yukina. I have to check to be sure. Can promise me you will be safe and trust me to find him?"

"Yes, I'll do anything to meet my brother."

"I have to ask just to know. Would you still love him if he were a criminal or thief? Would you feel the same about him be he crook, clerk, or weakling?"

Silence, and then, "Not knowing is worse then anything. I'd rather know if he is bad then not know at all."

"I understand. In that case I will find him for you. I promise." They talked for a few more minutes about stupid things, the weather, training, and the amount of pets Yukina had acquired with the other ice maidens. Botan called Katani in for a game and Yukina admitted she had some duties to attend to.

"Promise you will tell me when you're sure?"

"I'll do what I can, no more, no less. I swear."

Yukina thanked her and hung up. Katani frowned. Most likely she had just signed her own death warrant. Maybe she could talk Hiei into something. Not. One thing was sure though, she had to try.

Katani entered the living room and took her place on a western style love seat. Thanks to connections throughout the black market those of Gold Blood were able to attain modern comforts like electricity, furniture, and other such goods. The one each treasured the most, male or female, young or old, was chocolate. This was their greatest luxury.

She had long since changed out of her battle garb and now wore a modest cotton nightgown. It barely cleared the ground and was airy, perfect for a cool summer night. The sleeves were designed like those of a tank top and were a great aid in staying cool. The whole outfit was pure white. The only thing of contrast was a gold feather stitched where a breast pocket would be. This was the symbol of royal blood.

Botan wore bright pink pajama pants and shirt. The cotton candy color matched her large bubble gum eyes. At the moment those eyes were rimmed with excitement. Apparently she had come up with another fun group game for them to play. Ty was with them but had said nothing to Kurama. Katani wasn't going to pressure him to apologize in front of the whole group. That would have been cruel. But, like the others, he had insisted on staying even when hearing about the delay. "My sisters can take care of themselves. This is more important." He had said.

As soon as everyone had gathered together, Ty on one side of Katani, Yusuke on the other, Hiei by the window, Kuwabara on the floor, and Kurama in a chair, Botan clapped her hands and declared the name of the new game. Katani could sense Hiei's thoughts but he knew she would fight him in this so he didn't even bother.

"We're going to play, 'Darling I love you'."

"WHAT?"


	11. Chapter 23: Darling, I love you

Chapter Twenty-Three

_Darling, I Love You_

The room echoed with their chorus of shouts. Botan held a hand like a paw and made a sound much like a kitten mewing. "Come now, it won't be so bad. I'll even give the winner a prize!"

"What kind of prize could you have gotten on this island?" Yusuke demanded.

"Rayson gave it to me."

"I'm in." Yusuke said.

"Me too," Kuwabara shouted.

"Whoa, hold on. Exactly how do you play?" Ty asked.

Botan smiled eagerly. "Well it starts off with one person who picks someone from the group. Once they have selected their target they go up to them and try to get them to smile by saying, 'Darling, I love you. Won't you please just smile?' If the person laughs, they're next. If the person doesn't laugh they respond with 'Darling I love you but I just can't smile' When that happens the person who was it has to go again. The winner is the one who can go the longest through the game without smiling. You can do just about anything to get them to laugh as long as you say the phrase and that phrase only."

"Huh." A smirk slowly formed at the corners of Ty's mouth. "I like it."

"I don't know..." Katani was hesitant about the ramifications of such a game.

"So let's play! You wants to go first?"

"You should, Botan, it was your idea." Katani folded her arms. If she was going to play she was going to win.

"All right, I will." Botan brushed off her pajamas and stood. She pressed a finger to her chin as she decided whom to go for. After a moments hesitation she walked up to Kurama and sat in his lap. Kurama sat like stone. "Darling," Botan brushed a bang from his eye. Katani tried to hide her smile. It was so horribly corny that it merited mocking. "I love you." Yusuke and Kuwabara stifled their laughter. "Won't you please just smile?"

Kurama looked directly at her. "Darling, I love you but I simply cannot smile."

Botan huffed and got up to search for another target. Kurama's response helped ease Katani's blood. It's not jealousy, she thought, it is not! Botan looked around again. Her gaze settled on Ty. "Oh, Ty! My darling!" She fell at his feet with such drama that already he burst out laughing. "Ha! You're up!" She pulled him out of the couch and sat by Katani.

Ty ran a hand through his short hair. "Okay, here goes." He kneeled on the ground before Katani. His face was solemn as he took her hand in his. "My dearest darling, I will love you till the end of time. Won't you please smile for me?"

Katani had never heard Ty speak so formally. Despite locking her gaze on the adjacent wall she fell into a fit of giggles. "I don't care if I'm next, that was hilarious!" She stood, still laughing.

Ty sat down, confident in his abilities. He would win this stupid game.

Katani looked over the crowd. Kurama wasn't looking at her and Yusuke was still holding back a laugh. He would be the easiest prey. Katani flipped her hair and flashed her eyelashes seductively at him. The laughter stopped immediately as all eyes fell on her. With sauntering steps she walked over and sat beside him. Someone gasped but she didn't bother seeing whom. She would play this like a pro. Gently she ran her soft fingers up his arm till they rested on his cheek. She then grabbed his arm tightly and held it against her. "Darling..." Her voice was low and soft. "Oh, how I love you." Yusuke was becoming a deep cherry shade of red. Ty was also, but not from embarrassment. Kurama was wide eyed. Hiei and Kuwabara stared with open mouths. Botan held a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Will you please, smile for me?" She rested her head on his chest. "Please?"

"I... uh..." He couldn't speak. Katani bat her eyelashes before pleading with him. With a grin he said, "I'll do anything you say at this point!"

Katani immediately let go and fell back on the couch. "Ha! You lose sucker!"

"But... hey!" He snapped back to reality. It appeared he was quite disappointed.

"What's wrong Yusuke? You look as you were day dreaming." Botan fell to the floor laughing.

"I'll show you who can play this stupid game!" He angrily stood and searched for someone. A smile lit his face as he focused on Kuwabara.

"No way, Urameshi!" He pushed him away and scooted to the wall.

"Fine, be that way. Lets see..." Hiei stood leaning against a pillar. As he saw Yusuke look at him he spoke,

"Come near me and die."

"Um... yeah." He decided to pay Katani back. Now that Botan was on the floor he took her spot on the couch. "Oh my lovely Katani, how I long to see you smile, so come on, smile for me." He reached out to touch her.

"Darling, I love you but there's no way in heck I'm going to..." She was cut off by his lips on hers. "What the he-!" She pushed him off. The sight of him falling to the floor had here laughing in seconds. "Ah, crap." It was her turn again.

"I think I like this game." Yusuke said.

"Touch her again and I'll rip the tongue from your mouth." Ty muttered.

"Okay... A little overprotective I see." Yusuke sat away from him.

Katani walked over to Hiei. "Darling, I love you." No tricks, no flirting. "Won't you please just smile?" He was about to say no before she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Hiei broke into a grin. Everyone's mouths fell open in amazement.

"What did you say?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, nothing special." **I told him that Kuwabara asked a hawk girl out and she beat him up with a plushie**. 

Kurama smiled. As she walked to sit Ty grabbed her by the waist and placed her in his lap. The chord in her mind that connected her to Kurama throbbed.

"You're it, Hiei." Botan pointed at him.

For a moment he looked as if he would flat out leave but Katani shot him a look so he sighed and unsheathed his sword. "Smile, damn it." He pointed the sword at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara smiled from fear.

Hiei sheathed his sword and left. "I'm done playing your stupid games."

"Good night, darling!" Katani called as he disappeared behind the door.

"All right! The master of love is in! I will make you smile for sure!" He held Botan's hand. "I love you Botan, but I love Yukina more, so won't you smile for me? Seeing as I'm the most studdly here and all."

Botan clutched her stomach. "He..." she gasped for breath, "said... he's studdly!" She laughed with all the breath in her. Katani and the others joined her. "All right, time to get serious." She kissed Yusuke on the cheek. "Smile, darling, if you love me."

He did, mainly because she tickled him. "That's cheating!" He said after she finished.

"I said you could do anything to get them to smile." She winked.

Yusuke groaned and looked around. Kurama he might be able to get. "Hey there foxy." He flashed a white smile. Kurama stared in disbelief. "Darling," he ran a hand through Kurama's fiery hair. "I love you. Won't you please just smile?"

To keep from saying the phrase again to him Kurama smiled. "My, Yusuke I will never understand your feelings. Now stop holding my hand."

"Oh... sorry."

Katani and Botan roared with laughter. Kuwabara looked as if he would be sick.

Kurama stood and sat on the couch. Strong arms lifted Katani off Ty's lap onto his own. "Darling-" his voice was soft and sweet, like a songbird. "I love you. Won't you please, smile?" He leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck.

Once again Katani's body was racked with shivers. It felt so nice, but she was not going to let him win. "Darling, I love you. But I just can't smile." She stood and winked. "Nice try, though."

Kurama feigned sadness. "Oh well, at least I still have Yusuke," He moved over to him and without even touching Yusuke the detective laughed.

Ty was growing angry and stood behind Katani, hands on her hips.

"Well it looks like Yusuke will laugh no matter what. I guess that makes..." She thought in her mind, "Kurama the winner!"

Everyone except Ty clapped for him. Katani even whistled. Botan reached under the table and pulled out a brown package. "Congrats!"

Kurama bowed and accepted.

"Now, let's go take a bath! I'm filthy." All the boys perked up. Katani felt uneasy.

"I'll take one tomorrow. I think I'll go to my room for a little while." She pulled away and fled to her bedroom. The screen door slammed shut behind her. The pit of her stomach twisted and coiled like a dragon. The way Kurama had touched her filled her with fire. The feel of his soft lips on her skin played again in her mind. She couldn't have smiled. It wasn't funny. She wanted to walk up to him and just hold him. Her body ached for his touch and voice. The gold blood seemed to come alive within her and it yearned for him. She focused on calming herself while ensuring the barriers around her mind were in tact. This was just a physical attraction. So he was hot, big deal. It didn't mean she was in love with him. At the thought of the word hot Yoko jumped through her mind. Once again she pictured his bare chest and muscular arms. Katani shook her head hard and splashed water from a basin on her face. No, she willed herself, no.

As she settled in bed a piercing pain shot through her body. On her side above the hip her wound flared. The skin around it was inflamed and the infection itself was growing worse. She bit her tongue and peeled the bandage of with a cry. Carefully she cleaned the wound and applied a clean bandage. The doctor had beds full of patients with life threatening ails. She was not going to trouble her with a simple sword slice.

Once she felt that she had taken relatively good care of the wound she flipped off the light switch. The room was plunged into darkness. She fell asleep almost instantly.

A couple rooms over the boys were preparing for a quick soak in the hot spring. Yusuke was joking around with Kuwabara as they stepped outside. The night was a cool and crisp, a sharp contrast to the warm day they had labored in. Hiei was no where to be seen, Yusuke figure he was still peeved about being made to play that game. True, it had been something to do and a nice way to get closer to the few girls they had in their company, but it had created even greater tension between certain members of the group. Kurama, who usually would have been at least smiling at him and Kuwabara, was merely sitting in the water with his eyes closed. He looked how he had looked during the Dark Tournament, Yusuke's own kidnap, and when he fought the Game Master- calculating and thoughtful.

Yusuke had seen Katani blush gold when Kurama held her but she seemed to wipe it away quickly. Though when Katani had chosen Yusuke for her target she had no trouble getting a smile out of him. Ty, unlike Kurama, looked angry. Yusuke had little doubt that he would check on her before the sun rose. Whether or not he would find her there was another matter entirely.

The next morning clouds were gathering in the sky. There were just enough to block light from the sun and give the island a weary look. Katani woke and rushed to the baths. Like a wary antelope drinking from the water hole she bathed. In seconds she was out again and dressing, while her eyes shifted back and forth for lions. Clean and dressed she walked to the kitchen. She ate an apple in silence. Thankfully no one else was up yet. She bit into the juicy fruit and thought about the night before. In her sleep she had dreamed about him again. Kurama had been calling for her, not desperately but patiently. It seemed he was trying to help her find her way. Everything around her had been dark and only after following his voice did she find her way back. Waking up she remembered the warmth on her cheeks and her heart beating fast. Was she really…? No, she pushed the thought away. It was wrong, just plain wrong.

In the boy's room Kurama sat on his bed, fully dressed, with a beautiful journal in his hands. He flipped through the pages and found the last entry. On the bottom, written in the flowing script of Gilian she had said, "I love him". A deep regret filled him upon reading that passage. She was going to tell him. As soon as she woke up she had been planning on telling him. He closed his eyes and looked away. Now more then ever he regretted not killing Tithe on the spot. But he knew what he needed to know, that she loved him. Whatever it took he would help her remember. His first thought had been to give her back the journal he had taken. However, Tithe would steal those memories as well and may go as far as destroying her book. No, better to leave it in his care and away from the ghost's all seeing eyes. For her to remember, to truly remember, she would have to do it on her own. Waiting had never been a more evil temptress.

Back in the kitchen Katani had begun cooking breakfast for everyone. Any moment now they would smell the fresh eggs and dumplings. "3…" she placed a plate a tablecloth on the table. "2…" the plates and silverware were all set. "1…" she set down the platter of food and pitcher of orange juice. "0-"

"Good mornin Katani!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Ty ran in a whirlwind of empty stomachs and high hopes. They were not disappointed as they sat and quickly helped themselves to the meal.

"You're not even going to say grace?" Katani asked appalled.

Yusuke stopped. "Oh all right." He folded his hands and quickly muttered, "Thanks God for the grub, amen, yea God."

Katani sighed. They were unreachable. Hiei stepped into the kitchen, looked upon the table with one raised brow, and began to head outside.

"No you don't!" Katani slid in front of him. "Come eat with us!"

"Go to hell." Hiei disappeared out the door in a flash of black.

Katani just stared at the door he had dashed out of. She really thought that she could guilt trip him into doing it. Though, Hiei was not one to be swayed by anything, much less her.

"Don't feel bad," a soft voice said. Katani jumped and her heart raced. "He's like that with everyone. Give it time. He'll come around."

"I doubt it." Katani folded her arms and glanced up at Kurama. "What's with you?" she raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Your hands…" Katani noticed. "Whenever you're anxious you stand stiff with your hands in you pockets like that."

Kurama was surprised. Even now she retained her powers of observation. True, he was anxious. He had finished reading the beautiful journal she had written before losing her memory and knew he was doing what was right. Still, that did not make the wait bearable. He wanted her in his arms, by his side, no matter what. "You are as shrewd as ever, Katani."

"Come on, what's wrong?" Katani frowned. "Is it your Mom? Is she okay? Did something happen?"

"No, my Mother is fine. Don't trouble yourself."

"What are you not saying?"

"Many things,"

Katani did not feel like playing word games with a spirit fox. Instead she threw her arms in the air in surrender. Taking a place at her seat she grabbed what remained of the breakfast she had prepared. Ty sidled up next to her and slipped his and into hers.

From the corner of her eye she saw Kurama's eyes on them. Quickly she took moved her hand away. Ty raised a brow and tried again, holding her thigh this time. Katani only hoped she was imagining the fire in Kurama's eyes.

"Ty…" she whispered. "Not now."

"Oh," Ty followed Katani's eyes. Kurama took a seat at the table. "Well so what? Let him be jealous."

"No, Ty, it makes me uncomfortable."

He hesitated. Her words hurt him, but he dare not show it. Instead he kept talking. "Do you want to go out somewhere and…" his voice took on a purring tone, "play?"

"No." Katani said shortly before swallowing a fork full of light and fluffy scrambled eggs. She prided herself on being a good cook and these eggs had turned out perfectly.

"Come on," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just for a little while. I know you want it too. After last night's game I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Katani stood and placed her dishes in the sink. "Do your own dishes," she shouted to everyone. "I'm out." With that she walked out the door and spread her wings. The morning light warmed her face as she flew. The wind was strong and smelled of salt and sea. Near the cost a flock of greedy gulls skimmed the shore for turtles or crabs. The air was fresh and it restored Katani's vigor. She summoned her blade and began anew the battle combat Rayson had taught her. After an hour of good practice she felt assured in her strength. Maybe she was worthy of her title after all. If she worked hard enough maybe she could give Yusuke a thorough beating for all the times he called her blondie.

After a while she felt tired and longed for a drink and companionship. Remembering Botan's desire to fight she decided to find the Spirit Guide and teach her some battle tactics. Whether she could manage them in that kimono was another matter entirely.

Landing on the porch she called out. "Botan? You here?" Her voice echoed through the empty house. Stacks of dirty dishes were piled carelessly in the sink. Sighing, she walked over and filled half the sink with warm, soapy water. She grabbed a stack of dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. After a few minutes of soaking she began to scrub. They weren't going to do the dishes, who was she kidding? And she didn't want anyone else to have to pick up after them. Being a guest was one thing, but she would not be looked over like a child.

As she rinsed the clean dishes her mind began to wander. The way Ty touched her really had made her uncomfortable. But when Kurama had touched her, well she didn't want him to stop. But at the same time it felt like he was a stranger. Which, if she was to believe everyone, he wasn't. But did that make it okay? She began drying a glass with a cloth. He was an outsider. Okay, so she wasn't worried about having half breed children or anything. Actually the idea sounded quite appealing, like something out of a novel. But it was so ingrained in her mind that it seemed disgusting, wrong even. Was Rayson right when he said the fear and pain she felt was from the first Galian who had been nearly killed by a red blood? She scarcely believed in legends any more but when she was with Kurama she felt fear along with many other things she didn't understand. That frustrated her because she felt no fear around anyone else, even Hiei who could be very scary even on a good day. For a brief moment she let herself think of Kurama. "Darling, I love you," the words rang in her head. Gold blood raced to her cheeks but at the same time her body began to feel hot pain. She screamed, and the glass shattered in her hand.

Tiny pieces fell to the floor and broke into millions of shards. Gold blood dripped down with them where the larger pieces had cut her. Her whole hand was covered with cuts and the pain in her head was replaced. Tiny shards could be in her skin and they could get infected. Carefully, but quickly, she scoured the room for something, anything, to tend the wound. She had never really been good at dressing them but there was no one else around.

She remembered hearing Yusuke say that Kurama had brought a first aid kit with him. It would be like him to think of everything. Wrapping a cloth around her hand to stop the bleeding, for it was bleeding quite freely, she quickly dashed to the boy's room.

It was, of course, a disaster. Not even Botan made that much of a mess, she thought as she walked through the scattered blankets and clothes. Empty junk food wrappers and soda cans also littered the floor. No wonder Hiei always slept outside. She could tell right away which bed was Kurama's. It was the only one that had been made. A large red duffel bag sat on the edge of it and she hesitated. This would probably count as invading his privacy. Her mind automatically began looking for an excuse to provide justification, should she be caught. _Well my hand is bleeding and I'm hurt. I could just say that. _She figured that Kurama was the kind of guy who didn't keep porno or condoms in his bag. Or, at least, she hoped so. When she was younger she had asked one of her teachers what the internet was for. A boy in her class shouted, "For porn!" He had been instantly scolded and made to sit in the corner but the answer stuck with her. The older she grew she was thought more and more that it was the case.

But no, Kurama wasn't like that. Feeling justified, she opened the bag with her good hand. Clothes, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her hand dug to the bottom of the bag and she found something hard. It felt smooth and square so she pulled it out. She gasped as she recognized the fine scrolling print on the cover. In Gilian the words, "By the Sun, Moon, and Stars We Live. This Is Katani's life," were written. As her hand traced the smooth leather and soft spine she remembered writing in it. What in the world was he doing with her journal? Anger filled her followed by a deep curiosity. Had she written about him before? Trembling, she opened the book. Her hand was long since forgotten.

"Katani?"

She jumped and spun around. Botan stood in the doorway staring curiously at her.

"What are you doing? I heard a scream and came as fast as I could. Oh my, are you bleeding?"

Katani remembered the glass in her cuts and the reason she had come to the room. Quickly she shoved the journal under the duffel bag behind her back. "Uh, yeah," her mind scrambled with panic. "I heard Kurama had a first aide kit so I came to check."

"Oh my goodness. Here, I'll grab it. Why don't you sit down and I'll take a look." Botan came over and found the kit at the bottom of Kurama's bag. She sat on his bed beside Katani and folded back the cloth. She could not help gasping in shock. "What happened?"

"I broke a glass." Katani only half heard the question. Her mind was still focused on the journal. How she wished Botan would leave.

"Well I can see that. Hold still, there's a ton of glass in here." She began pulling the shards from her cuts.

"Can't I just run it under some water?" Katani wanted to get this over with.

"No, you'll run the risk of embedding them." Botan didn't look up from her work. "Hey, did you like my game last night? Pretty fun huh?"

Katani forced a smile and tried to concentrate on what the grim reaper was saying. "Yeah,"

"Doesn't it remind you of I Never?"

"Of what?" Katani was confused now.

Botan looked up. "You don't remember? We all played it in your attic when the storm came."

The memory was gone. Katani could feel it should have been there. The day was like a puzzle piece and chunks were missing. "No,"

"Well maybe you will soon. I bet you'll get your memory back. It's gotta still be in there somewhere. Besides, you and Kurama will be together."

Katani blushed and jerked her hand away. "What if I don't want to be with him?" She shouted. "What if I want to be with Ty or anyone else? I don't even like Kurama that much! I wish people would stop telling me what will happen when they don't even have a clue!"

Botan looked at Katani, surprised at her sudden anger. She had never heard her yell before and it didn't suite her.

Seeing the effect her outburst was having, Katani instantly simmered down. "I'm sorry, Botan, I'm just feeling a little upset."

"No kidding." Botan began picking the glass from her hand again. For the first time since Katani had met her, Botan was silent. When all the glass was gone she cleaned the wound with alcohol. Katani bit her tongue from the pain but said nothing when she noticed the peroxide right beside it. So Botan was angry with her, great. She wrapped the hand in cloth and stood to go. "Feel better."

"Botan-" too late. She was out the door. Katani's heart dropped. Any other day she would have chased after her friend and apologized for her behavior. Now, though, she wanted to read her journal. Maybe her memory would come back if she read some of the days with Kurama in them.

Pulling the book from under the duffel bag she flipped to the last written page. At the bottom she had signed her name, as she always did at the end of an entry, and at the top was the date like always. She was furious, embarrassed, and relieved all at the same time. Furious that Kurama had stolen her journal, embarrassed that he had read it, and relieved that she had it back. She read the last entry aloud to herself, a small part of her hoping hearing it would make it more real.

"Saturday July 1,

I was finally able to fly in a headwind without completely losing it. My wings keep getting stronger and I love the feel of the sky. Feer is also becoming faster both on ground and in the air. John says that if he gets any faster people will have a hard time believing he's a horse."

The ink had then changed from blue to black. She must have started writing in the morning and came back at night after the day was over.

"I'm so worried. After a calm morning I thought things would be fine. I went to visit Rising Crest but Ty was different. I had to fight him, possessed by someone who called himself a gold blood like me. I was so concerned for Ty that I had a hard time fighting him. In the end I managed to defeat him. Yusuke and Kuwabara and Hiei left with Feer. This left me alone with Ty and Yoko."  
Katani gasped. Here it was. Taking a steady breath she continued.

"They were so vicious with each other. It was almost as if they were fighting over me. Harsh words would soon grow out of hand so I stepped in and stopped it as best I could. Yoko's eyes scared me. They were so cold and full of anger. It was patient anger. I could almost feel him calculating the situation, thinking three steps ahead. Then he grabbed my wrist so hard I felt like the bones would break. Too shocked to say anything, I let him. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get the image of him like that out of my mind. If he had-"

But Katani could read no more. She slammed the book shut and ran to her room, throwing it as hard as she could to her bed before running to the kitchen. She could remember part of that event now having read it. What was she thinking, even considering a man like him? Disgust threatened to bring back the breakfast she had worked so hard to prepare.

Had he deceived her all this time? Maybe he had been glad of her amnesia. It had given him a clean slate to lull her into thinking he was something he was not. The thoughts came into her mind as if sent. Within moments she was so angry with him that she wanted to strike out at something, anything, to vent her false frustration. Before getting the chance to break something she heard a knock at the door.

"Morning dear cousin. I hope I have not interrupted you." Rayson walked over to her. This morning he looked refreshed, the reconstruction feast seemed to have regenerated him.

"Not at all. In fact I was just about to ask you what I could do." Katani instantly felt better just by his presence. Maybe he would assign her something so demanding physically that she could not think of the pain she was feeling inside.

"Mithril, what happened to your hand?" he gently cradled her bandaged hand in his.

"Nothing, Rayson, I just cut it accidently."

"Please, let me heal it right away,"

"No," Katani pulled back. Rayson's eyes hardened. "Don't look at me like that! It's just that I need this as a reminder." Really she just wanted some physical pain to take away from her emotional. "Please, tell me why you're here."

Rayson studied her hard before finally giving in. "I need one of your men for a reconnaissance mission, if they will accept."

"I'm all for it, when do we leave?"

"No, out of the question."

"Why not? I can fight just as well as any of them."

"The wound on your side says otherwise and your hand does not look well either. I would heal your side wound but my magic is not so strong as to heal a battle scar. You will not go to the front lines like that. I forbid it."

"Excuse me?"

"I am your senior officer, Mithril. Despite our relationship I will not allow you to thrust yourself into danger. You will bend to the will of your superior."

Her knuckles whitened at her side. Even her cut arm formed a fist. Gold blood stained the bandage. "I will not."

"So be it. I am sorry that you chose stubbornness over the well being of your people. I am afraid I must find another to complete your intended assignment."

"What was that now?" Her ears pricked.

Rayson explained that the young children at the hospital were growing restless. He had seen the way she connected with them and came over to ask if she would spend the day with the little fledglings. "The little ones look up to you."

Katani sighed, he knew her weak spot. Little children were too adorable to be ignored. And if anything could make her forget her anger it was a pair of tiny Hawk hands hugging her. "Fine. You have to tell the others where I went." After his nod and sly smile she left. Releasing gold wings, each one the size of two men, and flew to the doctor's office.

"Remember to ask for the doctor to heal your wounds!" Rayson called after her.

Katani merely waved.

The rest of the morning she played with the children. Every once in a while she sang to them. They didn't care if she could barely hold a tune, they were mesmerized by the tales she wove. She sang old ballads from her early years like 'Raven, the Confused Hawk' and 'The Eternal Love of Red River'. The children even taught her new poems and songs which she memorized and sang back to them. The thing they loved by far was her tale of life on the big island. She shared with them everything she had seen and the journey of her return (of course this was edited to keep from scaring them) back to the island. At lunch she helped pass out piping stew and soft bread to those strong enough to eat it.

The doctor was grateful for her help. "They have been so rowdy but now they sit like stone. Thank you, Mithril, thank you."

"Please, call me Katani."

"If you go take a rest. There is a room on the second floor with a sofa and bookshelf. Read some of the new lore." After seeing the hesitance on Katani's face she added, "They'll be fine. You need to relax a bit. I'll send up some lunch in a bit, go now." She waved the girl away.

Katani sighed and climbed the steep steps and entered the western style room. The sofa was new and incredibly soft. As she lay there reading her mind grew heavy until she slipped into a dream like state.

"Sister, sister."

Katani tossed in her state of half sleep.

"Sister..."

"Tithe!" Katani dropped the book she was holding and fell off the couch. Quickly she scanned the room. A hard wood floor, large veranda, three story book shelf, tall lamp, but no Tithe. "I'm going crazy..." She thought. Rain thrummed on the roof and Katani stepped onto the veranda to cool herself. The doctor's house was the farthest to the east, in the same direction as the Phoenix area. Wounded warriors most often came from that direction. The sky was almost dark, gray clouds blocked the sun and created a dreary atmosphere. Goosebumps rose along her arms. Something didn't feel right.

"Sister?"

Katani gasped and turned. A wispy figure sat on the sofa she had just risen from. It was Tithe. Katani shook from shock. Was this truly her brother? Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor.

"Be careful Katani, you'll hurt yourself." Tithe floated beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The hand went through her. Katani quivered at the icy touch the ghastly figure brought. "You look so scared, sister. Please don't be afraid. It's me, your brother. They've finally let me visit you. I have been waiting for so long. There is so much we must talk about before I'm pulled back."

Katani finally found her voice. "Back? Back where?" She managed to walk in from the rain and sit against the wall.

"To them. They took me away and now they control me. My mind is still free so I shouldn't complain. They could have done far worse. I am one of the lucky ones."

"Why are you here?"

Two empty eyes focused on her. The look of the dead sent Katani into fresh spasms. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"No! I just thought once you died you couldn't come back. I thought you were resting in peace. But since you are here I want to tell you how sorry I am for not being there when you..." She choked on her own words and wiped the tears from her eyes before they came.

"You were there. The last thing I saw before They took me was your face. I knew I could find peace and I knew-" he laughed, it was such a hollow and lonely sound, "that you would find the one who killed me and do him in. I've been with you for a while. Only now I've finally been aloud to expose myself to you."

"Stay with me. I can't bear to see you go again!" she reached to embrace him but held only air. Katani held her trembling hands before her. He was nothing but a ghost. A glimmering shadow of his former self but nothing more. He still wore the clothes he had been killed in. He even had feet, though they did not touch the ground, and even the wound that had caused his death was visible.

"I'm sorry Katani. But I can't stay. I have to go back to Them."

"Who is them? Who is controlling you?" Katani yelled. She was desperate to keep a hold on her brother for as long as she could.

"The Phoenix hold my soul."

Katani shook her head. "I'll get you back! They can't take you from me again! I won't let them!"

"Calm down sis. I chose to be with them so I could look after and protect you." He said the words so calmly that this angered her all the more. How could he not be upset?

"Tithe, they are killers! They are just a bunch of sell swords bringing shame to our bloodline. How can you choose to be with them rather then be free in heaven?"

"You are in great danger." He looked seriously at her.

A flash of thunder lit the dark room. Its momentary light illuminated Tithe's smoky shadow. "From who?"

"Him. The one we forced you to forget."

"Kurama? You made me forget him? Why?"

"Because I care about you. If you have any regard for your own safety you would do well to kill him. Letting him continue to live will bring death to both you and the Hawk tribe. His hellish blood will wash out our radiant gold as if it never were. Slay him, in his sleep if you have to. We have forced you to forget so this can be done. He's been manipulating you-"

"No," Katani covered her ears.

"he's been lying to you. Being with him will only eradicate what we have tried so hard to achieve. He claims to love you, I have seen it. I even admit his feelings might have some merit but they are overcast by his hate. His forked tongue speaks only lies. He has been putting you under a spell, Katani. Why do you think every time you see that Yoko guy you tremble? What other reason besides the fact that it was he who put the spell on you. I know you've been fighting attraction towards him. That is your golden blood rebelling against the curse. Continue to fight it, sister!"

"No," her voice shook. It would have made sense after what she had read but she did not want to believe it this way. She wanted to confront him about it, to yell at him and then have him tell her she had it all wrong.

"The legend of old and pure blood is not merely a fairy tale. The Phoenix work to try and make sure the dark deed never comes to pass. If an unclean pair is made disaster will befall our people. We stay on this island to ensure that does not happen. Rayson knows, I know, the silver one knows, and you know. Deep down you know all I am saying is true. I am sorry it pains you for the false friendship he has forged with you brings you comfort. That is only his curse at work. Sister, you must come to the Phoenix! The Swift One can save you from him! We wish for peace and equal goals! The killing can stop, there is a way for the two tribes to unite, the Swift One has told me so."

Katani listened intently. Could there really be a way to stop the killing? In her mind she saw the piles of corpses of her brothers and sisters fall. Their screams haunted her dreams. She saw little Jake, so young but already being taught how to fight. "I want to end the killing. I don't want another to die." Her voice was low, as if she spoke to none but herself.

Tithe held her by the shoulders. Ghostly tendrils like smoke floated on her clothes from his presence. The chill calmed her. She began to think as he desired. "And it can. You can stop it. You, Mithril, have that power."

"What do I do?"

"Kill the silver fox. He can destroy you and wash away all we have worked for. If the last thread is cut, the two tribes can become one. But if he continues to live and you return his so called 'love' then all our brothers and sisters will perish at the human's hands. I know you do not want that. I know you cannot see how the two are connected. But, sister, I have seen all this when death made me wise. Please, for your people. Don't let more become like me, lost souls."

"But I- he is my friend. I can't kill him! I won't!" She did not want to kill again. Even if it was for the better good. The empty eyes of Gilian corpses entered her mind and she shivered hard. Her arms wrapped around herself to try and stop the shaking. Another spark of lightning and roar of thunder from outside brought her back to her dead brother by her side.

"Then you have sentenced all to death. I am truly sorry, sister. If I had not died then maybe I could have protected you from the curse. He will destroy you."

"Why? What would Kurama have to gain?"

"Everything. How much gold do you think runs through the veins of every hawk? He was the King of Thieves after all."

'I... All the times I think of him I see kindness..."

"His spell is truly strong. You read about how he hurt you in your journal did you not? He would not be the A class beast he is if he weren't truly powerful."

"He's an A class? And how did you know about that?"

"I am watching you always, sister." He smiled with no true emotion. His tone made Katani even more uncomfortable. "The reason your former memories of him were erased by Ark was to protect you. We thought his curse would be erased if the memories were. But sadly we underestimated him."

"But even if he were, I couldn't kill someone in their sleep. That is evil, besides he sleeps in a room full of people. I could never do it. And he's so strong he would sense me."

"That is why you must do it. In his sleep he can sense who approaches. If he knows it is you he will not awake. His subconscious will not react to you as a threat. Only you can kill him. Sister, think on it for a bit. I realize now just how much a hold he has on you. Do not return his feelings, for he feels nothing for you. It is your body and your blood he is after. I only hope you have not placed your trust in him and his group too much. Learn to embrace your fear. When the great battle does take place, seek the Swift One. There you will be forced to make a decision-" Tithe's ghostly grin made Katani quake. "if you have not killed him by then."

Tithe vanished in a wisp of mist. Katani's blue eyes could only stare at the spot where he had once been. She could not move, she could not speak, she could scarcely breathe. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true! Kurama would never-

Katani saw his gentle green eyes and heard his soft words. She felt his warm embrace wash away all her fear. With a tremble she recalled his lips, kissing her. The other night they had kissed so fiercely that it had been all she could do to fall asleep. Had that all been the effect of a spell? But still, if killing him would mean an end to the bloodshed, an end to the death, an end to the screams of pain and choking of blood then maybe it was worth it. One life for many, could she make that kind of sacrifice now that Tithe had been beside her. "Can I really kill him?" she thought. "Can I believe the words of my brother and murder?"

Lightning flashed across the sky. Katani continued to tremble like a child in fear and despair. Despite her efforts the pain and confusion worked its way across the thread that connected her to him. Once a bit seeped through the rest came. Pure emotion flooded the cord until she felt like an empty shell dripping on the cold floor. Her wet clothes felt cold even in the summer air. Still her eyes were fixed to the spot where Tithe had last been. No matter how hard she focused she saw nothing.

The wound on her side began to burn hungrily. It gnawed at her blood and only added to her agony. The pain was deserved, she supposed, for she would have to kill him. Was not a little discomfort payback for what she supposed was unavoidable?

The door creaked open. The kind young doctor entered lightly, the children were getting restless, she probably said before seeing her. Katani saw the doctor rush to her. She saw her lift her shirt slightly and gasp at the blood flowing from the wound. The doctor called to someone, Katani didn't hear who, and another female hawk entered. The two of them called both of her names, shook her shoulders, trying to bring her back.

"Please." Katani finally realized how worried they were becoming and stood slowly. "I'm fine."

The two hawks looked at each other. Quietly the doctor ordered the girl to bring herbs and gauze to room. The young hawk nodded and rushed out.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." Katani spoke slowly. Each word was a struggle.

"Katani, what happened to you?"

"I saw a ghost. I saw my brother. He, he asked me to do something for him." Her eyes were empty.

The doctor was guiding Katani to a small room with three empty beds. The one farthest from the door she placed Katani in. As the doctor worked on her wounds she spoke,

"I felt your anguish. Should I bring in your friends?"

"No!"

The doctor stopped. "I'm sorry, I only meant-"

"No I should apologize. You think I'm crazy don't you?" Her voice was soft and empty.

The doctor worked hastily now to try and heal the wound. She shivered when the young princess spoke. It sounded as if she were a ghost herself. "Not at all, Katani. I felt a ghost minutes before I came up to you. I have no doubt you speak the truth. You need time to sort out your thoughts. Rest here. It might interest you to know that your friends fight now. They are fighting for us."

Katani said nothing. Quietly she drank the warm tea the young girl had brought. Immediately she felt peace flow through her.

"This is the time of your trial, princess. Speak of it to few. It has come sooner then we thought."

"You know? What should I do then?"

"I know nothing of the details, only what legend prophecies. The Book of Blood tells that two will decide the fate of two feathers. Rest. You are in shock."

Katani felt warm clothes and covers cover her. As her eyes began to close she saw Tithe once more.

"You must save us." He whispered. "Please, save me. Kill the silver fox."


	12. Chapter 24: Week of Fear

Chapter Twenty-Four

_Week of Fear_

Kurama cut down the last Phoenix with his Rose Whip. The mission had been a success and they now knew some of the secrets behind the Phoenix power. Knowledge would be their best defense against an enemy like alleged Swift One.

He and the others trekked the miles back to the Hawk village. The going was slow because of the storm but it provided them with cover as they escaped. His wounds were deep but he managed to push him self just enough to make it to the doctor with his wounded comrades. Yet his physical pain was nothing compared to the wave of confusion and fear he had felt from Katani. He had wanted to stop in the middle of battle and race back to her. Whatever she was going through had shaken her. Rayson had felt it too, but it was less for him since none of her blood was within him. A look of fear had flickered across his face. Kurama recognized the look. He shared the look of one with a constant fear that had finally been realized. Had he known something was going to happen to her?

Kurama and two other wounded Hawks entered the doctor's building. The house was almost empty, most of the were well enough to go home. They did not have to see the horrors of war.

"I need to see her." Kurama whispered to the doctor. He didn't speak low because he felt a sense of secrecy. His tone was low because that was all he had the strength to say. "Take me to Katani." He could feel her presence here. The doctor tried to check his wounds but he pulled away from her. "Take me to Katani, please." The doctor nodded after a moment and led him to one of the smaller rooms. Katani lay asleep in one of the beds near the window. "Has she been hurt?"

"There was a wound on her side that I cannot heal but that has been with her for a while. Also her hand was covered in cuts but these too were minor lacerations and didn't require stitching. From what I can gather she is in shock. I found her in a trance like state. She claimed to see a ghost," Kurama started. Had Tithe come after her? The doctor continued. "I fear the time of trial has started for her. Things will begin to change. She should wake soon. I gave her some painkillers and she can leave with you if she chooses. Take care of her, Lord Kurama. In all honesty, I believe she is being haunted by a spirit." She bowed and left him alone.

Kurama's heart filled with pain at the sight of her. She seemed to be in a nightmare for her eyelids twitched and she was moaning slightly. He pulled a chair to her bed and held her hand. He would sit with her all day if he had to. His blood stained clothes and open wounds were nothing now. He could heal on his own.

"Yoko..." she gasped. Her fingers tightened over his hand. "Kurama..." Her bright blue eyes snapped open. The beat of her heart quickened as she saw him.

Kurama gently stroked her hand. "It is alright."

Katani's breathing slowly returned to normal. If she were going to do anything against him she couldn't let him know. If she wanted to get close to him she would need him to think she felt safe with him. But could she really deceive someone so smart? Yet looking at him now she didn't think she could kill him. Would she? Her mind was a tumble of thoughts. She would take Tithe's advice and use the week to make a decision. For now she could wait and try to judge his actions with a clear mind. "Kurama." His name rolled easily off her tongue, easier then she would have liked.

"Katani," he smiled at her.

"You're hurt," she whispered.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm worried about you. What happened? Did you see your brother? Is he after you?"

"How did you know?" Katani wondered if he had anticipated Tithe would try to stop his spell, or maybe he was just being his usual brilliant self.

"The night you lost your memories he came to me. He has been the one taking me from you."

"I know, he told me."

"...I see. What else did he say?"

Katani shook her head. "I can't talk about it right now. I just need some time."

"I understand."

Katani couldn't see his eyes. He stood up.

"No!" She held his hand tightly. "Stay, please. I don't want to be alone." Kurama looked surprised. "I need you, Kurama. Don't desert me now." It was fake, it had to be. She made herself call him back. She would do what she had to for her people. That's what she told herself.

"Never." For the first time she could remember his eyes glistened with tears. Yet his face was composed as he spoke to her. "I will never leave you." He kissed the top of her head. This was taking as much a toll on him as her. Anger filled him as he thought of the things Tithe must have said to her. He knew that damned ghost would stop at nothing to keep them apart. Yet here they were. His hope felt like a single flickering candle in the midst of a rainstorm. At any moment it could extinguish.

Katani could feel the confusion in her heart. In times of hardship she did what she was always taught to stay calm, she shut down. Her heart was closed and she thought logically. But not even logic could help her now. Maybe Kurama was too shaken to feel it, but her brother was still here. He glared at Kurama from the window. Kurama glared back at him and purposely held Katani's hand tighter. Tithe forced his wounds to stretch and tear. Kurama cried out in pain.

"Kurama?" Katani's voice trembled. "What's wrong?" his warm blood dripped to the floor. "Stop it!" She sat up and commanded the ghost with authority she didn't know she had. "You will not harm him ever again! Vanish!"

For a moment it seemed as if her command had no effect. The room was engulfed with a fierce wind and furniture began to shake. But then it ceased. Instantly the presence vanished and the room was as it was.

"I love you." his voice was barely audible. "I will not walk away even if Casper and all his friends come at me."

Katani felt more blood pool on the sheets. She made to get up; he had to be healed soon. Despite herself she was beginning to admire him. If this was a ruse, it was a very good one.

Kurama pulled her down. "Don't."

"I have to wrap your wounds. I would heal them with my blood but..." she didn't want to say she couldn't afford to let him hear what she was thinking. It was easy to pull away from him, he was so weak. Katani ignored her own wound and pulled gauze and peroxide from the shelves. The doctor was still busy with the new arrivals and would not know how to properly heal red blooded wounds. After Kurama lay on his back she removed his shirt and mechanically dressed the wounds. It took her best efforts not to cry out seeing his torn skin. She then had him stand while she changed the sheets. In minutes a fresh bed was made. Kurama had tried to help but she pushed him away. Whatever Tithe had done to him seemed to linger. Again she lay under the covers and Kurama lay on top of them beside her. Initially she felt panic but knew she needed him to think she trusted him. This thought made her stay still.

"What if Rayson comes in and sees us like this?" Katani muttered.

"Then he can burn in hell."

Katani gasped, he never spoke so bluntly, it just wasn't like him.

"I apologize."

"No. Just hold me. Hold me and say everything will be alright."

"Everything will be alright."

Katani clung to him and listened as his breathing slowly deepened. After a while his chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm. He slept covered in wounds as she lay wide awake.

**Hiei. Hiei**. she reached.

**What is it?** he responded after a moment. Why did he always have to be in such a foul mood?

**I'm at the doctors with Kurama. We're both pretty banged up. This may sound strange but will you make sure Rayson or the others don't come unless it's you or Yusuke? I know you probably have other**- 

**Sure, I'll take care of it**. 

**Really? That's kind of you**. 

Hiei's thoughts rose and fell, almost like a telepathic sigh. **I can't say no after your voice has shaken like that. Don't make something of it**. 

**Sorry**, she severed their connection. Best to quit while she still had a head whenever dealing with Hiei. The rain was coming down harder then ever. Suddenly she realized she had the opportunity Tithe had been speaking of. Here she was, alone with a sleeping Kurama. He was already injured, badly. It would be easy to kill him and blame it on his already existing injuries. Almost involuntarily her hand crept to her necklace. The metal felt warm from hanging against her neck. She fingered it slowly, contemplating whether she could act or not.

Suddenly he stirred and Katani jumped. His hand slid into hers and he gave it a single squeeze. Inwardly she cursed. Now was not the time. She still had unanswered questions. She had to ask him about the journal. That was why she didn't kill him the evening. At least, that's what she told herself.

A couple days later Katani was aiding the doctor in mending the last Hawk warrior from the previous night's skirmish. The final battle was growing near, both forces agreed on the date. Yusuke and Rayson had spent many hours discussing strategy. Katani could always tell when they were done. The young Spirit Detective always came out of the conference room rubbing his forehead with a tired look in his eyes. The Hawk Princess had done her best to assure him. Often Yusuke came to her for help translating what Rayson had said. Now the battle was only a couple days away. Out of worry for the battle and as a source of distraction Katani trained harder and longer then ever before.

The young warriors had clashed with her at first but now she had risen to fight some of the most seasoned warriors, even Rayson himself. Many marveled at her skills for they grew each day. Now that she was back in her environment with the proper training methods her potential had been tapped. She studied spells and strategy in the morning and assisted the doctor in the evening. At night she fought till exhaustion took her and sleep came easily. Had her dreams not been plagued by Tithe's ghostly shadow she would not have pushed herself so hard. Every night she saw his shadow whisper to her of what needed to be done. Yoko chased her and killed her over and over in her dreams. Yet if she pushed herself, fought so hard that she nearly collapsed by the end of the day, she could sleep a deep sleep empty of dreams.

Day and night she went out of her way to avoid him. After that day spent in his arms she could not bear to look at him without being reminded of it. Over the past few days she had sparred with each member of the team, except for him, once more and even Hiei commented on her progress. **You may not be such a useless woman after all.** He had said. Katani had thrown a few rocks at him for that remark. **Your aim is useless, however**. That short jerk could really get at her sometimes. It had even helped her stress to press her blade against Yusuke's throat after an exceptionally long spar. That had made her day. What pleased her most in the midst of this hurricane was her growing relationship with her people. Most called her Katani now and she knew almost all by name. They regarded her highly for never had a Lady, or princess as they often called her, put so much into the welfare of her people. Ty seemed to be fitting in too. The Hawks were starting to accept him, even though he was a turncoat, a fire blood turned golden.

After seeing Cove, Ty discovered his transformation was limited. As the red blood in him began to take his newfound strength would slowly fade. It didn't bother him as much as Katani would have thought. "I'll get to go back to my family. I won't have to hide things from them. I saw how much trouble you went through hiding your secret. Besides, as long as I can fight in the battle with you I don't care if I'm normal in a few weeks."

Katani had smiled at his reply. He wasn't such a bad guy after all. It didn't bother him nearly as much as it used to if she spent some time with the other Hawk men. Though he made it clear he still considered Katani his girl. She tried not to pull away from him but it became increasingly difficult each day. This, and other things, made her decide to end things with him after the Great Battle. Either way she was going to end up alone. Kurama would die at her hand if she was right in her assumptions. She had already decided that much. But if he proved her wrong, if by some chance he passed her expectations he would live and she would go against her brother. Her feelings were buried under everything she had to do. So many things were more important then her feelings. The next day she would dance for the dead. Rayson had talked her into it.

He had graciously shown her the steps and played the piano while she practiced. It took some swift talking to get him to do it. Now more then ever he was telling her to stop pushing herself. But he didn't see what she heard at night when the stars failed to shine and she was all alone in a room filled with the wrath of an angry spirit.

But now was the final day for preparations and Rayson had let her into his home for one final practice.

"Move your arms more, cousin. This is not merely a dance. It is a tribute to the fallen. Your entire body must tell the story of their lives. Start over."

"There's only two hours left till bedtime! I still have to bathe and change and-"

"Start over."

Katani sighed and let her hands fall to her sides before Rayson began playing.

An hour later he released her. Back at the guest house she found only Botan sitting at the dinner table. Confused, Katani sat next to her. Things were no longer tense between them. She had done her best to make amends for her snappy attitude a couple days ago.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

Botan slid a tuna fish sandwich on a plate over to her. "They left to make sure things at home were fine. Yusuke's telling his Mom he's not dead, Kuwabara's doing the same with his sister. Kurama is checking in with his Mother too. They said they'd be back in time for your dancing thing. I saw them take off on some horses a while ago."

"What about Hiei?" Katani said between bites.

"He's doing something, I don't know. Maybe he's up a tree again. But you know what I thought would be fun?"

Katani choked on her dinner. "No!" she shouted. "I'm not playing another one of your games."

Botan looked crestfallen. "Why would you say that? Didn't you think they were fun?"

"Fun? Is it fun when you have Yusuke grabbing your butt the next day saying, 'Why don't we finish what we started?' ? No it's not!"

Botan waved her hands in the air in surrender. "Okay, okay, no games. How about just some girl talk?"

"Girl talk?"

And so they spent the next few hours in the hot spring. Katani let the hot water ease and massage her muscles. Water had never felt so good. While Botan talked she rubbed the soles of her feet and the spot near where her wing joints were whenever she flew. The dance was taking its and she hadn't even performed yet. It would be her luck if she collapsed on stage.

The next afternoon Katani raced through the only shower in the village and changed into the Dancer's Robe. The flowing garment was one of the oldest things the island offered. It was said that a whole battle had been fought over the robe and the Hawks had the original. The thing reached past Katani's knees and just floated above the floor. It was made from the lightest fabric woven of silk and Pegasi mane. The sleeves stopped at her wrist and were slightly billowed. With this simple style it emphasized the movements of her arms and hands. Around her waist and chest the fabric clung, dancers were always female. When it reached her hips the fabric spread and gave her legs room to move. The neck and shoulders were exposed but thankfully no cleavage could be seen. Katani had been worried about that and made sure of it before consenting to dance. She didn't need to be gawked at for her body; she wanted people to understand why she did this. Her long blonde hair was shining and a couple strands were curled. For earrings she wore only studs. Her neck was bare save a light spray of jasmine to soothe her nerves. The dance would be performed barefoot across a marble stage. She would even use her wings in the act. The back of the dress was open for this very purpose. Katani still had the jagged scar but hopefully no one could see that once her wings were released. No other Hawk or even Phoenix had such a scar for their transformation had been natural. Tonight she would dance and then she would test Kurama. How this evening played out would change everything.

In the mirror she saw Tithe's ghost. As much as it pained her she had taken to ignoring him if he happened to see her during the day. If she let herself talk to him and he kept pressuring her, her body could not handle it.

Rayson knocked lightly on the door. Katani sighed as Tithe's ghost vanished.

"Come in."

The Hawk Prince gasped. "You look beautiful, Mithril."

She thanked him and turned. The gown went with her, gliding through the air.

"I have something for you. A present, or apology if you will, for pushing so hard." The gentle bowman's hands reached into his pocket. "Turn around."

She obliged and watched from the mirror as he clasped a necklace around her. Katani fingered the cool metal. A single Hawk with wings outstretched was amazingly detailed in gold. "Torid, the Hawk Legend." She whispered.

"Very good. I noticed you took off Kail for this dance so I give you the most powerful weapon our people have. If in need call on him, he will protect you if I can't."

Katani hugged him. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome. You know I only want what's best for you?"

"Yes. But sometimes try to understand where I'm coming from."

Rayson let her go. "I can do that. Now go, it is time." His navy blue cape seemed suspended as he left.

Katani looked in the mirror once more. I can do this, she thought. Yet despite herself she began to worry. The thought of failing or dishonoring the dead scared her. Her palms began to palpitate.

Another knock. "Come in."

It was Yusuke. He looked her up and down for a long moment. "Nice."

"I look okay?"

"Hell yeah." He held out an arm for her and she took it. "That sparrow cousin of yours asked me to escort you to the hall."

"Thanks. If you hadn't come along I probably would have stood there for another ten minutes."

"Nervous?"

"I'm so nervous I could die," her arm shook slightly. Yusuke pat it reassuringly.

"Look," he said once they reached the hall. "There are things far worse then death, believe me. You can do this, I watched you practice."

"You what?"

"Uh, I mean I have confidence in you! So see you after the dance, bye!" Yusuke sprinted off.

Katani sighed but did feel better after talking to him.

Five minutes later she stood on the cool marble stage outdoors. The sun was in front of her and sitting on the ocean. Its orange and gold light illuminated her naturally. Rayson took his seat at the piano and every voice in field quieted. Katani closed her eyes and began the dance. She was just practicing with Rayson again, and a few of her friends had come to watch. As she glided across the stage she kept herself calm with that thought. The only thing she was aware of was the hard marble and the song Rayson played. Her hands were before her, guiding her way with supple motions. The Dancer's Robe floated gracefully about her. Her two large wings were opened to their fullest and made soft fluttering sounds as she danced. It was like the sound of two silk sheets rubbing against each other. She couldn't see it, but in the light every feather shone like a link of golden mail. The music climbed and she felt the weight of the souls on her. Would she further add to the body count? A part of her felt like breaking down at the thought. In her mind she could see the hot red blood spill over the wet grass. It made her sick and to the audience she looked truly in pain for the dead. As the song reached its climax Katani muttered a spell in Gilian. Small steps of air were created in front of her, invisible to all. For the first time she opened her eyes and rose a few feet on the soft steps. Before her the whole village sat, watching in awe. Katani folded her wings about her and called the name of each fallen. To the amazement of her people she recited each Hawk and Phoenix killed in the battle. "May you all rest in peace." She finished.

Her wings opened once more. Torid, her pendant, began to glow and levitated slightly above her neck. She floated in the air for a minute until the song ended. As her toes touched the solid rock once more the field erupted in applause. Katani bowed low and let her wings slid back into her shoulders. Rayson stood and the others followed. Katani smiled, it was over. Botan was jumping up and down. Katani walked over to Rayson and hugged him.

"I can't believe I actually did it."

"You did well, cousin. Torid has chosen you."

Katani looked at him curiously. "What did you do?"

He grinned. "Forgive me."

"Rayson..." Before she could interrogate him others grabbed her by the shoulders. Katani turned and Yusuke gave her a thumbs up.

"Way to go." He smiled.

"Katani, that was incredible!" Botan hugged her tightly.

"Thanks,"

Others came over and congratulated her. A few Hawk mothers and fathers said they could feel their sons and daughters had found peace. This brought her the most joy, for that was why she had done it. Feer and Ama were the only two Pegasi permitted and both of them nearly ran Katani over with their nudges. Katani spoke with each in Gilian as the crowd slowly dispersed. The sun had set and now the stars were just beginning to show.

The only ones left were her closest friends. Ty came and spun her around a couple times before kissing her. She saw Yusuke gag from the corner of her eye.

"You were so beautiful, Kitten."

"Thank you." She moved away and made to talk with the others. Hiei simply nodded at her greeting. To her mind he said it was mediocre.

**You can do better**. he smirked.

She merely nodded and moved to Kuwabara and Kurama. Kuwabara embraced her tightly. Katani thought she heard something crack.

"Uh, Kuwabara-" she gasped. He dropped her.

"Sorry Katani!"

"It's alright. Thanks for coming."

"Of course! You were great. Now we can fight with the spirits on our side."

"I truly hope so." Katani walked over to Kurama. In hushed tones she spoke to him for the first time in days. "I need to see you. Meet me two miles north of this spot in exactly one hour." She didn't wait for a reply. Rayson led her back to the house where they all ate for a half hour. After that Katani silently withdrew and went to her room at the guest house. She folded the Dancer's Robe and changed into her battle gear. Torid at her neck and Kail in her palm she flew to the spot. The dance had stretched her muscles but she warmed up so the meal wouldn't throw her off. If the legends of Yoko Kurama were true she would need to be at her best. Warming up even more, she prepared herself mentally. Tithe's presence was at the edge of the field, he would be watching and ready if the need arose.

Ten minutes later Kurama stepped out of the shadows. "Katani..." He looked sullen. Up close she could see how she had hurt him. Had she let her feelings rise she would have felt pity just then. But she couldn't risk it without knowing where his heart truly lied.

"I need to do this." Kail grew in her grip. "Fight me!" She rushed at him. Kurama dodged just in time to avoid the full bite of the blade.

"Katani what are you-"

"Fight me, Kurama, at your best." Flaring her aura around her she let her true intentions be known. Tithe grinned in delight and let a hollow laugh fill the valley. Kurama shot a glare at him as the chuckle echoed through the night air. The only other sound was of Katani's flaming green aura pulsing like waves about her. The anger in her soul could be felt in those waves. He knew he had no choice but did not want to make it.

"I will not resort to using Yoko against you." Instead he nimbly dodged her strikes and tried to keep his distance.

"Do it, fight me or I'll never respect you. I think you owe me that much."

"Yes," Tithe laughed, "let us all see what the great Yoko has over my sister. Come now, fox boy, show us your strength."

Cornered, Kurama relented. His body changed and he became Yoko Kurama once more. The old body filled him with power, more than triple the strength of his human counterpart. Katani felt the strength emanating from his cold gold eyes and strong muscular body. Memories suddenly flooded her mind of when she had seen him like that. The scenes were chosen by Tithe and arranged in such a way that he was made to look evil and ruthless. Enraged Katani began shouting at him.

"What is wrong with you?" On the defensive now she used Kail like a shield and blocked oncoming attacks from Yoko's powerful arms. Still, she was pleased to see him fighting back even though his skill level clearly surpassed hers. When Yoko did not answer she began to chant a Gilian spell Rayson had taught her. "_Iliamr wresta aionai."_ The ground began to tremble around Yoko but already she felt him countering her attack.

He also chanted and a large blue column of energy shot around him like a geyser. The rocks that littered the field became rubble. Trees were stripped of their leaves and grass flattened from his power. From his silver hair he pulled a shining rose. This he threw at Katani. The flower pierced her shoulder and roots began to grow from it. Katani pulled the rose out and threw it to the ground as the roots began to spread. With a small spark she set the roots on fire. They fell harmlessly to the ground in curling ashes. Katani kept her wings inside her back. Exposing them would only create a bigger target. Instead she fought close up, letting Kail come alive in her hands. With her new power she managed to inflict some serious wounds on him. Every slash seemed to convince him that she was serious.

He finally brought forth his rose whip, but an upgraded version of his human form's. Instead of just one he had many. The green whip was wrapped around his arm and the many tendrils shot at her with skilled precision. Katani dodged them with grace and remembered Rayson's lessons. After a quick spell she let the whips wrap around Kail. Now she released her wings and flew, Yoko still holding the whips. Up she flew till the island was a dot. Here she would make the final move. She cut the whips and retracted her wings. Both of them were plummeting to the earth. Katani brought Kail down on him, blow after blow. Yoko defended but he was bleeding heavily now. When he saw an opening he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He broke her sword wrist with a painful crack. Katani screamed and Kail became merely a pendant clasped round her neck.

Now they both opened their wings at the last second and landed somewhat roughly on their feet. Yoko summoned a sick looking tree and it began to encircle Katani. The wood was covered in spikes and they pierced her flesh like ravenous dogs. Focusing her energy she copied Yoko's attack and created a tornado of energy around her. The tree withered and died. But now Yoko was on the offensive. He sliced at her with silver claws and managed to weaken her. Katani ran through a dozen possible strategies, not one would work against him. Breathing heavily, she flipped away and skidded to a stop across the field. He was too strong. Katani fingered the pendant Rayson gave her. Using Torid in such a way would be sacrilege, but the temptation was within her. She had to beat him no matter what if only to prove it to herself that he was nothing.

"Have you finally come to your senses?" Yoko growled.

"No," she snapped her wrist back in place. The joints cracked painfully as the gold blood rushed to heal the break. Yoko raised a brow, he was impressed. "I will not let it end like this. You are nothing to me and I will prove it by ending you." She charged at him but he flipped out of reach. Finally she used her air blade spell on him. This was one thing he could not dodge. The blades caused him to bleed again. His arms and legs were covered in hot red blood. She waited till the bubble vanished and launched a fresh rain of blows. Again Yoko grabbed her wrist, but this time instead of breaking it he flung Kail aside and pinned her to the ground. Katani resorted to flailing madly about to escape his grasp but it was no use. He was far stronger and far heavier then she. No matter what she tried he still held her firmly to the ground.

Both were breathing heavily. Yoko's hot red blood dripped on Katani. She glared hard at him. The silver fox kept her arms pinned to the grass.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yoko caught his breath.

"I could have killed you," she whispered.

"What?"

"I could have killed you." her voice rose. "That day when I saw Tithe again he told me to kill you! And since then you have given me no reason not to."

"You are lying. I can feel it from you. If nothing was stopping you from killing me why haven't you done it yet?"

"I will!" Katani screamed and tried again to break free. Tithe urged her on and gave her new strength. Flipping from under him she sat on his chest, now holding him to the ground. From the folds of her armor she pulled a glinting silver dagger and pressed it to his throat. All the while he let her. "I'll kill you if only to save my people."

"Then do it." Yoko urged. "Kill me if it will end your misery. If you truly believe that I am the source of your pain, of the ache you feel at night when the lights are dim, then spill more of my blood and end it." As he spoke he slowly changed from Yoko to his human form, Kurama. "Kill me."

Tithe now floated beside her and smiled at his sister. "It is better then I thought, for he offers himself to you. Do it sister, kill him now."

Katani pressed the blade against his neck. But for some reason her hand trembled and she found it hard to see where she was placing the dagger. Tears clouded her eyes and she felt them wash down her cheeks.

Tithe began to grow anxious. "Do it, now Katani."

"Katani," Kurama placed his hand over hers. "Why do you hesitate?"

The dagger shook violently as her body trembled. For some reason she could not drive the blade into him.

"Katani! Kill him!" Tithe screamed.

Lifting the blade high Katani summoned all her courage and thrust the dagger down. With a scream she plunged it into the soft earth. "I can't. I can't do it."

"What?" Tithe simmered. "Then I'll finish it for you!" The ghost grasped the dagger firmly and moved to Kurama.

"No!" Katani shoved him hard. The dagger slipped and was forced into his ghostly body where his heart would have been. "I can't kill him." Her voice trembled as she realized what she had done. "If he had put me under a spell he has done well for I am deceived so entirely that it has been all I can do not to think about him!"

"You filthy traitorous scum." Tithe spat. "I do not believe what I am hearing. I will make it so that you are brought back to your senses even if I have to kill you myself!"

Kurama, covered in his own blood and weak from the fight, stepped forward. "You will not lay a single finger on her so long as I still have breath." He pulled a spiked seed from his hair. "Stay for only a moment longer and I will make your pitiful existence on this earth so horrifying that even the deepest devils in all of hell will have pity on you."

For a moment Tithe actually looked afraid. He looked quickly from Kurama to the quickly fading Katani. She had not been able to carry out the task. It was just as well, they had planned for this. They could still work things in their favor, all was not lost. If she fell in love with him again so be it. It would just be all the more painful for Kurama when she was ripped away. He only wished his sister was not so blinded that she could see the filthy act she was committing. All he had to do now was lay the final ropes in a net to securely ensnare her to him. If swimming against the tide failed, go with it.

"Oh well. Sister, know that I am still watching you. If you need me, call." He would have liked to say more but the man was so threatening that he felt it best to leave while he still had his head.

Finally the field was quiet. Katani looked up to see Kurama's state. He looked angry, and he rarely got angry. In face she could not remember ever seeing him more furious, though that wasn't saying much.

Kurama pinned her back to the ground and stared into her eyes. "Do you realize what it's like to watch someone you love go through this? Everyday I see you, walking with the Hawks, working on your skills and I hate that brother of yours even more. You should be with me and that filthy human should never touch you! First you avoid me, then you try to kill me, then you save me?" his voice shook with anger but suddenly became calm. Katani all the while remained still. She knew this was coming. Somehow she knew what his reaction would be and was ready for it. She would have to admit to him why she had not killed him. Though her readiness did not prepare her for what he said next. "Chose, right now. If you love me then say it. Say you will be with me even if your people shun you. Say that even if I have cursed you, plan on killing you and every last one of your race, say that you love me. Don't say it unless you truly mean it. I will never let you go otherwise."

Katani held back the tears. "Kurama... I-I want to be with you! All this time I've been keeping busy, avoiding you because seeing you and feeling the pain of confusion was too much. I know now that my brother has been causing it and though I don't know why I understand what he was keeping from me. I love you. I don't remember loving you before but it doesn't matter because I love you now. I don't care if I can never return here again if it means you'll still love me."

Kurama wouldn't let her continue. His hands released her wrists and enveloped her. He kissed her softly and held her close despite their open wounds. Katani wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him desperately.

"I love you, Katani. Let your brother try and take this memory away from you." he kissed her harder. Katani encouraged him and enjoyed the feel of his body pressed against hers. They seemed to melt into one as they embraced. Katani pressed her tongue against his lips. He pushed back and his tongue explored her mouth. His hands ran from her hair down to her back and he gently rubbed the weak spot of her spine. Katani broke the kiss for a moment as she remembered something. "What is it?" Kurama waited for her.

"Happy Birthday," she placed his hand over her chest. He blushed a deep red. Katani smiled, "I give you my heart." Kurama could feel the fast beat of it.

"I couldn't have asked for a better gift." he finally managed to say. He moved his hand slightly but it touched one of Katani's deep wounds. She gasped.

"Ouch..." The wound had re-opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he gently kissed the wound on her lower neck. "You need to see the doctor. I did a lot of damage it seems." Something in his smirk had Katani on the defensive.

"Hey, I hurt you too!" he still was bleeding as well. They sat up reluctantly. Katani hugged him tightly. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you and forget everything else."

"Yes, that would be nice." he held her close to him. "Why is it that whenever we are close something gets in the way?" he sounded annoyed.

"Because I'm evil that way." Katani held him tighter. Kurama gasped for air but didn't complain. She needed someone to cling to for now she was against even her own brother.

"Come on," They stood as one and held each other for another moment. Katani felt extremely lightheaded and relied on Kurama to find the way back.

"We'll have to fight." Katani said. "Everyone will be against us. Tithe, Rayson, and even my people will disapprove, to put it lightly."

"I will fight the whole world for you. Nothing worth having comes easily." He guided her to the back entrance of the guest house. Katani wrapped her fingers in his and together they entered. Thankfully everyone was asleep. They seemed to have agreed silently that they did not want the doctor taking care of them. Surely she would ask for the reason they were so injured and Rayson would be alerted. That was the last thing either of them wanted.

Katani and Kurama walked back to the bath, dripping blood as they went. Katani muttered a soft spell and the blood followed them as if it ran downhill. At the baths both changed separately into swimsuits. Katani was the first one in and rapidly washed all the blood from her wounds. All except the wound on her side were nearly healed. Quietly she washed her hair and didn't notice when Kurama came in. The weight of her decision was upon her. There was no going back.

Kurama put a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her distress. Yet he wanted to express his boundless joy at being with her again. He could feel her joy but at the same time she was scared. What amazed him was when he held her she felt that feeling no more. I will protect you, he thought, and be with you always.

"He's here." Katani whispered. Tithe was glaring from one of the rocks.

"Let him see." Kurama held her to him and kissed her. Katani brought her hands round his neck and pulled him closer. She could feel Tithe's wrath but there was no turning back.

Ten minutes later both red and gold blooded wounds were clean. They had changed into their bed clothes. At the door to Katani's room they stopped. Katani hugged him. "Sorry for all of this. Thank you for staying by my side this whole time. It couldn't have been easy with me beating the crap out of you and all."

"True, you are strong. However I am not leaving you alone."

"What, why?"

"Tithe is just waiting to try and steal your thoughts. I will not let him do so."

"That has to be the worst pick up line I've ever heard." Katani smirked. "I'm sorry but didn't he manage to do it when I was over at your house?"

"I have learned since then. Do you believe I have been idle these last few weeks while you trained? Stay with me and I'll ensure that you are not harmed."

"Um… well I uh…"

"Nothing aside from sleep will occur, I promise you."

She wasn't so sure but felt she needed to trust him. But there was one way to make sure he wouldn't try anything. Just because she was falling in love with him didn't mean her values took a back seat. Katani took his hand and walked to the boy's room door. Kurama shook his head, he didn't want to take her in there.

But she was already opening the door. Kurama couldn't stop her or he would wake the others. Like a ghost she slid across the floor to the only empty bed. Kurama sighed and followed after her. She was more stubborn than Yusuke.

Katani slept closest to the wall and when Kurama wrapped his hand around her waist and rested his chin in her neck she felt that she had made the right choice. Never had she felt more loved or cared for from anyone. He pulled the covers up and hid her from view. Katani turned around so she was facing him. Their foreheads pressed together.

"Hey?"

Kurama asked her what she needed with his eyes.

"You're pretty stubborn too."

He smiled. "To have you, I have to be." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Katani felt something had been forgotten. Almost by instinct she muttered in Gilian, "_You are my dearest_."

Kurama's eyes lit up. He had his Katani back.


	13. Chapter 25: Before the Storm

Chapter Twenty-Five

_Before the Storm_

"How dare you defy the law of our people. You will suffer because of your foolish choice, Katani. All will suffer because of your selfishness." Tithe haunted Katani's dreams. She could see him in his body, the body he used to have. Blood fell from the wound that had caused his death and she could see her dagger piercing his chest. "You have turned on us. Your death is sealed. I can't wait to see you sister." Tithe put a hand on Katani's shoulder, it went right through. Katani herself was a ghost.

"Kurama!" she screamed.

Tithe grinned. "Your lover can't save you, he can't even save himself." Tithe stepped aside. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Kurama lay in a pool of red blood. His empty eyes stared at the ceiling.

Katani's snapped awake with a start. Everything was silent around her. For a moment she sat completely still and regained her senses. In her sleep she had turned but Kurama's hands were still around her hips. The wound stung as she turned to face him. Was he breathing? Panic gripped Katani as she watched to see if his chest rose and fell. He was still.

"Kurama?" she touched his bare chest and felt for a heartbeat. After a painfully long second she felt the gentle drumming of his heart. Katani allowed herself a moment of peace. Before she would allow herself to try and sleep again she rested her ear against his chest. She wanted to hear his heart to be sure he was alive. Her voice was barely a whisper, "Don't die. If I lose you, then I have nothing left to live for."

His arms moved from her waist to the back of her shoulders. Even though he was asleep he was comforting her. Katani could tell his mind still dreamed. How she wished she could dive into his mind instead of cowering in her own. Maybe she could, Katani had entered others while they were awake before but after all her training maybe she could enter his mind. Katani took some blood from her side wound and placed it on Kurama's chest. The blood sank into his skin in seconds. With a deep breath Katani spoke a string of complicated spells. A force tugged at her heart and she felt like she was falling into darkness.

Suddenly she was in a bright field. Red roses were scattered over the field and in the center Katani saw Kurama and what looked like herself. She smiled, he dreamed of her. Katani hid herself nearby, not sure if she could be seen or not. The dream Katani and Kurama were laughing about something. Her heart felt much more at ease. But she felt a little jealously at the dream her for being with Kurama.

Just as she was getting close enough to hear their conversation the sky went black. She heard Kurama call her name. Katani threw away all caution and stood. Tithe and another blurry figure were stealing her, the other her, right from Kurama's grip. The other her screamed in terror and called for Kurama to help her. Tithe's mocking voice filled the air.

"You are useless, Kurama. We have her and are not letting go. You couldn't save her before and you can't save her now. Her life was better before you came in. I'm sure the Swift One will have more fun with her then you did. What have you done to deserve my sister?" Tithe disappeared with the dream Katani calling for Kurama. The flowers in the field died and Kurama was looking at the ground. Katani saw his knuckles whiten. Tears fell to the ground. This was his fear, Katani realized, he feared being helpless to do anything. He couldn't really blame himself for everything that had happened to her, could he?

Katani walked through the withered roses to stand by his side. Just as she was about to speak, Tithe's voice filled the air once more. "Yoko could have saved her."

Kurama looked up and Katani gasped. His eyes were full of anger and rage. Kurama pulled a rose from his hair and tore the air to shreds.

Katani and Kurama woke at the same time from that horrible dream. Katani still heard his heartbeat; it was much faster then before. He didn't realize she was awake as well and Katani let him think that. He kissed her fingers and pulled her close. Katani could read his thoughts.

If I lose you... No, I won't. If you die I will follow. Can I protect her from him? I have already failed so many times. Now that she is with me again I won't them near. I will become whatever I have to if it means her safety. Tomorrow I'll take her to the doctor and together we will heal her wound.

Katani lifted her head and held his cheek. Kurama started at her movement. "You never failed me," she whispered before resting against him once more.

Everything was beginning to come together. In choosing Kurama over Tithe she had not only chosen love over duty, she had chosen red over gold. Now not only her brother was against her so were her own people. Preservation was critcal to their dwindling race. If she, a Royal, were to love an outsider she would be shunned. She didn't tell Kurama but Tithe's influence remained weak in her mind and it pained her physically to be near him. But as soon as he had kissed her she knew she had made the right choice. The part of her that felt lost in the mist of forgotten time had returned and merged with her present self. She felt more whole since before losing her memory. Now she knew she had loved him in the past and only wished to have the memories of their time together returned. But now that she was committed she would have to fight, most likely to the death, to keep him.

Kurama sat up the next morning. Katani was gone. His heart raced in fear. She had to be okay. No one could have taken her from this room without his notice.

"Hey, Kurama. Where did you go last night?" Yusuke stood and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Oh... I went for a walk." Partly true. His mind began to feel for her presence. Where was she?

"With Katani?"

Kuwabara was awake now. Even Hiei turned his head in their direction. "Well..."

"Ha I knew it! Did she remember you yet?"

"Stop pestering him, Urameshi."

"Thank you Kuwabara."

"You kissed her didn't you?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't believe it is any of your business what-"

"Yeah he did!" Yusuke shouted. "I knew it would happen! Did you get lucky?" He nudged his shoulder. Kurama's mouth fell open. "You da man!" Yusuke continued.

"Idiot, if he had would he be in the room with us?" Hiei spat.

"Wow, Kurama. I didn't think that you would-" Kuwabara blushed at the thought.

"Looks like the fox has found himself a mate. I would be careful what you say about Katani though." Hiei's eyes sparked.

"Why? We're proud of our man for grabbing a piece of that!" Yusuke said.

"Well she's standing right here." Hiei stood and poked air. The air shouted.

"Stop that!" Katani appeared in the center of the room. Her eyes fell on Yusuke. "If you think I am the kind of girl to sleep around, well then-" Kail appeared in her hand.

Yusuke paled.

Katani pressed the blade to his throat. "The next time I hear you speaking like that you will lose your hair as quick as," Kail leapt in her hand. A lock of black hair appeared in Katani's hand. "Understand?"

Yusuke nodded.

"Hey, wait a sec. What are you doing in here Katani?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama and Katani looked at each other.

"They snuck in around ten last night." Hiei said. "Katani slept with Kurama."

"What? You saw us?"

"What? It's true?" Yusuke gasped.

"We did not have sex." Katani said. "Some things happened and Kurama wouldn't let me sleep alone." Kail became a necklace once more. Katani sat on the edge of Kurama's bed. He wrapped his fingers around hers.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked. Katani explained what Tithe had done and said how he had wanted her to kill Kurama.

Kurama explained how they were together, and how now things were going to get more difficult then ever. "There is a wound on Katani's side that refuses to heal. I believe it is the work the Tithe and the Phoenix."

"So you two are dating?"

Kurama looked at Katani. She didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled. "That's great! Pay up Kuwabara!" He groaned and handed Yusuke a couple of crumpled bills. "Thanks to your hormones I am now a happy man."

Kurama stood and snatched the bills from Yusuke's hands. "Here, Katani."

"Thanks." She smiled and pocketed the cash. Yusuke's mouth dropped.

"Katani, let me see your wound." Hiei was beside her now. Katani nodded and lifted the side of her shirt a little. The cut was turning a deep bronze and the air burned it. Hiei looked at it for a second. "That is a vengeance wound. It will not begin to heal until the one who inflicted it is dead. Who did this to you?"

"I don't know. There were so many people in the battle I wasn't paying attention to who got me, I just made sure I got them."

They talked about the situation a bit more. Yusuke and Kuwabara supported Katani while Hiei was silent. After a few minutes a strategy was worked out and they left for breakfast.

As they ate Katani changed into shorts and a hawk shirt. The weather was very hot. Even Botan was abandoning her kimono for a skirt. When she came back from doing her morning rituals everyone was dressed. Katani saw Yusuke whispering something to Botan. After a moment Botan looked at her and jumped up.

"Go girl!" She came up and high-fived Katani. "I knew it would happen! Will you give me all the juicy details?"

Katani couldn't resist, she had to share her joy with someone. "Oh yeah. I'll tell you everything later." She winked.

"Hey no fair! Kurama won't tell us anything." Yusuke gave the fox a look. Kurama smiled.

"I do not want you lusting after her."

"Well I think we all know it's a bit too late for that!"

"Yusuke!"

Katani rubbed her forehead and went into the kitchen. A generous helping of eggs and bacon was laid out. Katani helped herself to a plate and ate in silence. After her plate was clean she went to put it in the sink. As she reached the counter her side began to burn. The pain quickly spread and she found herself clutching the stool for support. The last thing she saw was Kurama's worried face racing towards her.

Rayson paced the room anxiously. Katani still hadn't awakened. It had been over an hour after she had gone unconscious and still the doctor would not let him in. Her pack of friends sat in wooden chairs across the room. All except the turncoat had appeared. None of the red bloods seemed to notice or care that he was missing. This recent event caused a great deal of problems. All the troops had made the final preparations for battle, everyone was ready. Without Katani the mission would fail. She had to awaken soon.

The doctor came from Katani's room. She wiped the sweat from her brow. Rayson raced over to her, worry deep in his eyes.

"Will she be alright? May I see her?"

Her other friends were gathering around as well. The red head pushed his way to the front despite Rayson's obvious disapproval.

The doctor nodded. "She's awake but she can only see one at a time."

"Have you figured out the problem?" Botan asked with an edge to her voice. It was obvious she had been crying because her shirt was stained with tears. For a moment she had felt Katani's presence slip out of the world before instantly coming back. But that short moment had been enough to make her fear taking Katani to the other side. The thought had been too much and she had cried frantically.

"No. This wound will not heal by my powers. I am sorry. I wish I could do more for the princess."

Kurama made for the door. Rayson stopped him with a hand. "I'm going to see her."

"No," Kurama moved his hand aside. "I am." He walked through and slammed the door behind him.

Katani stood by the only window in the room. The head of a large gold stallion was poking through. Katani spoke softly to the horse and stroked his cheek. The slam of the door jolted her and her head snapped up. At the sight of Kurama her eyes lit up.

"You should be in bed." He scolded.

Katani smiled but resisted. "Nope, I'm not going to lay about when the battle is only a few days away. Feer is ready as well. I'm not going to let a little faint scare me."

"You are stupid."

"Thank you." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Really, I'll be fine. You worry too much. I know that if we win the battle everything will be okay."

Kurama studied her. "What is it that has you so confident?"

"This," Katani held up the necklace of Torid, the Hawk. "I had a vision after I passed out. In it I saw Torid. He said to me, 'You will bring rise to a new era. The battle will be decided by the hands of fate. Stars may fall but the moon shines forever.' I think he was telling me that even though some will die, everything will work out in the end."

"I can't stop you from fighting can I?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Not even if I do this?" He brushed her golden hair from her shoulders and gently kissed the base of her neck. Katani shivered at the light touch. For a moment she surrendered. Her necklace jingled and she was snapped back.

"No, Kurama. I'm fighting." She pulled away. Though she knew her feelings for him were deep she was not ready to fully give into him. Feer whinnied at her, it was almost a laughing sound. "Shut up!" She snapped.

"What did he say?"

Katani blushed. "I don't remember..." Feer laughed again.

There was a loud rapping at the door. "Mithril, let me in this instant!" It was Rayson. Instinctively Kurama stood in front of Katani. She loved how he protected her even if there was nothing to fear. Though knowing Rayson he would try and pull them apart.

Katani touched Kurama's shoulder to reassure him. With a loud, clear voice like Rayson's she sang, "One moment, dear cousin. Are my friends still with you?"

"Yo, Katani! Quit making out and let us in dammit!"

"What?" Rayson yelled.

Katani ran to open the door but Kurama shook his head. Silently she nodded and went to the bed. Rayson might be less angry with her if she looked the part of a weak frail girl. Kurama took a breath and assumed his collective guise. She recognized it instantly. His face bore the seriousness of calculation. Now he was thinking ahead and planning out what to do in each circumstance. But how she knew this face she could not be sure. But it was there, on the edge of her mind.

Suddenly a flood of people rushed in. Feer whinnied at the crowd. The already small room became a lot smaller as Rayson and the others poured in. The clouds outside made the room seem much darker and the strong wind didn't help either. For a moment everyone was silent. Botan rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. Katani gasped as she hit the wound. Botan immediately recoiled and frantically apologized. Katani brushed it off as nothing and returned her attention to Rayson. He was reading her. His eyes searched hers for the truth of what was going on. She steadied herself and let her thought be read.

"Mithril," Rayson needed to hear it. "Please tell me it's not true."

For courage Katani thought of her people. "What is this rumor you have heard, cousin?"

"It would appear that you have feelings extending beyond friendship for this..." he searched for a word.

The room was filled with eyes of fire. Everyone waited to hear what he would say. Hiei's glare was especially piercing, even Katani felt intimidated. If Rayson misspoke he may end up with a broken limb. Katani decided to finish for him.

"I ask that you not disrespect my friends." The only way to get through to him would be to talk in the way of the nobles. "At least extend me that respect, Rayson. I think Kurama has earned that much."

Rayson sighed. "You're right, my apologies. Maybe we should speak alone."

"The people who stand before me have saved my life more times then I can count. They have my unshakeable trust and confidence. If you have anything to say to me, say it to them as well." Katani held Botan's hand for the grim reaper looked very close to tears. Hiei came beside her, as did Yusuke and Kuwabara. Only Rayson was in front of her.

"Mithril, are you in a relationship with one of your allies?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"You are my kin! It has always been my business who you have been pledged to!"

"I am pledged to no one!" Katani raised her voice to match his. If a screaming contest was what he wanted then that was what he was going to get. "Those bonds were cut the moment I left this island!"

"You realize that this goes beyond everything you've been taught since birth. The law our society is build around the law of staying with your own. How can you do this to your people, Mithril? They all follow your example. What will happen now? Will one of them flee this place and be caught by the red blooded? Our entire society could be exposed, our way of life destroyed. Our people the subject of sick experiments and ridicule. Is that what you want?"

Katani was silent. Every word he spoke was true. All her friends were silent. None of them had realized the seriousness of Katani's decision. Not even she. And despite the tugging of her heart, her mind was beginning to regret the rash decision.

Rayson continued. "I cannot allow this. You are not in your right mind. Unless you call off this affair I am barring you from the battle."

Katani still could not speak. It was to him, to Rayson, that she had been pledged to when they were young. Did he still expect her to honor that promise?

Yusuke was growing angry. "What the hell kind of life is she supposed to have? She came back here to save your scrawny butts and you order her around like some freakin' slave! Who gives a damn who she loves? If she is barred, so am I!"

"Me too." Botan said.

The others agreed.

Rayson nodded. "So be it. Mithril you do not understand the gravity of the situation you have just created."

Katani met his gaze. "Yes, I do. Yet there are some things I can and cannot do. I'm only one person. These people in this room are what matter most to me! Tithe, my so called brother, has stabbed me in the back. He took my memories and toyed with my emotions. Could you stay sane through all that? I nearly didn't. If I hadn't met this group of freaks," the others gave her a look at this, "I would have done something stupid."

"You mean more stupid then the things you have already done?" Hiei said.

"Then what do you plan to do?" Rayson asked. "Are you ready to give everything up for this love you claim to have? Tell me, Mithril, what does your mind say? The only logical part of you, what does it say?"

Katani bit her lip. Reverting to Gilian she said, "_Temios deiais frieud natame riudade. Atabay naerut ame."_ It says that I am making a foolish mistake. Truly this confuses me.

Kurama knew what she spoke and Rayson stood still. So maybe she would be willing to end her relationship with him. The spirit fox did not show any sign of emotion, he had thought it might come to this. Truly, Tithe might win out in the end but he wasn't about to let him have her. "I see no reason for this conversation to continue." Kurama said. "Katani needs to rest."

"Rest with you is the last thing she needs." Rayson's words stung like ice.

"Listen, buddy if you don't-"

"Yusuke, don't." Katani stopped him. "Rayson there is a way. We don't have to do this."

Rayson sighed. "There is no other way. I say these things because I love you. This is the way things must be."

"What if the people of Gilia could learn a spell to mask their blood? If we could learn a way to make our blood human we could live among others. We would not fear a finger prick or paper cut and doctor's could examine our DNA and find nothing out of the ordinary. We could disguise ourselves and abilities, use the island as a refuge and gathering place but live among the real world."

"Dear cousin, if such a thing existed we would have found it. What you speak of is a fairy tale."

"I believe it can be done, the Swift One has the power."

Rayson's eyes flickered. "What?"

"He can do it. How else did his assassins do so well in the real world? I believe he can use this power."

"We have spies within the system, how would we have missed such an obvious thing?"

"My theory is that he himself performs the spell without letting the person know. If we could steal that knowledge from him nothing is beyond our reach."

Rayson thought about this for a moment. If Mithril was somehow correct then this would change the way of life for every person on the island. Apparently Mithril's comrades weren't aware of her revelation. Even Kurama, who rested his filthy hand on her back seemed surprised. The Hawk Lord could not decide if it was worth it. Even if it did work and the gold blooded could mask themselves would it be fine for Katani to walk away with her love? What had he done to earn her? Rayson had already thought of a perfect mate for Katani and he was nothing like this man. But it wasn't his decision to make. He would continue to influence her but she had as much power as he, if not more from the bonds she had created with the people in such a short time. "What do you base this assumption on?"

"Instinct." Katani answered honestly.

"You have no proof, no evidence that this is a plausible spell?"

"None but my feelings. I trust them enough to gamble my life on them. You can ban me from your fight but whether you like it or not I'm not going to be in this bed for another second." Katani slid off the bed. "Now I must go, it seems this pain in my head is telling me one of my friends is in danger." Katani slipped on her shoes and climbed out the window onto Feer's waiting back. Botan slid on behind her after Katani's wave of encouragement. Through unspoken words she told Kurama to stay behind. She still was not sure of what to do.

"Mithril, this is madness."

"Maybe so, but my whole life is based on madness." Before speeding off she spoke to Kurama in Gilian. After a moment he nodded and Katani whistled to Feer. The gold stallion whinnied before spreading his great wings and soaring into the sky.

Yusuke nudged Kurama who explained her words in hushed whispers. Rayson hesitated, he could chase after her but it wasn't his style. The prince had other matters to deal with. The battalions needed to be briefed and the units trained. Then there was the legend. Torid still rested on Katani's neck. The doctor bowed slightly to Rayson as he passed. The prince nodded and left the hospital.

"Sir! My Lord!" A young hawk steward knelt before him.

"What is it, Mari?" Rayson continued walking. The hawk female fell into pace behind him. Her ginger eyes were on fire.

"My lord Rayson, there has been a breach of intelligence." Mari held her two short swords at her hips, one hand rested on them while she spoke.

"What?" his mind raced. Did one of the red blooded betray him? "Who?"

"We don't know yet but I have my best men on the job. One of the Hawks spotted an unidentified youth spilling secrets to a Phoenix agent. I have three men on the job."

"Good, then I am putting you on a new assignment."

"Name it my lord."

p

Feer skimmed over the tops of the trees as Katani felt for Ty's presence. The grim reaper sat behind her. Botan was shocked when Katani told her he'd been missing. Apparently everyone thought Ty was with someone else, doing his own thing. Katani felt bad for her friend. He had no one here and the guys left him out. Along with that she was about to dump him. But from the looks of things it didn't look like she would end up with Kurama either. Rayson was right. More right then she liked to admit. In the end his word was final and if he outright forbade it she could not see him anymore. She sighed. How much longer would Kurama put up with her? What was more, she didn't think she could keep up with it. If it came down to love or a lifetime of stress… This was going to be a long day. Feer whistled shrilly to Ama, the mare with mane and tail the color of flame, flying ahead. During their week on the island Katani had helped him remember his purebred sister and now the two were almost always together. Ama called back and spoke to Katani. The dark sky and high winds made flying difficult so they were going to continue the search on the ground. The two Pegasi landed gracefully and raced over the field, tucking their wings to their sides as they did so.

Katani and Botan called for Ty over and over but the wind kept drowning their voices out. Finally Botan decided that if they were both searching they could find him faster. A flick of her fingers and the slim oak oar appeared in her hand. Katani made a mental link with her so they could stay in touch. Being no psychic Katani could only know where she was and sense only the most powerful of emotions, but it was enough if they stayed close.

For an hour they searched and found nothing. Katani was beginning to grow anxious. If Tithe had taken him she would never forgive herself. Each minute the sky was growing darker. On this forsaken island the weather was either calm or rough. There was no middle ground in the middle of the Sea of Japan.

Katani decided to search the Phoenix front lines for him. It was a bleak option but the only one left. Feer pushed himself to make it through the dense forest and brush. Small patches of sweat were forming along his withers and shoulders. The gold stallion emptied his reserves and leapt the small break of earth to reach the battlegrounds. For a moment he stood still. The pegasi's only movement his heavy panting as he regained himself.

With a dismount Katani examined the field. To both her relief and chagrin it was empty. With a hand on Feer's shoulder she asked him to walk. If his muscles seized after such a work he could go into colic. As they walked the fields Katani could see the barren patches of ground where a powerful magic spell or great force had ruined the soil. Had this been a time of peace, Rayson would sing to the plants and bring them back. He did the same for local crops and foliage. That was the first thing Katani saw him doing on her return to the island. But for now she just had to walk by the lifeless earth. Large rocks littered the field to provide cover and ammo if necessary. Katani shivered from the sudden cold and wrapped her wings around her body for warmth.

Using her mind and mouth she called for Ty. His blood was quickly fading to red but maybe there was still enough so she could sense him. To make the calling stronger she pricked her finger. A drop of gold blood was whipped away by the wind. Using advanced magic Katani allowed a part of her to be carried with the droplet. The wind lifted her and she saw the whole field. For a moment something caught her attention. Near the other end of the field two Phoenix were carrying something between them. It looked as though they were headed to the Phoenix castle. The thing moved and groaned. Katani's voice caught in her throat. Ty.

She knew Feer was spent. The horse was still breathing hard though he tried to hide it. Kindly she thanked him for his work and let the wind lift her outstretched wings into the air. Feer whinnied sharply and tried to follow but halted as his master commanded he stay safe. The stallion pawed the ground and snorted nervously. Something was amiss.

As she flew nearer she reached Botan's consciousness and sent her an image of her location. The brimming girl would be along in a few minutes, hopefully to help. Katani whispered Kail into existence and landed in front of the Phoenix. It was Ty they were carrying. He looked unconscious but he was still breathing.

"Return that man," Katani held Kail overhead while making sure her voice carried the Royals tone of strength and regality.

The men dropped Ty behind them as if he were no more then a spare pack. The taller one nudged his partner. "Lookie here, it seems the Swift One's most desired possession has wandered into our hands. Let's take her back with us."

Katani readied herself but the younger held his partner back. "No way man. She's a princess; don't you remember the fight a couple days ago? She'll kill us. We should just give her the boy and go back home."

"Return him and I will spare your pathetic lives." Inside she felt her body twist at the thought of killing them. Praying they make the right choice, she kept her blade raised and narrowed her eyes.

The two considered it for a moment. Katani watched as the taller of the two seemed to look ready to surrender but then charged at her with lightning speed. She turned slightly and as he passed her, brought Kail down in one swift swoop. Using the flat side of her blade she struck him hard on the neck. He fell hard to the ground and did not get up.

"Will you charge me as well?" Katani held the sword high. Something inside her stirred and she felt that if he resisted, she would take his life.

"No, I ask for your mercy, Lady Mithril," he dropped his weapon and bowed.

"Go, before I change my mind." Katani watched him closely as he ran off. Just as he was almost out of sight a silver streak dove from the sky and collided with the Phoenix. A moment later a Hawk girl approached her. Two short blades were dripping in golden blood. She had killed him. "What did you do that for? He was retreating!" Katani's heart sank low for the young Phoenix.

"Never let an enemy escape. You should know that Lady Mithril." Seeing the still Phoenix on the ground she asked, "He dead?"

No. "Yes, I made off with him myself. He charged and I retaliated."

Mari looked at the body for a moment, it did not move. Content, she cleaned her swords and sheathed them once more. "You may call me Mari. Is that the one named Ty?"

"Yes,"

"Good, he's wanted for questioning." The girl whistled and a silver mare trotted to her side. "I'll take him from here, mi'lady."

Katani stepped between her and Ty. "I'm sorry but he's coming with me. I won't let anyone else take him."

"I have orders from Lord Rayson to bring him in and guard you." Eyes the color of ginger sparked. Clearly the girl had more backbone then she anticipated.

Katani could tell from her straight posture and finely toned body that this was a person of importance, used to getting her way. "I do not care. If your superiors have problems with it I will take full responsibility. But this is a close friend of mine. I apologize for the confusion." Katani willed Feer to her. The gold stallion snorted anxiously at the presence of strangers. "I will be taking him back to the village, follow if you want." Katani hoisted Ty on Feer and sat beside him for support.

"I must, my orders are absolute." Mari mounted the silver mare.

Katani's temper rose. Who did Rayson think he was, sending people to guard her like she was some tyro? And what did Ty do that requires questioning? Interrogation was one of the Hawk's lesser-known gifts. They had a habit for getting anything out of anyone, given enough time. Twenty minutes was usually enough to break even the toughest tyrant. Using her legs Katani told Feer to pick his own pace. Still weary from the run he made a light trot over the many rocks and ditches.

Botan arrived a moment later. Seeing Ty brought her spirits up. Though by now the wind had picked up and she was forced to land. Katani still felt bad about the Phoenix boy. That Mari would slay him as he ran was a sign of her character. No wonder Rayson chose her for such a mission. The wind was at their backs as they made the slow journey home. Each was silent, neither trusting the other. Botan could see Katani's emotions, she never was very good at hiding them, and sensed the hawk girl had angered her.

The field turned to forest, and the forest to the village. Katani rode straight to the guest house, ignoring Mari's shouts. She settled Feer in the stable and with Botan's help carried the still unconscious Ty into the living room. Mari followed them with her arms arrogantly stuck to her hips. Despite her obvious disapproval of the situation she held her tongue. Though she didn't need to speak. Her sharp stare made her feelings perfectly clear. Katani had half a mind to strike her just to get that look off her face.

The house was empty. Everyone seemed to be getting ready for the battle. Katani fetched the last of the mare's milk and forced Ty to drink it. A moment later his eyelids fluttered and opened.

"Hey, Kitten."

Katani smiled and held his hand. "Hey," she cleaned his face with a warm rag.

"If I had known getting kidnapped would get you to be my nurse I would have done it long ago."

"Shut up, I was worried you know. Do that again and I'll kill you." With that threat she thrust a bottle of water in his hands. "Drink it, now."

Obediently he chugged every drop of the spring water. Katani checked his vitals and ordered him to stay in bed for at least another ten minutes while she called for a professional. Botan volunteered to stay with him as Mari insisted he be taken in. As a precaution Katani told Botan should Mari even move towards Ty to call for her. Botan's pink eyes shone with resolve.

"Yes ma'm!" she saluted as Katani went to her room.

To make her threat solid she gave Mari one last glare over her shoulder. The Hawk soldier took two fingers and, crossing them, placed them on her shoulder. Then she pointed them directly at Ty.

Katani's eyes widened in realization for it was the gesture of a traitor.

Shrugging it off as a misunderstanding, she continued out the door. Over an hour she checked and rechecked everything. Her battle gear was polished and clean, Kail sharp, provisions stored, and every other obscure thing she could use to keep her mind busy. Outside the rain had started after an hour of howling threats. There goes my chance at taking a bath, she thought.

_ Katani. _

Hiei's message bounced off the barrier in her mind.

She recognized his thread and let him in. _ What is it?_

Come to your cousin's house. Bring Ty with you.

What's going on Katani thought she felt something in his thread, anger or impatience.

_ Just do it_ he shut her out.

Katani and Ty walked through the rain to the last house in the village. Botan followed close behind. According to her, Mari had left half an hour ago to report back to Rayson. Great, she thought, she's probably told him what a disrespectful little wench I am.

They rushed into the room and slammed the door shut behind them. Katani shivered from the cold and brushed water off her arms. Ty ran his fingers through his hair hastily and water sprayed everywhere.

"She's arrived." Rayson stepped out from a screen. "Come, cousin. We are making the final preparations." He held out a hand to her. Katani took it, maybe he was trying to say he was sorry. They stepped into a brightly lit room. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Mari and Kurama sat in a circle. Katani broke from Rayson's hand and sat down by Kurama out of habit. As soon as she completed the action she regretted it. Breaking off with him would be harder then she thought. He kept his gaze on Rayson but carefully wrapped his fingers around hers and gave them a quick squeeze. Katani saw her cousin frown but he held his tongue. Ty sat beside Katani and placed his hand on her back.

She could feel Kurama's anger and gently laid Ty's hand in his own lap. When he gave her a questioning look she merely shook her head. Ty frowned, and glared at Kurama.

_ You have a penchant for causing trouble. _ Hiei muttered.

I So I've heard. What is- she was interrupted by Rayson's booming voice.

"It has fallen to me that someone has been leaking information to the Phoenix. My vassal, Mari, has revealed that one of you have betrayed us."

Katani tensed, knowing full well who it was and what would be expected of her. Rayson went on for another moment about punishment and confession. Katani knew he would most likely interrogate each once of them. Ty and Botan would not live through it.

"I take full responsibility for the transgressions of any of my companions." Katani stood and placed a hand over her heart. "I brought them here, I am at fault. Give me the punishment in their stead."

Rayson looked at her for a moment. "Mithril, do you realize the sheer volume this conviction and its confession entails?"

"Yes, my lord Rayson."

"Then I have no choice. Mari, take Mithril to the holding room." Rayson looked away. He knew what horrors she would have to go through but not even he could stop it. If a leader chose to take the sin for his or her team, they did so. Sacrifice was one of the oldest and most respected laws in Galia and it was not something entered into lightly. Maybe Mithril would make it through fine, everyone knew her now and he would be hard pressed to find someone who would punish her to the full extent of the law, especially once they knew she had sacrificed herself.

"Where are you taking her?" the disgusting fox spoke.

"You can't do this, Katani." Yusuke stood and wrenched her from Mari's grip."

"Lord Urameshi, you will take your seat or I will have you forcefully removed from this room."

"You want to try it?" Yusuke's knuckles cracked.

"That's right!" Kuwabara stood. "You're not letting her take the blame!"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, please. Please sit down." Katani let Mari wrap silver ropes around her wrists. "This is one of the oldest laws among us. No one can interfere with the sacrifice unless the guilty party comes forward."

"All right then!" Yusuke grabbed Ty's shirt by the collar. "Spill it, pretty boy! Tell them that you've been sharing secrets with the other side!"

"What makes you think it was me?" The look on Ty's face was conviction enough, but unless he confessed there was no stopping the sacrifice.

A thin vine slithered about Ty's neck. Kurama's green eyes flashed. "No other has been out of sight for so long as you. Last night you never returned to the guesthouse. Absences like that cannot be ignored."

"Ty, don't say anything!" Katani shouted. "I can go through this, they'll kill you! I know you did it but unless you say anything they won't do anything to you. Listen to me," she forced Ty to look directly into her eyes. "I'm sure you would not betray me unless your hand was forced. The conviction process in very painful, you would die. I'll survive if I go through with it. Rayson knows that and so do my people."

"Katani... I..." Guilt flooded his face at her words.

"Next time come to one of us." Her words were kind and soft. "No matter what they have on you, I'll always help you out of it."

Kurama was filled with anger, but kept his infamous composure. What was wrong with her? Willingly giving herself up for torture to save a traitor's life? It wouldn't be a great loss if Ty died anyway. His gold blood was almost gone and after that he would just be a burden. "Katani, don't do this." His voice was firm.

"I have to."

"Lord Rayson," Kurama asked. The prince turned. "Is it possible for another to be put in Katani's place?"

"No, Kurama!" Katani turned to Mari. "Get me out of here, now." Mari, all too happy to obey, nodded and roughly guided her out of the room.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara made to follow but Rayson blocked the door. "I cannot allow you to interfere in the sacrifice. I suggest you let her be done with it. The ones conducting the sentencing will harvest pity for their princess, she will be treated with mercy. Had any other of you been convicted, guilty or not, your lives would not have been spared. She knew this. Respect her wishes and gift to you."

"This is crap!" Yusuke yelled. Like an ally cat he darted to Ty and punched him. "Go to hell! What in the world is wrong with you?"

He didn't say a word, nothing could explain what he had done.


	14. Chapter 26: The UnChanging Flow of Time

Chapter Twenty-Six

_The Un-Changing Flow of Time_

Kurama let his fist strike the granite rock over and over again. Blood splashed with every new strike. Each blow brought more and more pain to his human body. Still her face lingered on the forefront of his mind.

He almost never let his anger loose as he did now. Always he kept his temper in check. Losing your calm in a fight always resulted in death. Yet now he was not fighting and his anger was higher then ever. How could Katani say she loved him and put her life on the line for Ty even after he betrayed her? Actions spoke louder then words and hers were the equivalent of a bull horn. The Katani he knew would have never acted such. Tithe had truly wrapped his fingers around her. Had every moment they shared been the result of Tithe? Had he allowed her to feel close, only to snatch her away just when he had let his guard down?

Pain caused his right arm to tremble as he struck the rock once more. Yet no matter how much pain he caused himself it did nothing to cover the anger and pain in his heart. Through the connection he still held with Katani he could feel that she was experiencing severe physical pain. Their connection was weak and he would have felt nothing, had her pain not been so deep. Kurama let his battered fist fall to his side. It quivered as blood trickled down the tips of his fingers to the hungry dirt.

The moon was nearly gone now, the earth blocking most of its light. Kurama knew he should be preparing for the battle. Tomorrow was the eve of battle. The day after they would set out for the Phoenix stronghold in hopes of destroying the tyrant. He couldn't abandon these people after spending all this time with them. In each one he had seen a flicker of Katani's spirit. Now when he looked at her he saw but a shadow of the inferno her soul used to be. On the night she had planned to kill him, it had returned only briefly to assert herself. But now her mind and soul were being torn down by the Hawk's own punishment. They were hurting themselves by allowing her to be weakened. All to rapidly she was becoming easy prey for Tithe once more.

The thread in his mind shook rapidly. Katani's punishment was reaching its peak. Only an hour before Ty had refused to say anything, even after Yusuke beat him. It was as if his soul had been drained from his body. From the second Katani had been dragged from the room Ty was like stone.

Rayson appeared to have vanished. Kurama knew he could feel Katani's pain, being the closest in blood ties, and it hurt him to know what his cousin had signed herself up for. Yusuke and the others had gone back to the guest house in hopes of sleeping. Kurama, however, could not and would not sleep. As he had exited the guest house a soft sobbing met his sensitive ears. Botan was weeping by the garden. He didn't need to go ask her what was wrong. Botan felt it too, being more sensitive to those close to death then anyone.

Kurama's anger began to cool as his mind tried to rationalize everything. Could he give up on her? A memory flashed through his mind as his bleeding hand tinged. "I give you my heart." Katani had said. That heart was not hers to give if she was a hollow shell being controlled by a spirit full of angst. Kurama allowed himself a brief second to remember the soft touch of her lips and the smoothness of her skin. For only a moment he let his mind recall the warmth of her body and the sparkle of her eyes. Had she faked all of it? Kurama's eyes fixed on a single blade of grass. To the world Katani was only one tiny piece of grass, one blade that would not be missed. But to him she was the only blade of grass in the barren field that was his life. If she came back to him it would be more then he deserved. All the people he had killed and all the things he had stolen separated him from any sense of entitlement. Katani had been an unexpected and undeserved gift. The more he had grown used to having her the more it felt he let himself relax until it was a given to see her smiling, or angry face (depending on if she saw Yusuke first) first thing in the morning.

Suddenly his mind traveled back to a few days before Katani's memory of him had been wiped clean. It had been one of those rare times when only the two of them were together. Katani needed to go into town for some supplies and had stopped to awe at the newest video game to be released.

"Isn't it beautiful?" her eyes shone like stars. "Don't you just want to touch it?"

"Honestly, no." Kurama gently guided her away despite her cries to read the system requirements.

"Come on, Kurama, you should really indulge yourself every once in a while. Haven't you ever gone wild and bought whatever you felt like or thought, 'to heck with it, I deserve another cookie after all my hard work' ?"

For a moment he had thought. "No, I have done nothing in my life to deserve anything."

Her face had fallen. "You're lying to me."

"Pardon?"

"I've seen some of the stuff you've done and it's far more then I could do. I know who you used to be, but you're not that person anymore. Sins can be forgiven, Kurama. All you have to do is ask. Besides," she had locked her arm with his with a bright smile, "if you don't deserve anything what did I do to deserve meeting you?"

At that moment he had fallen in love with her.

Kurama sighed and covered his bloody knuckles. This wasn't what it appeared. Katani's actions always were like those of an iceberg. Ninety percent was hidden beneath the surface.

"Kurama,"

He lifted his head, finally he dared to show himself. Long ago he had felt his presence but had ignored it as if he had been no more then a fly or bird. Ty was walking hesitantly towards him. By his body language Kurama could tell he was hesitant and afraid. As well he should be, he thought.

"Can I talk to you?" Ty asked.

"If you must." It took all his resolve not to rise and kill him.

Ty's eyes darted from Kurama's bloody wrist to the now red granite rock. He shivered slightly at the thought before sitting on the grass. "You won."

Kurama looked up at him in surprise and said nothing.

"She chose you. I should have seen it coming. The first time I saw her with you there was something different. Even though she continues to reject me I can't get her out of my head. How can I when she does something so incredibly selfless like putting herself in my place?"

Kurama was silent.

"She had me promise I would apologize to you. So I'm sorry, I guess."

"For what, betraying Katani or forcing yourself on her?"

Ty flinched. "Both. I could tell when I kissed her that she didn't love me." At the look in Kurama's eyes he knew he'd better change the topic quickly.

"Unless you have anything better to say, leave. You may have been spared the Hawk's judgment but you have not been spared mine."

"She was right, that I had been forced to betray her. They held my sister hostage. One of the Phoenix showed me footage of her with an assassin posed outside should I resist. The feed had been live. I know it's no excuse but I feel I have to say something." Ty sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to do next. "Do you love her, Kurama?"

"Yes."

"Then protect her."

Kurama looked at him.

"I mean that I want her to be happy." Ty struggled to continue. "I love her more then anything but she isn't happy with me. If you make her happy then... then I want her to be with you. She loves you and I hate that but I can't do anything about it. I've tried winning her over since we first met but she never felt the same way. 'You're like a brother' she always said. I guess that's why she put herself out there for me. She was right, she's always right. But Kurama," his expression hardened "if you ever hurt her in any way I will come after you. I don't who or what you are but even if I died fighting you, it would be something. Katani might not love me, but we both know she would be very upset with you if I died by your hands. So you had better protect her with your life. I want your word on that or I will continue to do everything in my power to come between you two."

Kurama hesitated but consented. He did love her, and Kurama could respect that. Besides, he was right, Katani would cry for his death. Why, he could not see. "I will protect her, but she has a habit of throwing herself places I can not follow."

Ty scoffed. "I wish she did that for me. It's because she loves you that she wants to separate herself from you. Look at all the people who got close to her. Her brother killed, I was threatened, and you were hurt as well. She saw the pain you were in, God knows she told me about it enough times, and hated herself for not remembering. You need to let her know she can't push you away." With that he stood and walked away without looking back. For him the night would be long and slow, Katani's screams echoing in his mind.

Kurama felt for Katani's thoughts. Her mind and body were weak from the torture but she was still there. He latched to the chord and took the pain for her. Katani nearly knocked him unconscious from the force of her resistance but he dug in. As much as he hated it, Ty had been right. He hated himself for not seeing what Ty had known sooner. Keeping Katani's flaming will at bay, he stole from her the pain she felt she had earned.

Katani had pushed through the worst part of the torture. The whips had stung her back while needles had been driven under her nails. Hiei had tried contacting her but she pushed him out fiercely. It was her fault things ended up like this. Taking Ty's place had been an attempt to apologize for getting them all in this. Maybe if she suffered then it would atone for the suffering they had gone through. Also it was custom. It had been unspoken in the tribe but had she allowed Ty to be punished it would have made a large gap in the newly forged trust she had worked so hard to create. A leader not only took the glory for victories, but accepted the pain and punishment for the soldiers under his charge. Being the only Gilian among her friends she was seen by her people as the band's leader. Ty's betrayal had created a great commotion. Many began to question the loyalty of the red bloods all over again. To keep the others reputation in tact, she had no choice.

A couple times near the start Kurama had tried to merge with her so her pain would be less. Each time she had pushed him back more vicious then the last. Now he came at her with startling strength for one with no psychic gifts. Though she could not hear his words she felt his thoughts pulsate. After a moment she thought he was saying, 'I will protect you'. Now he had overcome her and took almost all the pain. As much as it angered him, she allowed it for despite her the stubbornness of her mind, her body could take no more.

Shortly after she was released. An attendant carefully wrapped her wounds before sending her on her way. It was all so business-like that it made her sick. Biting her tongue to keep the pain in check, she exited the dark basement and looked up at the slowly rising sun. Her mind tried to reason if she had spent one night or two beneath the ground. It had felt like such a long time.

Walking as far as her body would allow, she got as far away from the door as she could before sinking into the long grass. The dew from the thick blades fell on the fresh bandages as she created a mental barrier around herself. Not even Kurama was going to be allowed in.

For a moment she thought of him. The old wound at her side flared and her body was engulfed with new pain that sent her body writing to the forest floor. Unable to contain it any longer, she screamed. Tears fell fast down her cheeks as she realized her fate.

"Good, sister. You see it now don't you?" Tithe hovered above her, whispering. She could still hear him for now her screams had changed to muffled whimpers as the pain grew. "Are you happy that I gave you that moment of bliss with him? That was my gift to you, Katani. I know you wanted him more then anything in the world so I allowed you some time at his side. But now duty calls. As I speak you are realizing it. You have fought well, I give you that. I expected nothing less. But now you see that it cannot happen. The Swift One is waiting. You can end it all with just a few flaps of your lustrous wings. Let go of him. Give him a chance at love with someone who has a heart to give and is not…" the ghost grinned, "tied down by responsibilities. You are lucky, the torturer pitied you. Your wounds will heal quickly. You have grown strong, sister. I always knew you would. Now come and let us end this silly game of tug and war between what you know to be true and the fantasies of love you have created. I will leave you for now, but remember what I have said." Tithe let his transparent hand rest on her shoulder. Katani chilled at the touch but the pain from her wound ceased. "Good night, sister."

Katani found her courage moments later and walked. From the trees Rayson stepped, his face changing from worried, to relived, back to worried all at once. Instead of hugging her, as he knew where the wounds were, he released his sparkling wings and surrounded her. Katani could hear it coming. He was going to say she was an idiot and it was her fault.

"You're a fool, Mithril. Are you alright?"

Well she was half right. "Yes. I just need to sleep. I feel very tired." In truth she was more then just tired. The torture put a heavy strain on her mind and body to the point where she trembled with fatigue. And something else, something evil, weighed her down. It made her shiver and the gold blood in her veins chill.

"Come, rest at my house." A smooth hand guided her through the halls and streets until she was standing before his modest estate.

Katani let him guide her to a guest room. All she could see was the bed and she went right towards it.

Yusuke sat with Hiei near the window as the sun rose. Kuwabara was snoring loudly in the corner and Kurama was nowhere to be found. Ty had hopefully gone to drown himself and Botan was sleeping fitfully in one of the armchairs. They were discussing whether they would fight tomorrow.

"I'm going." Hiei said when asked. "I did not come all the way to this stupid island to sit around. I'm anxious to see a bit of bloodshed."

"Yeah, no kidding. I have to do something though. Koenma's starting to get anxious."

"As well he should."

"How's Katani?" Yusuke asked. Her mental barriers no longer existed. Torture took them from her.

"She is sleeping now. That stubborn body of hers is rapidly repairing. I can sense her intentions. She'll fight tomorrow whether her cousin allows or not."

"I'm not going to fight with his regime. I think I'll just storm my way through and take out who ever I can. To hell with the chosen one deal. I'll take down this 'Swift One'."

"You underestimate him. Have you not felt his rei pulse through the island?"

"Yeah, I felt it when we first came. I wonder if the others can sense it. I know Kurama and Kuwabara can but Katani hasn't mentioned anything. Maybe that golden blood stops them from seeing what's right in front of them. Did you take care of that guy Ty claimed to be blackmailing him?"

"Yes. It was true. Count on humans to fold like the dead when something they care about is threatened."

"Can't help it, Hiei. But I still don't think Ty is completely innocent."

"What in the world gave you that idea?" Hiei asked bitterly. He didn't like it when people stated the obvious.

Yusuke sighed. "I'm worried about Kurama and Katani. Are you sure she's alright?"

"Yes."

"What about Kurama? Can you sense him?"

"I feel that he is wounded but it is not life threatening."

"What happened?"

"Eat your breakfast, Yusuke."

The spirit detective knew he would get nothing more from him. Katani was suffering the aftermath of torture, Kurama had been hurt from God knows what, and Ty was a traitor. Things couldn't get much worse. He played absently with his food until he head the screen door open. Kurama's unique energy flowed into the room. Without a word or glance he walked to another part of the house. They all needed a vacation.

A day passed like sand in a child's clenched fist. The armies amassed and the soldiers armed and mounted. Having been banned from any contact with the recovering Katani, the boys prepared themselves. Few slept that night and even fewer slept peacefully.

Katani threw off the covers. Besides a stiff neck she felt refreshed and rushed to get ready. Thanks to the unending stream of magic and encouragement given by Rayson she was at her peak and ready for the fight. He had gone for battle and left a young hawk maiden to brief her.

"The lord says you are to go now and catch up with your team. It is your decision how you will fight. He will no longer question you."

Nodding, she dressed in her battle garb with Torid around her neck and Kail already full size at her hip.

"Milady!" The hawk child called. Katani glanced over her shoulder, shuddering inwardly at the girl's title for her. "I just," the girl folded her fingers together and let her eyes drop to the floor. "I just want to ask if you will look after my father. His name is Matthew and he has smoky gray wings with flecks of black. Please, would you…"

Katani walked over to the child and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Young one, I promise you, we will win this fight." Giving it a small squeeze she winked and left.

"_Ama day!_" The young girl called the battle blessing.

"_Ama dayto!_" she replied.

Walking out the door she did not hasten her walk. Always before a battle a long prayer was said in blessing for the people. That was one tradition the Swift One did not honor. Gripping Kail tight as she walked she knew this battle would decide all. The way she handled herself on the front lines would determine her social status. And, most importantly, the way her people would view her. If she fought hard enough, if she survived, she just might be able to leave the island again, this time with Kurama at her side.

The vengeance wound burned sharply and she bit her lip to keep from shouting.

"Feeling ill?"

Katani gasped and swung the sword around. The blade hissed as it sliced through air. The tip meet the bare neck of a Phoenix seer.

"Ark!" Katani spat the name as if it were a curse.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" Ark smiled. He was tall, taller then average for the Gilian. His brown hair was short, but slightly shaggy and hung over his eyes. Every few minutes he tossed his head back to keep it from obscuring his vision. That was when you could see his gold eyes. They reminded Katani of cat eyes the way they glistened. He was, as much as Katani hated to realize, very handsome.

Now she adorned her battle mask. Hiding her emotions and feelings behind the need to protect she prepared herself. Without hesitation, she would kill. "What the heck do you want?" But she didn't say heck.

"Katani, that's what they're calling you now isn't it?" The blade pressed closer to his neck. "I guess so. Well, Katani, I am here to give you one last chance. Your ghostly brother has been working with you but he is weak."

"What?" Katani slipped her hand into her pocket while keeping his eyes locked on hers. _Just keeping talking._

"You are all the Swift One wants. Surrender yourself, and he will surrender to your pretty boy cousin. The castle of Dea Reringme will be yours once more."

"A pile of stones is of no interest to me." There, she had it. Taking the sphere in her fingers she flipped the safety switch off.

"But, my dear, consider this." Ark pushed the blade down and grabbed her hand so fast she had no time to think. Kail fell to the ground as he squeezed her wrist tightly. Taking his other hand he pulled it from her pocket. Looking at the sphere he grinned. "I am a seer. Have you forgotten that? I can already see how the battle will end. That is how I also knew you would be here, at this time, with that smog sphere in your left pocket."

"You bastard." Katani spat at him.

Ark swiftly slapped her, hard. Cursing at her, he picked her up from the ground by her shirt front. "I have half a mind to kill you now."

"But you won't. You don't have the courage to end my life. You owe me, Ark. Now release me before I even your debt for you."

"Wasn't it you who said all promises were broken when you left this island? I owe you nothing, whether you saved me when we were children or not. Times have changed." His other hand slid to her thigh. "And you have changed, greatly."

"Do not touch me!" Katani screamed and green aura surged around her. To her anger and amazement, Ark did not flinch.

Instead he merely smiled. "It has begun."

Katani brought her knee forward and tried to crush his…well you know.

"Saw it coming." Ark dropped her and brought his hand down across his back. "Give in, Katani, it is over."

"Do not underestimate me." The aura distilled but in a flash Katani's wings burst forth and struck at Ark with the force of two large bats. Ark dodged them nimbly and stood on a large tree branch.

"My, you have gotten feisty." He ran his tongue over his lips. "It suites you."

Just as Katani was readying to swear again at him, a thick vine flew over her shoulder and aimed for Ark. The seer's eyes narrowed as he dodged and jumped to the ground.

Kurama ran from the trees and stood in front of Katani. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katani stood up and placed herself beside him.

"Well you came sooner then I thought. I guess my calculations were off. Oh well. I will see you again at the castle. Fear not, Katani."

"Ark, leave now or you will wander through hell forever regretting that you touched Katani."

Ark closed his eyes and turned his back on them. Shrugging his arms he sighed. "Are all boyfriends as easily angered as you? Oh wait," he turned around and grinned. "You will not remain as such for long. Despair Kurama, your mate will die today." With a laugh the air around him shook like ripples in water before he vanished.

Katani's eyes were cold and her body pumped with adrenaline. Picking up Kail and her sphere she turned to Kurama. Seeing him, her eyes softened. "Thank you for waiting."

"Katani," Kurama pulled her to him. She gasped in surprise as he held her close. Her cheeks flushed and her heart pounded against her chest. "Do not fear his premonition. The future can be changed." He kissed her softly on the cheek. "I will not lose you so easily."

Releasing her, he motioned that they should get going.

Katani was motionless. Her face was a radiant gold.

"Katani?"

"Yeah? What?" She jumped to attention and faced him. Seeing her startled face he broke into a smile.

"Did I make you blush?"

"N-no!"

"Oh, then should I try again?"

"What are you on?" Katani's wings twitched. Becoming serious she said, "Kurama, are you going to…to change for the battle?"

He stopped. "I will not regress unless I must."

"I know you don't like too… But don't feel like you have to for my sake." One night after she had known her memory was lost he had shared with her his distaste for his former self. When she asked if he had left that part of his life he had glanced away, saying, "I never leave anything behind."

"If it is to protect you, I will become anything I have to." Whistling, Kurama called a gold stallion into their presence. "Now, the ceremony is almost over. Hiei grows restless and Kuwabara and Yusuke worry." Mounting the battle-clad Feer he held out a hand. "We will get your memories back."

Grabbing it, she swung onto her stallions back. A part of her revolted but she pushed it back. At his words a part of her stirred that had long been buried. A rush filled her and she shouted, "_Ama day!_"

Hearing the battle cry, Feer neighed shrilly and took to the skies. The final battle was about to begin. The horse pumped his magnificent wings and glided higher and higher to where she could see the Hawks begin to rise to the sky. She broke into a grin. Tithe didn't matter, Ty didn't matter, not even her memories mattered to her now. She was going to end this, once and for all.

Half an hour later they reached the Phoenix castle. The large stone fortress jutted from the surrounding plain with striking clarity. It was as easy to see as a hunk of coal thrown in the snow. Yusuke was riding a large copper mare and Katani called to the gentle creature in Gilian. The mare turned, her copper coat glistening in the predawn light, and flapped awkwardly to Feer's side.

Yusuke and Katani nodded to each other. Dismounting from Feer, she flew beside him and his mount. In hushed whispered they discussed the strategy. Everyone in the group knew their role and even Rayson had consented in the end.

"What will you have me do?" she asked after he finished.

"Stay quiet until you are needed."

"How will I know?"

"You'll know. I want you to fight the boss with me."

"Alright."

Yusuke jerked up to look at her. "Are you feeling sick or something? That's the first time I've told you to do something and you've actually done it." his face fell. "Is it Kurama?"

She nodded.

"It'll work out. Besides, your people need you. They're going to be looking to you as a example."

"As an example you mean."

"Who cares? The point is-"

"Yeah, I hear you." Katani splashed some water from her canteen on her face. "I'm ready. My dear cousin leading the charge?"

"You bet. The 'prince' rallied the troops and now we're ready to kick some a-"

"Watch your tongue detective."

The castle loomed closer. From her high vantage point Katani could see dozens of dots scurrying to fight above the castle walls. Once they crossed the invisible boundary the two forces would clash. Rayson gave a few orders before nodding to Yusuke. Katani noticed he seemed to ignore her, or not see her. It seemed unlikely that eyes as sharp as his would miss her. Yet he said nothing and made no eye contact. Maybe he had accepted it. Nothing he could say would stop her anyway.

Yusuke and the others pulled away from the main group and landed on the ground. All those with mounts released them. Katani spoke to Feer and Ama before running off with the others. Feer would hold his own in battle; his hooves had been sharpened to be deadly as any sword. Ama would aid weakening warriors with her strong back and powerful wings.

Katani felt as one who has been studying for an exam for days but when finally confronted with the test wonders if she'll be able to recall all that she studied. Her mind ran with thoughts of her brother and Kurama. This was the place where she would have to choose once and for all. Here she would discover if blood truly was thicker than water.

TO BE CONCLUDED IN PART 3

If you all want to see part three then please review. I like when people review because it shows the time spent writing it was worth the effort. So please do so and you will see the conclusion!

Snowfire


End file.
